Faerietayle
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Übersetzung! AU: Harry Potter hatte sein Schicksal erfüllt, der Dunkle Lord war tot. Er glaubte, niemand könne ihn je lieben oder verstehen. Luna verriet ihm, dass er eine Chance auf beides hatte: In einem alternativen Universum. HP/HP Slash
1. Mirror: I

Huhu,

nach langer Zeit wage ich mich mal wieder an eine Übersetzung... =)

Die Story heißt im Originalen - genau wie auch hier - Faerietayle und wurde geschrieben von Kamerreon... ihr Profil findet ihr ebenfalls hier auf .

Sie hat mir erlaubt, diese Story ins Deutsche zu übersetzen.... =)

So, jetzt ein paar Infos zu dieser Story:

Summary: AU: Harry Potter hatte sein Schicksal erfüllt, der Dunkle Lord war tot. Er glaubte, niemand könne ihn je lieben oder verstehen. Luna verriet ihm, dass er eine Chance auf beides hatte. Allerdings würde er, um glücklich zu sein, alles noch einmal durchmachen müssen. Er erklärte sich einverstanden. Liebe war es wert. HP/HP

Author: Kamerreon

Translator: silbernewolfsfrau

Beta: Dieses Pitel ist nicht gebetat! Habe meine alte Beta allerdings schon angeschrieben... ;o) denke mal, sie ist über die Feiertage einfach nicht oft am PC oder im Urlaub... ^^

Pairing: Harry/Harry, Neville/Lavender, Dean/Seamus, Ron/Hermine

Genres: Romance, Drama

Rating: ab 18

Warnings: Slash: male/male, Het: male/female, Gewalt, character death, adult language, sexual situations, angst, AU-HBP

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere dieser Story, noch die Story an sich. Die einen gehören J.K. Rowling und die Story gehört Kamerreon.

Chapters: 17

Words in English: 67,108

-- Ich weiß, es ist ein etwas ungewöhnliches Pairing, aber gebt dieser Story einfach eine Chance... ich hab es getan und sie mittlerweile 3-4 Mal gelesen... hat sich immer wieder gelohnt... ;o)

Updates: tja, bin schon dabei, das 3. Chap zu übersetzen... denke, ich werde einmal die Woche ein neues Kapitel hochladen... hmm... Mittwochs?... Mittwoch klingt gut... mal sehen, wie ich das einhalten werde... werd auf jeden fall mein bestes gebe!! ;o)

und jetzt gehts los:

* * *

**Faerietayle**

Mirror Mirror burning bright,  
Reflecting warped painful light,  
Shadows uncover the Seer's sight,  
Nightmares haunt the darkened night.

Harry Potter stand über der gefallenen Form von Lord Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord war endlich vernichtet, so wie es die Prophezeiung vorausgesagt hatte. Harrys Augen waren hart, kalt und ernst. Dies war kein Junge mehr; dies war ein Mann, ein Mann, der getötet hatte, damit andere würden leben können.

Luna bewegte sich auf den blutigen Helden zu und seufzte, als sie die Müdigkeit in seinem Gesicht erkannte. Er hatte so viel für sie alle getan, so unglaublich viel, und nun hatte sie ein Angebot für ihn.

„Du kannst glücklich werden.", wisperte sie.

Der durch Krieg abgehärtete Kämpfer schnaubte. „Niemand wird mich je verstehen, Luna."

Sie wusste, was er meinte. Er war sich sicher, dass niemand ihn je um seiner selbst willen lieben würde. Sie würden immer nur Harry Potter sehen: Retter und Bezwinger.

„Wenn es eine solche Person geben würde, würdest du sie kennenlernen wollen?", fragte sie.

Er wandte sich der feinfühligen Hexe zu. „Was?" Seine Stimme verriet seinen Schock und ein klein wenig Hoffnung.

„Wenn dich jemand so lieben könnte, wie du bist, würdest du bei dieser Person sein wollen?", fragte Luna wieder.

„Niemand hier kann mich so akzeptieren, wie ich bin. Sie alle sehen mich nur als Objekt, nicht als Mensch.", gab Harry verbittert zurück.

„Das ist wahr.", erwiderte sie und sah, wie sein Gesicht ausdruckslos wurde. „Allerdings gibt es eine Person, die dich absolut versteht, die aber woanders lebt."

„Woanders?", fragte er. Er wollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen, wirklich nicht. Harry hatte es bereits vor über einem Jahr aufgegeben, zu glauben, dass er Liebe finden würde. Der achtzehn-jährige war nicht naiv genug, zu denken, dass irgendjemand sich um etwas anderes scheren würde, als um seine Berühmtheit und seinen Reichtum.

„Eine andere Welt, unserer sehr ähnlich.", hauchte sie.

„Eine andere Welt?", harkte er skeptisch nach.

„Ja, eine Welt in der die einzige Person lebt, die dich völlig verstehen und ehrlich lieben wird.", antwortete sie.

„Liebe.", murmelte er leise.

„Es gibt aber etwas, das du wissen musst.", erklärte Luna.

„Natürlich, der Harken.", brummte Harry mutlos.

„Du wirst Voldemort noch einmal besiegen müssen. Die Jagd, die Horcruxe, der Kampf, alles wird noch einmal geschehen müssen.", erläuterte sie.

Nun schrak er zurück. All der Schmerz und das Leid sollten sich wiederholen? „Was meinst du damit?", wollte er wissen.

„Diese Person lebt in einer alternativen Realität. Ihre Zeitachse befindet sich hinter der unseren. Der, für den du bestimmt bist, ist gerade 16 geworden.", sagte sie. „Du bist der Einzige, der ihn vor großem Leid bewahren kann und er ist der Einzige, der den Schmerz deiner Seele lindern kann."

„Er?"

„Harry Potter.", erwiderte Luna.

Grüne Augen blinzelten. Harry Potter. Er selbst? Derjenige, der bestimmt war, seinen Schmerz zu lindern, war eine alternative Version von ihm selbst? Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Oh ja, er würde seine eigenen Dämonen und sein Leiden garantiert verstehen. Er würde es sogar sehr gut verstehen.

„Er hat gerade Sirius verloren?", fragte Harry, als er sich darauf besann, dass der Junge gerade 16 geworden war.

„Ja, das hat er.", stimmte Luna zu.

„In einer alternativen Realität gibt es immer einen Unterschied.", sagte er, sich an etwas erinnernd. „Was trennt seine Welt von meiner?"

„Bis zu der Gegenwart in seiner Zeit gibt es viel kleine Unterschied, aber der Größte ist der, dass Peter Pettigrew die Potters verraten hat, und nicht Lupin.", sagte sie.

Ein zorniges Knurren entkam seiner Kehle, als er an den Werwolf dachte. Er hatte es genossen, diese dreckige, hinterlistige Kreatur zu töten.

„Die meisten deiner Erinnerungen von Pettigrew und Lupin werden spiegelverkehrt sein.", fuhr sie fort. „Allerdings wird es auch Unterschiede geben. Zum Beispiel stehst du Severus in dieser Realität viel näher, als er dem Severus in seiner."

„Also als Severus mir den Patronus Zauber im dritten Jahr beigebracht hat..."

„Hat Lupin ihn unterrichtet.", sprach sie weiter.

„Ich verstehe. Das sind die Hauptunterschiede?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, zumindest die, die die Vergangenheit betreffen."

Harry bemerkte die Art, wie sie das Wort 'Vergangenheit' betonte und verengte die Augen. „Du denkst, dass es eine andere Zukunft geben wird."

„In der Tat, er wird den Kampf gegen Voldemort verlieren.", sagte Luna mit klarer Stimme.

Jeder Muskel in Harrys Körper spannte sich bei dieser Enthüllung an. Nein. Er starrte auf das Blut an seinen Händen und ballte sie zu Fäusten. So sollte es nicht passieren. Er hatte so viel Schmerzen erlitten, anderen erlaubt, seine Handlungen zu beeinflussen, den falschen Leuten vertraut, war verraten worden – man sollte nicht all das durchmachen müssen und dann verlieren.

Es war falsch. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass das passierte.

Luna sah den entschlossenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und lächelte leicht. Das war der Harry Potter, den sie kannte; der Mann, der mutig und stark war; der Zauberer, der für das Schicksal einer zweiten Welt verantwortlich sein würde. „Du wirst nicht zurückkommen können.", informierte sie ihn.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick spürte er Unsicherheit, ehe er diese erstickte. Diese andere Welt würde ihm Liebe bringen und er würde in der Lage sein, sich selbst zu retten. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie er sich damals nach jemandem gesehnt hatte, der ihn retten würde; niemand hatte das getan. Er konnte sein anderes Ich beschützen. Unterrichten. Lieben.

Er würde sich die Hände freiwillig schmutzig machen, wenn das bedeutete, dass so eine andere Seele ihre Unschuld behalten konnte.

„Ich werde gehen.", beschloss er, genau wie sie wusste, dass er es tun würde.

Luna trat vor und küsste ihn auf eine blutige Wange. „Werde glücklich, Harry.", wisperte sie.

In den Tiefen ihrer silbernen Augen ballte sich Magie zusammen; die Iris bewegte sich wie geschmolzenes Quecksilber. Sie blinzelte einmal und die Magie wurde entfesselt.

Es gab kein Geräusch und auch kein helles Licht, aber ihre Aufgabe war erfüllt.

Der Harry Potter aus ihrer Welt war verschwunden.

Mirror Mirror can you see,  
I am you and you are me,  
Trapped within our destiny,  
I shall fulfill our prophecy.

* * *

So, was sagt ihr?

Bin mal auf eure Meinungen gespannt! =)

lg wölfin


	2. Spindle: I

Huhu!

Hier kommt das 2. Pitel von Faerietayle! =)

Großes Danke an meine wunderbare Beta '_Mamodo_'!!! Hab dich lieb!! ;o)

Und ein weiteres großes Danke an _Eva_, _FallenAngel5_ und _YvannePalpatine_ für ihre tollen Reviews!!

Immer weiter so... ^^

* * *

**Faerietayle**

Spindle spinning evil's trick,  
In this house of hollowed brick,  
If edge of finger you shall prick,  
Sleep engulfs as blood falls from nick.

Es war Harry Potters sechzehnter Geburtstag und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen furchtbareren gehabt zu haben. Sirius war nicht hier, um mit ihm zu feiern und das war nur seine Schuld. Er war wie immer wach geblieben, aber er konnte sich nicht überwinden, den kleinen Berg an Geschenken zu öffnen, den er von seinen Freunden bekommen hatte. Die Geschenke an sich berührten sein Herz, aber im Moment fühlte er sich nicht wirklich, als ob er Geschenke jeglicher Art verdiente.

Er lag in seinem Bett in Dudleys zweitem Schlafzimmer und starrte an die Decke, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Er wusste, seine Verwandten würden ihn an diesem Morgen in Ruhe lassen. Schließlich war heute der Tag, an dem sie ihn für mindestens ein weiteres Jahr vom Hals haben würden.

Sirius war tot und es war seine Schuld. Hätte er Oklumentik gelernt, wäre Voldemort nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihm diese falsche Vision zu schicken – die Vision, die direkt zum Tod seines Paten geführt hatte. Er würde das bellende Lachen nie wieder hören. Nie wieder würde er die müden und ausgelaugten, aber dennoch liebevollen Gesichtszüge sehen. Harry hatte ihn verloren, genau wie er andere verloren hatte.

Diese Nacht machte der Nacht Konkurrenz, in der seine Eltern ermordet worden waren. Wieder einmal hatte er die Person verloren, die ihn nur lieben und schützen wollte. Wieder einmal war diese Person wegen ihm gestorben. Es war seine Schuld. Andere hatten ihren Teil zu der jeweiligen Situation beigetragen, aber es war dennoch zum Teil seine Schuld.

Dumbledore hatte ihm schließlich erzählt, was sein Schicksal war, wegen dieser einen furchtbaren Nacht. Jedoch linderte dies den Schmerz, der in ihm widerhallte, nicht. Wissend, dass er nie die Chance haben würde, mit Sirius zu leben, wie sie es geplant hatten.

Wieder hörte er die Worte der Prophezeiung: _Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen… jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt… und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt… der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... _

Er wollte niemanden umbringen. Nicht einmal Voldemort. Er wollte, dass der Zauberer verschwand, ja, aber er wollte er ihn nicht töten. Harry wollte kein Blut an seinen Händen. Die Leute wollten nicht nur, dass er jemanden umbrachte, sie wollten praktisch, dass er kaltblütig mordete, um sie zu retten.

„Ich kann das nicht.", keuchte er.

Würde er jemanden töten, wäre er genau wie Voldemort, genau wie Bellatrix Lestrange und all die anderen Todesser. Er wäre ein Mörder. Es wäre kein mutwilliger Mord und sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt, anderen Schaden zuzufügen, tatsächlich wäre es mit der Absicht, andere zu retten, dass er diese Aufgabe würde erfüllen müssen.

Das machte allerdings keinen Unterschied. Er hätte dennoch Blut an den Händen.

Nichts würde sich ändern. Niemand würde ihn verstehen: die Menschen würden ihn weiterhin als Retter und Helden preisen. Niemals sah ihn jemand. Nur Sirius hatte ihn gesehen und jetzt war Sirius tot.

„Ich will das nicht tun.", murmelte er.

Er wollte nicht. Es war ganz egal, dass es eine Prophezeiung gab und das tausende von Menschen darauf zählten, dass er den Dunklen Lord besiegte. Jemanden umzubringen ging gegen seine Natur und es würde etwas in ihm zerstören, dass er niemals würde ersetzen können, führte er diese Aufgabe aus.

Harry konnte sich den Ausdruck der Wut, Anwiderung und Verwirrung auf Rons Gesicht vorstellen, würde er diese Gedanken laut aussprechen. Der eifersüchtige Zauberer würde einen Anfall bekommen und herumschreien, dass Harry dankbar für die Chance sein sollte, alle zu retten. Statuen würden ihm zu Ehren errichtet werden, Babys würden nach ihm benannt, Bücher über seine Abenteuer geschrieben werden und er würde als Berühmtheit leben.

Das alles bedeutete Harry aber nichts. Er wollte nicht berühmt sein, er wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden. So viele andere hatten dieses Privileg und sahen es als selbstverständlich. Er wünschte, dass jemand ihn nur als Harry sah und nicht Harry Potter, aber er war nicht naiv genug zu denken, dass das jemals passieren würde.

Falls Dumbledore je mitbekam, dass Harry die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen wollte, so wusste er, würden diese funkelnden blauen Augen ihn enttäuscht ansehen. Er hasste es, wenn Leute ihn so ansahen.

Hermine würde ihn gereizt darüber informieren, dass es seine Pflicht war, alle zu retten. Damit die Zaubererwelt sicher war, musste Voldemort sterben. Dass Harry der Einzige war, der ihn töten konnte, machte es zu seiner Verantwortung und somit war es seine Schuld, wenn die Aufgabe nicht erledigt wurde.

Der Rest der Ordensmitglieder würde ihn abwechselnd unreif und einen Feigling nennen. Er musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich eingeschüchtert werden würde, bis er nachgab.

Er konnte den Spott in Snapes Gesicht sehen und die Zufriedenheit in seiner samtigen Stimme schon hören, wenn er dann sagen würde: „Ich lag falsch, Potter. Sie sind schwächer, als ihr armseliger Vater. Zumindest hatte er den Mut, zu sterben, um die zu schützen, die er liebt."

„Ich will nicht sterben.", flüsterte er in den stillen Raum hinein.

Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte niemanden umbringen. Harry wollte ein ganz normaler Mensch sein; er hatte keine großen Pläne. Er hatte nicht den Wunsch, bekannt oder berühmt zu sein. Er hätte es vorgezogen, dass alle ihn in Ruhe ließen und sich um ihr eigenes Leben kümmerten.

„Junge!", rief Vernon die Treppe herauf.

Harry schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Seine Zehen vergruben sich kurz im Teppich, ehe er zur Tür lief und diese öffnete. Die Schlösser waren nach den Drohungen des Ordens entfernt worden.

„Ja, Onkel Vernon?", fragte er.

„Diese Freaks sind hier, um dich zu holen.", schnappte Vernon. Sein Gesicht war puterrot angelaufen aufgrund seiner Gereiztheit. „Stören uns normales Volk nachdem es dunkel geworden ist, wie verachtenswert." Er warf den Ordensmitgliedern einen bösen Blick zu. „Holt ihn und dann raus aus meinem Haus."

Harry sah nach links und erkannte Tonks und Kingsley. „Halli-Hallo, Harry!", sagte Tonks mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Ihr Haar wies einen deprimierenden Blauton auf.

„Tonks, Shacklebolt.", begrüßte er sie mit einem Nicken.

Er erinnerte sich an die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die Dumbledore errichtet hatte, um eine Entführung zu verhindern. Die Zauber um das Haus wurden dahingehend verändert, dass nur die Hexen und Zauberer eintreten konnten, die der Direktor guthieß. Es gab also keinen Grund für Sicherheitsfragen.

„Hol deine Sachen und verschwinde, Junge. Ich will dich bis nächstes Jahr nicht mehr sehen.", schnarrte Vernon.

„Ja, Sir.", erwiderte Harry automatisch und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Dem Drang die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen, widerstand er und schloss sie stattdessen ruhig.

Harry lief zu dem kleinen Kleiderschrank und holte eine große Hose und ein zu langes T-Shirt heraus. Schnell zog er sich um und benutzte dann eine von Vernons alten Krawatten als Gürtel. „Obdachlosen Eleganz.", kicherte er leise. Er zog seine alten Turnschuhe an und ging dann zum Fenster, die Tür von Hedwigs Käfig öffnend. „Finde mich später, Mädchen.", sagte er zu ihr, als er ihre schneeweißen Federn streichelte.

Sie fiepte einmal und flog los.

Harry legte sich auf den Boden und streckte einen Arm unter das Bett, die lose Diele aus dem Weg schiebend. Er holte seinen Zauberstab, Unsichtbarkeitsmantel und Fotoalbum heraus. Nachdem er wieder auf den Füßen stand, ging er zum Fußende und öffnete den Deckel des Koffers, den er behalten durfte.

Vorsichtig legte er die Gegenstände hinein, mit Ausnahme seines Zauberstabes; den steckte er in seine Tasche.

Er schnappte sich den fertigen Haufen an Hausaufgaben von dem alten Schreibtisch und legte sie ebenfalls in den Koffer, ehe er den Deckel zumachte und abschloss. Er packte sich den Henkel des Koffers und begann, ihn quer durch den Raum zu ziehen, die Tür zu öffnen und weiter in den Flur hinaus. Das Geräusch, das dabei entstand, war nicht gerade leise.

„Lass mich das machen, Harry.", rief Tonks. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und ließ den Koffer zu sich schweben.

Harry nickte dankbar und stieg die Stufen hinunter, froh, endlich hier raus zu kommen.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er.

„Hauptquartier.", erwiderte Shacklebolt und hielt ihm eine zusammengerollte Zeitung entgegen.

Harry zuckte zusammen und streckte die Hand aus, eine Ecke des Tagespropheten packend. Es war vielleicht der sicherste Ort für ihn außer dem Ligusterweg, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er dorthin wollte, besonders wenn sie mit Portschlüssel reisten.

Und schon kam das verhasste Gefühl und sie verschwanden aus dem Haus der Dursleys. Die schwindelerregende Reise war schnell vorbei, aber Harry landete dennoch ausgestreckt auf dem Boden. „Ugh.", stöhnte er. Das würde blaue Flecken geben.

Er nahm die angebotene Hand von Kingsley und nickte dem Mann zu, nachdem er ihn auf die Füße gezogen hatte. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Ich bin okay.", murmelte Harry.

Tonks bewegte ihren Zauberstab und ließ seinen Koffer wieder schweben. „Ich bring deine Sachen in Regulus Zimmer.", sagte sie. „Ich dachte, du hättest gern dein eigenes Zimmer und das einzige andere, das frei ist, gehörte.... richtig, Regulus Zimmer soll es sein."

„Danke.", murmelte Harry wieder. „Wer ist sonst noch hier?", fragte er Shacklebolt.

„Alle Weasleys, Granger, Lupin und Snape kommt und geht.", erwiderte dieser.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Harry. Professor Lupin störte ihn nicht zu sehr; der Werwolf war genauso zerrissen über Sirius Tod wie er auch. Snape würde ihn sauer und wütend machen; der Mann wusste nicht, wann er es besser lassen sollte. Die Weasleys würden vermutlich versuchen, ihn zu Tode zu bemuttern. Er wollte wirklich nicht im Grimmauldplatz sein.

„Dreckiger Halbblutmeister.", spuckte Kreacher. „Meisterins dummer Sohn ging und hat sich tot gemacht, jetzt muss Kreacher Verräter dienen."

„Ruhe, Elf.", knurrte Harry.

„Verachtenswürdige, dreckige Verräter leben im Haus der Black …"

„Wenn du wieder ohne meine Erlaubnis sprichst, wird dein Kopf nicht an die Wand kommen, wenn du stirbst.", fuhr Harry ihn an.

Kreachers Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Drohung, aber sie ließ ihn verstummen. Er wollte nicht in Schande sterben. Nur die loyalsten und treuesten Elfen bekamen ihren Kopf an die Wand. Er verschwand aus ihrem Blick.

„Ich dachte, du magst Hauselfen?", wisperte Shaklebolt. Der Junge sah gequält drein.

„Nicht die, die lügen.", zischte Harry.

Die Unterhaltung wurde nicht fortgeführt.

Die Küchentür flog auf, das Portrait von Mrs. Black wecken, aber sie wurde schnell ruhiggestellt. Hermine blinkte langsam, ehe sie glücklich grinste. „Harry!", rief sie, als sie auf ihn zu rannte. Ihre Arme hoben sich und sie umfing den emotionalen Jungen in einer Umarmung, während ihr Haar versuchte, in Harrys Mund zu gelangen.

Er schauderte und klopfte ihr leicht auf den Rücken, darauf wartend, dass sie ihn losließ.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte sie wissen, als er zurücktrat.

„Ich bin okay.", versicherte er ihr. Ehe sie ihm eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, strömte eine Flut an Weasleys aus der Küche und umringte ihn, die meisten bereits im Pyjama. Ginny umarmte ihn, während die Zwillinge ihm durch die Haare wuschelten. Ron klopfte ihm auf dem Rücken, Charlie und Bill dagegen nickten ihm nur zu.

Schließlich konnte er sich losmachen, wurde aber sofort in Molly Weasleys Arme gerissen, sein Gesicht von ihrem üppigen Busen erdrückt. „Harry, Schatz, es ist wunderbar, dich zu sehen. Hast du auch genug gegessen? Wie fühlst du dich? War die Reise hierher okay? Mochtest du deine Geschenke?"

Harry holte tief Luft, als sie ihren Griff lockerte und ein paar Schritte zurücktrat. „Ich habe genug zu Essen bekommen. Ich bin okay. Ich hasse Portschlüssel, aber es war in Ordnung, schätze ich. Ich hatte noch nicht die Chance meine Geschenke zu öffnen, sie sind oben in meinem Koffer. Aber danke.", antwortete er.

„Happy Birthday, Kumpel!", rief Ron, als er ihm noch einmal auf den Rücken klopfte. Dies löste einen Chor von Glückwünschen aus.

„Wir haben erst vor ein paar Stunden gehört, dass du kommst.", sagte Ginny.

„Hätten wir gewusst, dass der Direktor dich früher kommen lässt, hätten wir eine Party für dich vorbereitet.", erklärte Hermine.

„Das müsst ihr nicht.", erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend.

Molly verengte die Augen, als sie den akzeptierenden Ton seiner Antwort höre. „Ich habe immer noch Zeit, ein Mitternachts-Brunch vorzubereiten.", sagte sie entschlossen, als sie sich umdrehte, um wieder in die Küche zu gehen. Sie hatte gerade mal drei Schritte gemacht, als plötzlich ein helles, silbernes Licht auftauchte.

Köpfe drehten sich, um ins Wohnzimmer zu sehen und Harrys Augen verhakten sich mit einem identischen Augenpaar. Sein Atem stockte und er konnte nicht wegsehen.

Zauberstäbe wurden erhoben, als sie sich bereit machten, diesen Zauberer zu bekämpfen, der es irgendwie durch die Schutzzauber geschafft hatte. Sie blinzelten geschockt, als sie ihn in Augenschein nahmen.

Der Eindringling sah aus, wie eine ältere Version von Harry Potter. Er war knapp 1,80 m groß und sein Körper schien muskulös wie der eines Duellanten oder Suchers zu sein. Er trug zerrissene Kampfroben und sie waren blutverschmiert. Auch sein Gesicht und seine Hände waren voller Blut. Seine Augen hatten den tiefsten Grünton, aber sie waren härter als das, was der Orden zu sehen gewohnt war. Die kohleschwarzen Haare waren eine zügellose Masse und der Pony war zur Seite gestrichen, sodass die Blitznarbe deutlich zu sehen war.

„Harry?", gab Ron geschockt von sich.

Münder öffneten und schlossen sich rapide. Köpfe schossen hin und her, die beiden Zauberer vergleichend. Der Größere der Beiden war ganz klar etwas älter und er trug keine Brille.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Kingsley. Er sah, wie Tonks sich aus dem Raum schlich, wahrscheinlich um den Direktor herzuholen und von der Situation zu informieren.

Die Augen des Mannes verließen nie die von Harry. Sie starrten sich einfach weiter an, durch Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Die ältere Version nutzte Legilimentik, um die Unterschiede dieser Welt zu lernen und gleichzeitig teilte er die Wahrheit seiner eigenen Existenz mit seinem Gegenpart.

„Harry Potter.", erwiderte er abwesend.

Er besah sich sein jüngeres Selbst und wusste sofort, dass Luna Recht gehabt hatte, so wie immer. Dieser Junge konnte Voldemort nicht töten. Er hatte noch seine Unschuld und das war gut so. Sein eigenes Leben war ruiniert worden und er weigerte sich, zuzulassen, dass dasselbe diesem Harry Potter passierte. Er würde Harry mit allem was er war beschützen.

„Komm her.", befahl der ältere Harry.

Harry machte sofort einige Schritte vorwärts. Diese Person würde ihn nicht verletzen. Diese Person machte sich etwas aus ihm; diese Person verstand ihn so, wie niemand sonst es je tun würde. Er war gekommen, um Harry zu retten.

Remus Lupin trat vor und legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern. „Welpe, wir wissen nicht, wer das..."

„Lass ihn los!", befahl der ältere Harry knurrend.

Remus verstärkte seinen Griff und begann, Harry zurückzuziehen, weg von der unbekannten Gefahr.

„Nimm deine Hände von ihm, Wolf.", knurrte er wieder.

Der Streit begann zu eskalieren, als Tonks mit Dumbledore auftauchte. Er starrte den älteren Harry einen Moment lang an, heftig blinzelnd. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er im großväterlichen Ton.

„Der Wolf soll seine Pfoten von Harry nehmen oder er stirbt, Albus.", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Remus, ich denke es wäre klug, den jungen Mr. Potter loszulassen.", sagte Dumbledore friedlich.

„Lassen Sie los, Professor.", flüsterte Harry. Der Mann entfernte seine Hände schließlich und trat ein paar Schritte von dem kleineren Jungen weg.

„Wer sind Sie, lieber Junge? Sie sehen Mr. Potter hier verblüffend ähnlich.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich bin Harry Potter.", wiederholte er. „Obwohl das wohl verwirrend werden könnte, also könnt ihr mich Orion nennen."

„Nun gut, Orion, wie kommst du hierher?", fragte er.

„Ich wurde hierher gesandt.", erwiderte er.

„Von wem?", harkte Albus nach.

„Eine Freundin von mir mit Seherkräften.", gab Orion zurück.

„Oh, wie interessant. Und du behauptest, Harry Potter zu sein?", witzelte Dumbledore.

„Ich bin Harry Potter.", sagte er einfach.

„Und kannst du das auch beweisen?", wollte der Direktor wissen.

Orion schnaubte. „Der Wolf kann dir sagen, dass ich Harry Potter bin. Aber fühl dich frei, mir Fragen zu stellen, wenn es dir hilft, Albus."

„Remus?"

„Er ist Harry.", bestätigte Lupin mit großer Verwirrung.

„Nun gut, wer hat dich aufgezogen?", fragte der Direktor.

„Die Dursleys.", spuckte er aus.

„Korrekt. Dein Brief war adressiert an welche Adresse?"

„Der Schrank unter der Treppe.", knurrte er.

„Wer ist gekommen und hat dich abgeholt, um mit dir für dein erstes Jahr einkaufen zu gehen?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Hagrid.", erwiderte er sofort.

„Jeder wäre dazu in der Lage, diese Fragen zu beantworten.", rief Hermine.

„Das ist richtig.", stimmte Orion zu.

„Dann erzähl uns etwas, dass nur Harry weiß.", forderte Ron.

Zwei grüne Augenpaare blickten ihn scharf an. „Blödsinn, als würde ich meine tiefsten Geheimnisse einem Raum voller Menschen anvertrauen."

Viele der Anwesenden waren durch diesen Kommentar empört.

Dumbledore drehte sich zu Harry um und blickte ihn an. „Mr. Potter, wären Sie bitte so freundlich, diesem Mann eine Frage zu stellen, die niemand außer Ihnen selbst, beantworten kann?"

Harry knabberte nervös an seiner Unterlippe. Orion war den ganzen Weg gekommen, um ihm zu helfen, ihn zu retten. Er wollte Harry vor dem Schmerz und Leid schützen, dass er hatte ertragen müssen. Diese Loyalität und Sicherheit war mehr wert, als ein Geheimnis.

„Das musst du nicht tun.", sagte Orion ernst.

„Wenn ich es nicht tue, werden Sie dir nie glauben.", murmelte Harry.

„Nun gut, deine Frage?"

„Was hat der sprechende Hut im ersten Jahr gesagt?", fragte er.

Orion zog scharf die Luft ein und starrte in die Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du diese Frage wählen willst?"

Harry nickte nur als Antwort.

„Du könntest groß sein, weißt du, es ist alles da in deinem Kopf, und Slytherin wird dir auf dem Weg zur Größe helfen. Kein Zweifel – nein? Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist – dann besser nach Gryffindor!"

Stille herrschte in dem Raum, nach seiner Antwort. Alle starrten Harry geschockt an. Der sprechende Hut hatte den Retter nach Slytherin schicken wollen?

Albus klappte seinen Mund zu und sah Harry an; das war ihm gegenüber erwähnt worden, aber er hatte nie den genauen Wortlaut gehört. „Mr. Potter?"

„Er hat Recht."

„Du solltest ein Slytherin sein?", brüllte Ron.

„Nicht jetzt, Ron.", murmelte Hermine.

„Darf ich annehmen, dass du durch die Zeit gereist bist?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Das bin ich nicht.", erwiderte Orion. "Ich bin nicht euer Harry Potter. Ich wurde aus einer alternativen Dimension hierher geschickt. Ein Paralleluniversum, wenn ihr es so wollt."

„Und das Blut?", wollte Shacklebolt wissen.

„Voldemorts.", gab Orion zufrieden zurück. Er rollte die Augen, als jeder außer Harry und Dumbledore zusammenzuckte.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer?", quietschte Ginny.

„Ist tot.", sagte er fest.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Tonks.

„Um euren Voldemort zu töten, sodass Harry das nicht tun muss.", erwiderte er.

Bevor irgendjemand ihn aufhalten konnte, lief Harry Potter vorwärts und blickte auf in Orions Augen. Der grimmige Zauberer erkannte, was er vorhatte und sprach schnell einige Reinigungszauber. Er wollte nicht, dass Voldemorts Blut mit Harry in Berührung kam.

Harry lächelte dankbar, war aber immer noch zögerlich. Dies schien zu sehr wie ein Traum, der wahr wurde. Dinge wie diese passierten nicht ihm; Geburtstagswünsche wurden nicht wahr. Ja, er hatte gehofft, Voldemort nicht töten zu müssen, aber das hier schien beinahe zu einfach. Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Hand ausstreckte und diesen anderen Harry Potter leicht berührte. Seine Augen öffneten sich weit vor Unglauben, als seine Hand auf festes Fleisch stieß. Es war wahr.

Molly Weasley trat einen Schritt vor, um Harry zurückzuziehen, stoppte aber, als Orion ihr einen bösen Blick schenkte. „Ich werde ihm nicht wehtun.", schnappte er.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, als Arthur mit Severus den Raum betrat. Snapes schwarze Augen weiteten sich, ehe sie sich ungläubig verengten. „Das Veritaserum, dass Sie wollten, Direktor.", schnarrte er.

Dumbledore winkte Snape näher und Orion zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin einverstanden."

Er streckte seine Zunge heraus und erlaubte drei Tropfen auf sie zufallen, ehe er sie freiwillig schluckte.

„Wie ist dein Name?", forderte Snape zu wissen.

„Harry James Potter.", antwortete er. Snape erlaubte es sich diesmal nicht, seinen Schock zu zeigen.

„Wann wurdest du geboren?", harkte er nach.

„31. Juli 1980.", erwiderte Orion.

„War alles, was du zu uns gesagt hast, die Wahrheit?", mischte Dumbledore sich ein.

„Ja.", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme.

„Severus, das Gegenmittel." Im Innern des Direktors herrschte Verwirrung. Orion war nicht nur Harry Potter, er war der Harry Potter aus einer anderen Dimension. Er war geschockt und eingeschüchtert. Dieser junge Mann wusste nicht nur, wie man Voldemort besiegte, er hatte es bereits einmal getan. Er konnte es wieder tun.

„Willkommen im Grimmaulplatz.", sagte er.

„Danke, Albus.", nickte Orion.

Lupin trat vor, als die Weasleys den Raum verließen. Er bemerkte, wie mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, Orions Arme ihren Griff um Harry verstärkten. „Du hast unter Veritaserum ausgesagt, dass alles, was du vorher gesagt hattest, die Wahrheit ist."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.", sagte Orion mit wachsamen Augen. Er beobachtete jede Bewegung, die er Werwolf machte.

„Du hättest mich wirklich dafür getötet, dass ich Harry berührt habe." Remus Stimme verriet keinen Zweifel.

„Das hätte ich.", stimmte er zu.

„Warum?"

Severus und Kingsley beobachteten das Gespräch neugierig.

„Es gibt zwei große Unterschiede zwischen meiner Welt und eurer.", begann Orion. „Den einen werde ich noch ändern, bei dem anderen ist mir dies nicht möglich, da er in der Vergangenheit passiert ist." Er starrte den Werwolf aggressiv an. „In meiner Welt war nicht Pettigrew der Verräter. Sie waren es."

Lupin ging zwei hastige Schritte zurück, als ob die Worte ein physischer Schlag gewesen wären. Er hatte Lily und James in einer anderen Welt verraten? Er war ein Verräter gewesen? Sein Atem wurde stockend und hektisch, als die furchtbare Wahrheit dieser einen Aussage durch seinen Verstand hallte.

„Ich erkenne, dass Sie nicht dieselbe Person sind.", fuhr Orion fort. „Allerdings wird es dauern, ehe ich Sie guten Gewissens in Harrys Nähe lassen kann."

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Remus geschockt.

„Das Essen ist fertig.", informierte Bill sie.

„Komm schon, Harry, du musst essen.", sagte Orion. Er legte seine Hand um Harrys Taille und führte den kleineren Jungen durch den Flur und in die Küche, die anderen hungrigen Zauberer traten nach ihnen ein. Sie beanspruchten Plätze am Tischende und begannen zu essen.

Die normalerweise laute Gruppe war still, als sie den zweiten Harry Potter anstarrten. Sie wussten, es war die Wahrheit und konnten es dennoch kaum glauben. Es erschien ihnen, wie aus einem Mythos oder Märchen. Der Held besiegt das Böse und geht dann los, um den Nächsten zu besiegen.

Orion setzte sein Glas Kürbissaft ab und lächelte Harry sanft an. „Happy Birthday."

„Danke!", antwortete Harry.

Orion zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und nahm Harrys Handgelenk sanft in die Hand. Er bewegte den Stab um das schlanke Handgelenk, ein kompliziertes Muster webend, als er leise einen Spruch murmelte. Es gab einen kurzen Lichtblitz und dann ließ der Zauberer ihn los.

Seinen linken Arm schmückte nun ein Platinarmband. Es war ein dickes Band mit Anhängern: ein Hirsch, eine Lilie, ein Grimm und ein Blitz.

Er lächelte Orion breit zu. Er brauchte keine Worte; sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles.

„Jetzt schließ die Augen.", sagte Orion.

Harry gehorchte nervös und blieb still, als ihm die Brille vom Gesicht genommen wurde. Er unterdrückte erfolgreich ein Zusammenzucken, als etwas über seine Augenlider fuhr.

Orion zeichnete Runen auf jedes Augenlid mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Er stach sich in die Kuppe eines Fingers und ließ einen Blutstropfen auf jedes Lid fallen. Die Runen leuchteten kurz auf, ehe sie verschwanden.

„Öffne sie."

Harry blinzelte langsam und öffnete die Augen. Sein Mund klappte vor Schock auf, als er erkannte, dass seine Augen repariert worden waren. „Ich kann sehen.", wisperte er überrascht.

Orion grinste stolz, ehe er plötzlich gähnte. Diese Zauber auszuführen ließ ihn erkennen, dass er erschöpft war und sich wirklich ausruhen musste.

Harry sprang auf die Füße und griff nach Orions Hand, ihn ebenfalls vom Stuhl ziehend. „Du musst dich ausruhen, genau wie ich.", sagte er. Er dankte Mrs. Weasley für das Essen und zog Orion aus dem Raum.

Sie liefen die Stufen hinauf und betraten Regulus altes Zimmer. Orion transfigurierte ihre Kleidung in Pyjamas und die zwei erschöpften jungen Männer krabbelten ins Bett. Harrys Kopf lag auf Orions Brust. Der ältere Zauberer schlang beide Arme schützend um den Jüngeren.

„Danke.", murmelte Harry schläfrig.

„Für was?", fragte Orion.

„Dafür, dass du gekommen bist, um mich zu retten."

Spindle stabbing so very deep,  
Making our heart's blood weep,  
The warmth of love we try to keep,  
For nightmares haunt us as we sleep.

* * *

Reviews? =)

lg

wölfin


	3. Loom: I

Huhu =)

mit ein klein wenig Verspätung kommt hier jetzt das dritte Kapitel.  
Vielen Dank für an Salinas, die mir zum letzten Pitel ein nettes Review dagelassen hat! Danke!! *keks rüberreich*

Großes Danke an Mamodo, die dieses Pitel wieder gebetat hat! *knuddel*

jetzt viel spaß beim Chapter!

* * *

**Faerietayle**

Loom of weavers, weaving lies,  
Hiding truth from lonely eyes,  
As belief in others slowly dies,  
For honesty and trust, he cries.

Orion öffnete langsam die Augen, sich in dem gemütlichen Bett bewegend. Sein Blick ging nach unten, als er spürte wie sich etwas auf seiner Brust bewegte. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich daran, Voldemort endlich besiegt zu haben, aber alles danach war irgendwie undeutlich.

Eine Person lag neben ihm, mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust. Eine vertraute Masse schwarzen Haares wurde zur Seite gestrichen und eine identische Narbe enthüllt. „Harry.", wisperte er.

Seine Arme verstärkten ihren Griff um den schlafenden Jungen. Er erinnerte sich nun. Luna hatte ihn in diese alternative Welt geschickt, sodass er sich selbst retten und Liebe und Akzeptanz finden würde. Er hob eine blasse Hand und streichelte durch die schwarzen Locken. Ein sanftes und nachdenkliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, jemand würde das für ihn tun.

Harry bewegte sich kurz unruhig, ehe er ein zufriedenes Seufzen hören ließ. Sein warmer Atem roch lächerlich süß für jemanden, der seit dem frühen Morgen schlief. Er drückte sein Gesicht tiefer in den schützenden Kokon der Arme, die ihn sicher hielten.

Orion grinste leicht und bewegte seine Finger weiterhin methodisch durch Harrys Haare, seine Finger durch die Massen gleiten lassend.

Es würde noch einmal passieren. Er würde die Horkruxe noch einmal zerstören müssen; er würde Voldemort ein weiteres Mal umbringen müssen. Allerdings würde er es nicht bereuen. Harry würde seine Unschuld und seine reine Seele behalten. Kein Blut würde an seinen Händen kleben. Der Tod würde seine Seele nicht beschmutzen.

Seine Finger verkrampften sich ohne sein Zutun, scharf an dem weichen Haar ziehend. Dies weckte Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Grüne Augen blinzelten langsam ehe sie sich vor unbändiger Freude weiteten. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Es war wirklich jemand gekommen, um ihn zu retten und zu beschützen.

Das Licht der immer brennenden Kerzen spiegelte sich an Orions linkem Handgelenk und Harry griff neugierig danach. Es wurde von einem Armband umfasst, dass identisch zu seinem war. Er konnte die leichte magische Aura spüren, die es um gab. „Sie sind magisch."

„In der Tat, sie sind verbunden. Sodass wir einander immer finden können.", erwiderte Orion ehrlich.

Harry nickte in Akzeptanz auf die Antwort. Hätte jemand anders einen Aufspürzauber auf ihn gelegt, wäre er stinksauer gewesen. Aber das, dass war in Ordnung. Orion tat es nicht, um ihn zu kontrollieren. Er hatte keine Absicht, ihn auszuspionieren und seine Geheimnisse zu verraten; er wollte ihn nur in Sicherheit wissen.

„Wie?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn du ein klein wenig Magie in das Armband führst, wird es sich mit meinem verbinden und ich werde wissen, dass du mich brauchst. Hab keine Angst, es zu benutzen. Jederzeit wenn du mich brauchst, werde ich kommen – ganz egal, ob es wichtig ist oder nicht. Ich will für dich da sein.", prägte Orion ihm ein.

Harry grinste. „Niemand hat sich je so gekümmert."

„Ich weiß.", flüstere Orion. Es war die Wahrheit. „Ich werde dich nie anlügen, Harry."

Ihre Augen trafen sich und hielten einander fest. „Ich weiß."

„Wir hassen Lügen und Betrug mehr als alles andere.", sagten sie gemeinsam.

„Warum Orion?", fragte Harry.

Orion blickte seinen jüngeren Gegenpart an und biss sich traurig auf die Unterlippe. „Sirius – sein voller Name war Sirius Orion Black. Ich habe den Namen gewählt, um seine Erinnerung zu ehren."

„Ich mag ihn.", murmelte Harry.

Sie lagen für einen Moment still nebeneinander, über den Mann nachdenkend, den sie als Vaterfigur angesehen hatten – der Zauberer, der so lange gelitten hatte. Sirius war ihre letzte Hoffnung auf eine normale Familie gewesen; sie hatten mehr als alles andere mit ihm leben wollen. Diese Hoffnung wurde erstickt und ging in den Schatten verloren.

Orion seufzte und bewegte sich zur Seite, sich langsam aufsetzend. Er machte ein wenig Platz, damit Harry sich ebenfalls aufsetzen konnte. „_Tempus_.", sagte Orion, als er seinen Zauberstab schwang. 6:23 p.m. „Wir sollten runter zum Abendessen gehen."

Er packte den Zauberstab etwas fester und mit einer geübten Bewegung und einem gemurmelten Spruch transfigurierte er ihre Kleidung in passende, ausgewaschene Jeans und weiche T-Shirts.

Harry blickte mit einem geschockten, aber zufriedenem Lächeln auf seine Kleidung. Er hatte nie zuvor Kleidung getragen, die passte, wenn man mal von der Schuluniform absah. Er strich eine Hand über den Stoff; er konnte sich definitiv an solche Kleidung gewöhnen. „Danke.", sagte er.

„Bitteschön, Harry.", antwortet Orion. Er knuffte Harrys Schulter mit seiner eigenen und führte ihn dann aus dem Raum und nach unten. Sie gingen an dem Portrait von Walburga Black vorbei und versuchten dabei, kein Geräusch zu machen.

„Harry.", rief Ginny. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut.", erwiderte er und schockte damit die meisten Anwesenden. Es war das erste Mal, soweit sie sich erinnern konnten, dass er nicht sagten, er sei 'in Ordnung'.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Harry, Schatz?", fragte Molly.

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley.", sagte er.

Die Blicke richteten sich auf Orion. „Ich bin in Ordnung.", sagte er ruhig.

Die Zwillinge konnten ihr Kichern nicht unterdrücken, als er sagte, was Harry bisher immer gesagt hatte. Bill und Charlie bissen sich auf die Lippen, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Setzt euch, ihr Lieben, und ich bring euch was zu essen.", wies Molly sie an.

Orion und Harry setzten sich wieder an das Tischende und warteten, bis Molly das Essen vor ihnen auf den Tisch schweben ließ, ehe sie sich genau dasselbe nahmen: Truthahn, Kartoffelpüree, grüne Bohnen und Brötchen. Sie machten sich eifrig über ihre Teller her. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie etwas hausgemachtes vorgesetzt bekamen.

Orion lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, das Glas Kürbissaft in seinen Händen hin- und herdrehend, als die unausweichliche Konfrontation begann.

„Du hättest in Slytherin sein sollen?", rief Ron anklagend.

„Ja, der Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin schicken.", antwortete Harry.

„Also hast du uns die ganze Zeit angelogen?", spie Ron aus.

„Das habe ich nicht!", verteidigte Harry sich.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley!", kreischte Molly.

„Nein.", unterbrach Orion sie, ehe sie loslegen konnte, ihren jüngsten Sohn in die Mangel zu nehmen. „Das ist etwas, dass sie alleine klären müssen, auf die ein oder andere Art."

„Ich wette, du bist sogar heimlich mit Malfoy befreundet, nicht wahr?", schnarrte Ron.

„Ich bin ganz sicher nicht mit Malfoy befreundet!", rief Harry erhitzt. „Für den Fall, dass du es nicht mehr weißt, im ersten Jahr habe ich dich, statt ihn, als Freund gewählt."

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass das nicht alles eine Lüge war?", forderte Ron zu wissen.

„Was hätte ich denn davon haben sollen, mich als dein Freund auszugeben?", schnappte Harry zurück.

„Informationen über den Orden!", rief Ron aus.

„Ja, weil das ja auch so viel Sinn macht.", spottete Harry. „Als elfjähriger, der nicht in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen ist, wusste ich irgendwie über eine absolut geheime Organisation Bescheid, die gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat. Dann wusste ich seltsamerweise, dass deine Eltern ein Teil davon sind und dass ich, wenn ich mich mit dir anfreunden würde, Informationen klauen konnte."

Rons Gesicht wechselte die Farbe von Rot zu Lila. „Ich wusste es!", erklärte er.

Harry zuckte zurück, als Ron dies sagte. Sein bester Freund dachte, dass was er gerade gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit. Er dachte wirklich, dass Harry die Art von Mensch war, die das Leben anderer Leute in Gefahr brachte, indem er sie ausspionierte und Informationen stahl.

„Denkst du das wirklich?", fragte er ernst.

Ron Weasley fühlte, dass es einen versteckten Part in dieser Frage gab. Der Ton in Harrys Stimme war beinahe eine Warnung, als ob Ron etwas verpasst hätte. Er wusste nicht, dass er als Mensch getestet wurde, als Freund. Also ignorierte er das Gefühl und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ja, das tue ich." Daher wusste er nicht, dass er nicht bestanden hatte.

Harry senkte den Kopf und atmete tief ein. Er glaubte daran, den Menschen eine zweite Chance zu geben, aber er hatte Ronald Weasley zu viele gegeben. Ron hatte heute unwiderruflich bewiesen, dass er kein wahrer Freund war und es auch nie sein würde. Er hatte Harry bereits vorher im Stich gelassen und kam hinterher immer wieder, aber dieses Mal würde Harry nicht einfach vergeben und vergessen.

„So sei es.", murmelte Harry.

Diejenigen, die verstanden, was gerade passiert war, sahen Ron mit Mitleid in den Augen an. Er war verblüffend dämlich, ihrer Meinung nach. Er hatte gerade einen der besten Freunde verloren, die man haben konnte und wusste es nicht einmal. Und wenn er dann seinen Fehler erkannte, würde es zu spät sein. Es war bereits jetzt zu spät.

„Mine?", fragte Harry.

Die intelligente Hexe sah mit nervösen Augen zwischen Harry und Ron hin- und her. Der eine war ihr bester Freund; der andere ihr fester Freund und der Mann, in den sie verliebt war. „Harry, ich..."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sie heute beide verloren.

„Es war dumm von mir, zu hoffen, dass ihr anders sein würdet, als die Verräter in meiner Welt.", meldete Orion sich zu Wort.

Hermine fuhr zusammen.

„Ich bin kein Verräter!", brüllte Ron. „Du bist einer! Er ist einer! Ihr beide seid es!"

„Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, oder?", murmelte Lupin kopfschüttelnd.

„Was meinen Sie?", schnappte Ron.

„Wenn Harry in der Zeit zurückgehen und die Prophezeiung Lucius Malfoy übergeben könnte, wissend, dass das Sirius wieder ins Leben zurückholen würde, würde er es tun?", fragte Remus.

Ron blickte finster drein. Er verstand nicht, was das mit der momentanen Situation zu tun hatte.

„Natürlich würde er das. Harry hat sich immer eine Familie gewünscht und Sirius war diese Familie für ihn.", behauptete Hermine.

„Nein, das würde ich nicht.", flüsterte Harry. „Auch wenn er dadurch wieder leben könnte, auch wenn ich so wieder sein Lachen hören oder sein Gesicht sehen könnte, würde ich das niemals tun."

„Was?", hauchte Hermine geschockt.

„Ganz egal wie viel Schmerz es mir bereitet, ich würde es niemals tun.", wiederholte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Warum?", wollte Ron widerwillig von dem Jungen wissen, den er als Verräter ansah.

„Weil es sein Vertrauen missbrauchen würde, würde er es tun und somit die Liebe, die er für Sirius fühlt, weniger real macht.", antwortete Orion.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", gab Hermine zu, von sich selbst genervt.

„Sein Leben würde auf Kosten vieler anderer wieder hergestellt werden. Seine Seele wäre gerettet, weil die Prophezeiung in Voldemorts Händen wäre und ihm somit einen Vorteil verschafft. Sirius würde sein Leben nicht als wertvoller betrachten als das von anderen.", mischte Lupin sich ein.

„Sirius würde glauben, dass, wenn ich ihn wirklich liebe und respektiere, ich das tue, was er wollte. Das tue, was richtig ist. Ihm erlauben zu sterben, sodass andere leben können.", sagte Harry erstickt.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Folgen dessen begriff, was sie vor ein paar Minuten gesagt hatte. „Harry, ich..."

„Es ist zu spät, Mine.", unterbrach er. „Du hast deine Wahl getroffen."

„Aber ich..."

„Wirst hoffentlich ein langes und erfülltes Leben haben, mit dem Mann, den du gewählt hast.", sagte Orion ruhig.

Rons Kopf bewegte sich zwischen den dreien hin und her. Er verstand die versteckten Aspekte der Unterhaltung nicht, aber er spürte, dass er etwas verpasste. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich alles um ihn herum ändern, nur er war immer noch derselbe.

Das hier war nur einer ihrer normalen Streits, nicht wahr? Er war sauer auf Harry, ließ seine Wut raus, blieb ein paar Tage für sich, entschuldigte sich und alles war wieder beim Alten. Es war immer so gewesen. Also warum fühlte es sich dann so an, als wäre es diesmal anders? Warum ahnte er, dass er etwas unglaublich Wertvolles verloren hatte und es nie wieder zurück bekommen würde?

Er wandte sich seiner Freundin zu und sah den panischen Blick in ihren Augen. Was war passiert? Was hatte er verpasst? Was verstand er nicht?

Das Geräusch eines Stuhls, der zurückgeschoben wurde, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Orion, der den Raum mit Harry an seiner Seite verließ. Harrys Gesicht verriet einen Mix aus Resignation und Enttäuschung.

Harry war doch nicht etwa von ihm enttäuscht, oder? Ron war immer schon so gewesen. Harry kannte ihn doch seit Jahren; sicherlich hatte er erkannt, dass Ron ab und zu mal ein völliger dickköpfiger Idiot war? Aber andererseits, falls Harry nicht enttäuscht von ihm war, von wem dann?

„Mine, was ist gerade passiert?", murmelte er.

„Harry vertraut uns nicht mehr.", antwortete sie erstickt. „Weil wir ihm nicht vertrauen."

Ron zuckte bei dieser Erklärung zurück, seine blauen Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Diese drei Worte, die Harry gemurmelt hatte, wiederholten sich in seinen Gedanken. „So sei es."

Was hatte er getan?

-

Orion und Harry verließen die Küche und betraten den Salon, sich nebeneinander auf die Couch setzend. „Du wirst schon wieder.", sagte Orion, als er durch Harrys Haare wuschelte.

Harry sah zu ihm auf und nickte. „Ich weiß, ich habe so lange überlebt und werde jetzt nicht einfach so aufgeben."

„Gut."

Harry lehnte den Kopf zurück und seufzte. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass Ron so reagieren würde; er hatte gehofft, er würde es nicht tun, aber er hatte. Es war egal, ob Ron all diese Dinge ernst gemeint hatte oder ob er einfach nur wieder geredet hatte, ohne nachzudenken; Harry war dessen müde.

Er hatte es satt einen besten Freund zu haben, der sich von ihm abwandte und ihn Lügner nannte. Ein Freund, der nicht an ihn glaubte und ihn wie Dreck behandelte, war nutzlos. Der Junge war ein eifersüchtiges Balg, das sich mehr um seine dummen Vorurteile scherte, als um die Wahrheit.

Es tat weh, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es ihm in Zukunft noch mehr Schmerz bereiten würde, würde er so einen Menschen weiter so nah an sich heran lassen. Schmerz, den er verhindern konnte, indem er jetzt alle Bande kappte, die sie verbanden.

Sein Blick landete auf dem Armband, dass Orion ihm gegeben hatte und er blinzelte, als er etwas erkannte, dass vollkommen offensichtlich war, woran er aber bisher nicht gedacht hatte. „Happy Birthday, Orion.", sagte er.

Die Hand, die noch immer durch sein Haar strich, glitt zu seinen Schultern hinunter und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Danke, Harry."

„Ich habe kein Geschenk für dich.", murrte Harry. Orion war nur für ihn von so weit her gekommen und er hatte nichts, was er ihm als Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit überreichen konnte.

„Das macht nichts, Harry.", versicherte Orion ihm.

„Aber du hast meine Sehkraft korrigiert und das Armband für mich gemacht und...", seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Niemand war jemals so nett zu ihm gewesen, ohne etwas als Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Alles was Orion scheinbar wollte, war ihn glücklich und in Sicherheit zu wissen.

„Das Wissen, dass du kein Blut an deinen Händen kleben haben wirst, ist mir Geschenk genug.", sagte Orion überzeugt.

Harry zitterte und schmiegte sich an Orion. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es hätte tun können.", gab er zu; seine Stimme schuldbeladen.

„Reinen Herzens zu sein ist keine Schwäche.", sagte Orion ihm. „Ich hätte mir mehr Sorgen gemacht, wenn du jemanden hättest töten wollen. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht bestimmt ist, Blut an den Händen zu haben, Harry. Ich bin hier, um sicher zu stellen, dass das nicht passiert."

„Auch du solltest kein Blut an den Händen kleben haben.", flüsterte Harry.

Orion zuckte bei der Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme zusammen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass es dich stören würde und das..."

Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund. „Du hast mich missverstanden. Ich habe gemeint, dass ich wünschte, du hättest nicht töten müssen. Du hattest keine Wahl und hast deine Prophezeiung erfüllt; wie könnte ich dich nicht dafür respektieren? Dann, nach all dem Leid das du ertragen musstest, kommst du hierher, damit ich das nicht durchmachen muss."

„Ich habe nur getan, was richtig ist.", sagte Orion.

„Viele Menschen entscheiden sich dazu, nicht das richtige zu tun, weil es schwerer ist. Du bist eine unglaubliche Person, Harry Potter.", sagte Harry zu ihm.

Beiden wurde es bei diesen Worten warm ums Herz. Keiner der Beiden hatte diese Worte je in diesem Tonfall gesagt bekommen.

Harry legte seinen Kopf genau über Orions Herz und hörte den regelmäßigen Schlägen zu. Es war seltsam zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Dass jemand da war, der ihn immer unterstützen und führen würde. Sirius hatte versucht, das zu tun, aber es war nicht immer möglich gewesen. Nicht einmal Sirius hatte von seinen tiefsten Unsicherheiten gewusst.

Er fühlte sich sicher, wenn er bei Orion war. Beschützt und geliebt.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so gefühlt zu haben. Die Dursleys hatten ihn sicherlich niemals gehalten und auf ihn aufgepasst. Molly Weasley erdrückte ihn mehr als alles andere. Dumbledore war jemand, der ab und zu da war, aber die meiste Zeit über war er unerreichbar aufgrund seiner vielen Aufgaben. Und Sirius... war nun nicht mehr.

Orion hebte seine Hand begann wieder, durch die ungezähmten Haare zu streicheln. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen.", sagte er.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte Harry.

Orion würde sich so fühlen, wie er. Beide befürchteten, dass das alles nur ein wunderschöner Traum war und wenn sie aufwachten, ihnen wie der grausamste Alptraum erscheinen würde: endlich glücklich zu sein, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder in der Realität zu landen.

„Wirst du nicht zu ihnen zurück müssen, nachdem du ihn besiegt hast?", fragte Harry. Er unterdrückte den selbstsüchtigen Drang, zu sagen, dass er Orion für immer hier bei sich haben wollte.

„Nein, ich kann nicht zurück. Ich habe es so gemeint, als ich sagte, ich würde dich nicht verlassen.", beruhigte Orion ihn.

„Wirst du sie nicht vermissen?", harkte Harry nach.

Orion schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.", erwiderte er. „Es gibt nur eine Handvoll Leute, die ich vermissen würde, aber sie sind alle hier, also sollte das kein Problem sein."

„Jemand bestimmten?" Harry war zweifellos neugierig, wer Orions Vertrauen und Loyalität gewonnen hatte.

„Luna Lovegood.", sagte er sofort.

Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf Harrys Gesicht. „Ich mag sie."

„Ich auch. Außerdem bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass deine Luna ganz genau wissen wird, wer ich bin und woher ich komme.", sagte Orion.

„Sie war die Seherin.", rief Harry aus.

„In der Tat.", stimmte Orion zu. „Sie war diejenige, die mir gesagt hat, dass ich hierher kommen könnte und hat mich hierher gesandt, als ich sie darum bat."

„Ich bin sicher, ihre Erklärung für dein Verschwinden wird ziemlich einfallsreich sein.", kicherte Harry vergnügt.

„Ah ja, ich kann es schon sehen. Nachdem der Nargel den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler besiegt hat, hat das Schlickschlupf den Nargel fortgebracht, damit der Mini-Nargel nicht das Leid ertragen muss, Thestrale zu bekämpfen.", sagte Orion mit mystischer Stimme.

Die zwei Zauberer sahen sich an und brachten in lautes Gelächter aus; die Spannung, die sich während des Essens aufgebaut hatte, verschwand nun endgültig.

Eines der Dielenbretter knarrte leise und Orion war sofort auf den Beinen, Zauberstab gezogen und auf den Eindringling gerichtet, während er Harry sicher hinter sich brachte.

„Exzellente Reflexe, mein Junge.", kommentierte Dumbledore.

„Danke, Albus.", sagte er.

„Ich befürchte, wir müssen deine Pläne für die Zukunft besprechen, mein lieber Junge.", stellte der Direktor fröhlich fest, als er über seinen Bart strich.

Orion blickte auf den beschädigten Arm des Direktors und seufzte. Er war zu spät, um den Mann zu retten, aber er war nicht zu spät, um vielen anderen zu helfen, die niemals wissen würden, das und auf welche Art und Weise er ihre Zukunft und den Krieg verändert hatte.

„Natürlich, Albus.", antwortete er.

„Der junge Mr. Potter wird Anfang September wieder in den Unterricht müssen.", sagte Albus.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.", erwiderte Orion. „Ich habe vor, in der Schule zu bleiben, während er dort ist. Ich bin sicher, du kannst mir entsprechende Wohnräume zuteilen?" Es war keine Bitte.

„Natürlich, lieber Junge.", versicherte Dumbledore. „Du weißt aber, dass du nicht mit in den Unterricht kannst, die Schüler werden misstrauisch werden, wenn sie zwei Harry Potters in Hogwarts sehen."

„Er ist nicht dumm.", murrte Harry.

Orion gluckste laut, während Dumbledore tatsächlich etwas rötlich um die Nase wurde und eine Entschuldigung murmelte.

„Ich bin ein voll zertifizierter Zauberer, Albus. Auch habe ich Aurortraining von Moody, Shacklebolt und ein paar anderen erhalten. Ich werde den Unterricht nicht besuchen müssen. Bezüglich deiner Befürchtung, dass mich jemand sehen könnte, keine Sorge. Ich kann einen Zauber nutzen, der mein Äußeres verändert.", erklärte Orion.

„Es gibt magische Gegenstände, die einem erlauben, durch solche Zauber hindurch zu sehen, mein Junge.", sagte Dumbledore.

Ein Slytherin-ähnliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Moody hat mir den Zauber der Unsäglichen beigebracht. Nicht einmal er wird dadurch sehen können.", sagte Orion. „Er wird vielleicht erkennen, dass ich einen Zauber trage, aber er wird nicht wissen, wer ich bin."

Harry blinzelte. „Der Zauber der Unsäglichen?", fragte er nach.

„Das ist der Zauber, den die Unsäglichen benutzen. Er ist völlig fehlerlos und kann nur aufgelöst werden, wenn der Träger damit einverstanden ist.", erklärte Orion.

„Könnte er meine Narbe überdecken?", fragte Harry.

„In der Tat, ich benutze ihn oft für genau das. Das und eine Veränderung meiner Augenfarbe zwingt andere dazu, mich als jemand anderen zu sehen. Eine Person, die dem berüchtigten Harry Potter leicht ähnelt.", zog er ihn auf.

Harry runzelte die Stirn bei dieser Aussage.

„Da du das schon einmal durchgemacht hast,", begann Dumbledore. „nehme ich an, dass du den Aufenthaltsort bestimmter Artefakte kennst?"

Der verspielte Ausdruck auf Orions Gesicht verschwand, als die Ernsthaftigkeit in seine Augen zurückkehrte. „Das tue ich."

„Wirst du sie alle wieder zerstören können?", fragte Albus.

„Ja.", bestätigte Orion. „Diese Zeit erlaubt es uns sogar, Pläne zu erstellen."

„Ihr habt vorher nicht geplant?", fragte der Direktor geschockt.

Orion seufzte und strich sich müde über das Gesicht. „Ich war das letzte Mal allein, Albus. Es gab niemanden, der mich leiten könnte; alle, denen ich vertraut hatte, waren tot."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mit dieser furchtbaren Aufgabe allein gelassen hab, mein Junge.", entschuldige Dumbledore sich.

„Das war nicht deine Schuld. Das Schicksal war es, dass entschieden hat, dass ich diese Bürde alleine tragen sollte.", sprach Orion.

Harry fühlte Schuldgefühle in sich aufkommen. Orion hatte bereits soviel Schmerz erlitten und er tat nichts, außer sich zurückzulehnen und es noch einmal passieren zu lassen. Er hatte ihrer Unterhaltung beinahe passiv zugehört und das war gar nicht seine Art. Ja, er war glücklich, dass er das nicht selbst tun musste, aber er wollte auch keine Bürde sein.

Orion streckte die Hand aus und verpasste Harry einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Hör auf, so zu denken."

„Wie?"

„Ich würde genau das gleiche denken, wäre ich in deiner Position.", murmelte Orion. „Du bist keine Bürde, Harry. Es stört mich nicht, die Prophezeiung in deiner Welt noch einmal zu erfüllen. Es war meine Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen."

Dumbledore verfolgte die Geschehnisse mit großem Interesse.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Harry. „Ich will dir helfen..."

„Nein!", rief Orion aus. „Ich will nicht, dass du dir ebenfalls die Hände schmutzig machst, Harry. Ich bin hergekommen, damit dir das nicht passiert."

„Aber..."

Orion nahm Harrys Gesicht in eine Hand, tief in seine beunruhigten Augen blickend. „Lass mich dich beschützen, Harry. Lass mich bitte diese Bürde tragen.", bat er.

„Ich will nicht, dass du bereust, hierher gekommen zu sein.", murmelte Harry.

„Das werde ich nicht.", schwor Orion. „Ich werde es niemals bereuen, dir zu helfen. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, jemand würde mich retten, Harry. Niemand ist gekommen, aber ich kann dir helfen. Lass mich helfen."

„Versprich mir, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst.", verlangte Harry.

„Ich verspreche es.", erwiderte er. Wie könnte ich es jemals bereuen, bei dir zu sein?, fragte Orion sich.

Harry akzeptierte das Versprechen und erlaubte sich, sich zu entspannen, als eine schwielige Hand an seinem Shirt zog und ihn in Orions Arme brachte.

Orion blickte Dumbledore mit entschlossenen Augen an und lehnte den Kopf zur Seite, den Mann beobachtend, der ihn damals mit einer unglaublichen Aufgabe versehen hatte. Allerdings würde Dumbledore dieses Mal hier sein, um ihm dabei zu helfen, ein wenig der Last zu tragen.

„Ich weiß, wo sie sind, Albus... jeder einzelne. Ich habe ihn einmal besiegt, ich werde es wieder tun.", Orions Stimme bebte vor Entschlossenheit.

Albus Dumbledore blickte den Mann an, der Harry Potter war und neigte den Kopf. Der Junge hatte sich zu einem starken, entschlossenen und mutigen jungen Mann entwickelt. Seine Eltern wären stolz auf ihn gewesen.

„Ich glaube dir, mein Junge, ich glaube dir.", sagte Dumbledore.

Ginny betrat zögerlich den Raum, den Blickkontakt der beiden mächtigen Zauberer unterbrechend. „Mum wollte jetzt den Kuchen anschneiden.", sagte sie, sich unwohl fühlend.

„Wir sind gleich da.", antwortete Orion für sie.

Er stand auf und wartete darauf, dass Harry ebenfalls hochkam; dem Jüngeren und Ginny in den Flur und zurück in die Küche folgend.

Die betraten den Raum und starrten auf die schwebenden Ballons und die Schokoladentorte. Ein lautes und nicht ganz einstimmes „Happy Birthday" hallte durch den Raum.

Zusammen traten sie vor und pusteten die Kerzen aus. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, wussten sie nicht, was sie sich wünschen sollten.

Loom that does our dreams weave,  
To faith and hope, we wish to cleave,  
Yet, our hearts can do naught but grieve,  
We're trapped in nightmares that never leave.

* * *

Review? *liebguck* =)

glg wölfin


	4. Apple: I

huhu,

und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. ^^  
wieder gebetat von der wunderbaren 'Mamodo'!! =) Danke süße!

auch ein großes Danke an Yanne S., die mir zum letzten Kapitel ein Review dagelassen hat! *Keks rüberreich*

* * *

**Faerietayle**

Apple delicious, sweet, and tart,  
Color of blood inside my heart,  
I'll tell you now from the very start,  
I never wish from him to part.

Orion drehte sich langsam auf die Seite, rutschte ein Stück von Harry weg und stieg aus dem Bett. Er stand auf und schlich sich im Pyjama aus dem Zimmer, das Badezimmer auf der anderen Seite des Flurs anstrebend. Orion schlüpfte hinein und zog sich aus. Er stieg in die Dusche, drehte das Wasser voll auf und seufzte wohlig, als das heiße Nass auf seine angespannten Muskeln traf.

Orion lehnte mit der Stirn gegen die kühlen Fließen und atmete langsam. Er hatte eine Menge Aufgaben zu erledigen, aber Harrys Sicherheit war die Wichtigste. Um alles andere konnte er sich kümmern, sobald er Zeit hatte.

Er würde sein Ziel nicht vernachlässigen, ganz und gar nicht. Allerdings erinnerte er sich sehr genau daran, wie sehr es wehtat, allein zu sein. Es brannte und schmerzte im Innern und das Gefühl der Dunkelheit würde wachsen und ihn verschlucken. Er wollte nicht, das dieses Gefühl von Harry Besitz ergriff, wo er doch gegen die Dunkelheit ankämpfen konnte.

Orion stieg aus der Dusche und schnappte sich eines der warmen Handtücher, um sich abzutrocknen. Er gluckste, als er sah, in welchem Zustand sich seine Haare befanden, rubbelte sie aber dann trotzdem trocken. Sobald er trocken war, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Pyjamahaufen hervor und schwang ihn prezise.

Im Nu war er angezogen: er trug ein blutrotes, langärmeliges Shirt mit dem Gryffindor-Wappen auf dem Rücken. Seine Jeans waren schwarz und passten gut zum Oberteil, insgesamt ein auffallend gut aussehendes Bild. Er blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel und nickte, ehe er das Badezimmer verließ.

Er ging die Treppen hinunter und in die Küche, sich an den nun stillen Tisch setzend. Er ignorierte die anderen Anwesenden und schnappte sich ein paar Pfannkuchen und einige Scheiben Bacon.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Molly.

„Schläft noch.", erwiderte Orion.

„Bill, sei ein Schatz und weck ihn auf, okay?", bat Molly ihren ältesten Sohn.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe.", gab Orion zurück. „Er braucht seinen Schlaf."

Molly schnaufte verärgert und legte die Hände auf die Hüften. „Nun hör mal zu, junger Mann, ich weiß, was das Beste..."

„Für deine eigenen Kinder ist.", fuhr er ihr dazwischen. „Harry war und ist keines deiner Kinder. Ich werde nicht dastehen und dir erlauben, ihn bis zum geht nicht mehr zu bemuttern und ihn herum zu kommandieren."

„Ich kommandiere ihn nicht herum!", protestierte Molly.

„Harry, geh ins Bett. Harry, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Harry, komm jetzt essen.", spottete Orion. „Er ist sechszehn Jahre alt, Mrs Weasley und durchaus fähig, solche Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen."

„Er isst aber nicht genug!", rief Molly aus.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass er genug isst.", versicherte Orion ihr. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert."

Sie blickte ihn verärgert an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Rührei zu.

Er aß still zuende und verließ den Raum dann schnell; er war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit diesen Fremden zu unterhalten, die ihm so vertraut waren. Es gab da etwas, um das er sich sofort kümmern musste.

„Kreacher!", rief er, sobald er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Der griesgrämige Elf erschien mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck.

Orion zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als der Hauself nicht sofort begann, Beleidigungen um sich zu werfen, nahm aber an, dass Harry einen Weg gefunden hatte, ihn ruhig zu stellen. „In diesem Haus gibt es ein Medaillon mit Schlangen drauf.", sagte er.

Krachers Blick wurde noch finsterer, als er das sagte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, das war Meister Regulus Medaillon.", fuhr er fort. „Ich will, dass du es mir gibst, damit ich es zerstören kann, so wie Regulus es wollte."

Kreachers Gesicht verriet seine Unentschlossenheit.

„Ich werde es zerstören können. Ich weiß, dass du das bereits seit Jahren versuchst, es aber nicht geschafft hast.", sagte Orion voll Mitgefühl. „Das war sehr loyal von dir."

Bei diesem Kommentar nickte Kreacher leicht.

„Wenn du mir das Medaillon bringst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dein Kopf an die Wand gehängt wird, wenn du stirbst.", versprach Orion ihm.

Der Elf verbeugte sich einmal und verschwand. Ein paar Momente später erschien er wieder, mit Slytherins Medaillon in der Hand. Seine knochigen Hände hielten es, als wäre es der kostbarste aller Schätze, ehe er es Orion hinhielt. Dieser nahm es an sich und steckte es vorsichtig in seine Tasche.

„Regulus wäre stolz auf dich gewesen.", komplimentierte Orion, ehe der Elf wieder verschwand.

Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und seufzte erleichtert. Er hatte gehofft, dass Mundungus Fletcher es in dieser Zeit noch nicht gestohlen hatte. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht darauf gefreut, es schon wieder suchen zu müssen. Sah so aus, als hätte er ein wenig Hilfe bekommen.

Er hatte einen der vier verbleibenden Horkruxe in seinem Besitz.

Er schloss die Augen und rieb sich das Gesicht. Er wollte nicht über die Horrorszenarien nachdenken, die er dieses Mal sehen würde. Seine erste Erfahrung mit den Horkruxen war schlimm genug gewesen, aber er wusste, er musste sie alle noch einmal zerstören. Das war der einzige Weg, Harry und diese Welt sicher zu machen.

Laute Geräusche von oben rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Stufen knarrten als sie jemand hinunterrannte und dabei das Portrait von Mrs. Black weckte. Er hörte schnelle Schritte und Orion sprang von der Couch auf und lief besorgt hinaus in den Flur.

In dem Augenblick, in dem er durch die Tür trat, warf sich Harry in seine Arme. Er bebte und zitterte vor Angst. Orion legte seine Arme fest um ihn und drückte Harry an sich. „Was ist los, Harry?"

Der Junge sah verschreckt aus; seine grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine Pupillen geweitet. Hatte er einen Alptraum gehabt, nachdem Orion das Zimmer verlassen hatte?

„Ich dachte, du wärest ein Traum.", keuchte Harry. „Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst weg. Ich dachte, das alles wäre nur ein Traum und dass ich immer noch gefangen wäre und..." Er begann zu hyperventilieren.

„Shh.", beruhigte Orion ihn und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Er warf den Leuten, die sie neugierig aus der Küche beobachteten einen bösen Blick zu. Als sie dennoch weiterhin starrten, drehte er sich so, dass sie Harry nicht mehr sehen konnten und schob ihn dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich mit Harry auf dem Schoß wieder auf die Couch setzte.

„Ich war sicher, es war eine Lüge und ich müsste ihn töten.", sagte Harry und zitterte.

Orion seufzte und drückte Harry etwas näher an sich. „Shh.", wiederholte er.

Orion erinnerte sich an einen ähnlichen Moment in seiner Welt. Der Moment, in dem er erkannt hatte, dass er keine Wahl hatte, als zum Mörder zu werden. Dieses übelkeiterregende Gefühl war gewachsen und hatte sich ausgebreitet, an ihm gefressen, bis nichts außer Furcht und Angst zurückblieb.

Er hatte sich hilflos und pathetisch gefühlt. Er war der Retter und alle zählten auf ihn. Er war die einzige Person, die Voldemort besiegen konnte; niemand sonst würde es schaffen. Es war sein Schicksal – allein seine Aufgabe. In diesem Moment hatte er nichts mehr gewollt, als einen Menschen, der kommen und ihn retten würde. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass diese Bürde auf den Schultern eines anderen lasten würde, ganz egal wie feige dies schien; aber niemand hatte ihm die Bürde abgenommen.

Orion konnte sich gut vorstellen, welche Angst Harry gerade hatte. Er dachte, dies wäre alles nur ein wunderbarer Traum gewesen, der sich in den grausamsten Alptraum verwandelt hatte. Dies ließ seine Beschützerinstinkte nicht ohne Effekt und sie wuchsen.

„Du bist nicht gegangen.", hauchte Harry, als er seine Wange an Orions Hals presste.

„Ich habe versprochen, dass ich bleibe.", erinnerte Orion ihn.

„Die Leute halten nie ihre Versprechen zu mir.", murmelte Harry.

Orion zuckte bei dieser Wahrheit zusammen. Dieser Fakt war ihm nur zu vertraut. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin anders. Ich werde jedes Versprechen, dass ich dir gegenüber mache, auch halten.", versicherte er ihm.

„Warum tust du das? Warum interessiert es dich?", fragte Harry.

Orion wusste, dass er keine allgemeine Antwort wollte. In Wahrheit war die Antwort komplex und nicht einmal er verstand sie vollkommen. „Sicherlich nicht, weil du Harry Potter und somit ein alternatives Selbst von mir bist. Das ist ein kleiner Teil davon, aber nicht der Hauptgrund." Er seufzte. „Niemand war je da, um mich zu retten, selbst als ich einen Retter brauchte. Ich kann dich retten."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Das klang wie eine Verpflichtung.

Orion ergriff sein Kinn und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Du bist keine Verpflichtung oder Bürde, also wag es nicht, so etwas zu denken."

Harry senkte kleinlaut den Blick.

„Sie hat versprochen, ich würde hier glücklich werden.", gab er zu. „Sie hat vorhergesehen, dass ich den Kampf wiederholen müsste, es das aber wert wäre."

„Was könnte soviel Leiden wert machen?", fragte Harry.

„Liebe.", erwiderte Orion. „Sie sagte, ich würde Liebe und Verständnis in dieser Welt finden." Er blinzelte langsam. „Ich bin nicht zu dir gekommen, weil du Harry Potter, sondern weil du Harry bist. Du bist die einzige Person, die mich jemals verstehen wird."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte seine eigene Welt verlassen, um Harry, dem Individuum – nicht Harry, dem Retter, zu helfen? Harry hätte an seiner Stelle etwas Ähnliches getan und das ließ ihm warm ums Herz werden. Sie verstanden einander wirklich.

„Jemand, der dich wirklich versteht, ist ein seltenes Geschenk.", gab Harry von sich.

„Und jemand, der dich bedingungslos liebt, ist unbezahlbar.", fuhr Orion fort, laut aussprechend, was sie beide dachten.

„Ich könnte nie jemanden lieben, der mich nicht versteht.", murmelte Harry. Orions verspannte sich bei diesen Worten und Harry ließ die letzten Minuten noch einmal in Gedanken Revue passieren. Er wurde rot, als er erkannte, was das beinhaltete. Orion war theoretisch Harry, also würde er genauso fühlen.

Er starrte Orion verwirrt und leicht verschämt an.

Orion blickte hinunter in seine Augen, als er mit sich selbst kämpfte. Luna hatte gesagt, dass Harry die einzige Person war, in die er sich je verlieben könnte, aber er wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er genau, wie sehr Harry es hasste, angelogen und außen vor gelassen zu werden. Dieser eine Moment würde eine große Rolle für seine Zukunft spielen. Wie konnte er diese Situation am Besten angehen? Wie sagte man seinem alternativen Ich, dass sie nur miteinander glücklich werden konnten?

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und nickte einmal.

„Oh.", keuchte Harry. Er wurde noch röter und versteckte sein Gesicht in Orions Halsbeuge.

„War das ein gutes 'oh' oder ein schlechtes 'oh', dass auf tiefe, seelische Narben hinweist?", fragte er ernst.

„Es war ein überraschend fasziniertes 'oh' natürlich.", zog Harry ihn auf.

„Also bist du nicht angewidert?", fragte Orion besorgt.

„Nein.", erwiderte Harry sofort. „Ich habe bisher nur noch nie darüber nachgedacht, mit einem Jungen zusammen zu sein.", gab er zu.

„Das ging mir genauso.", stimmte Orion zu.

„Hattest du Beziehungen in deiner Welt?", wollte Harry, sich nun doch etwas unsicher fühlend.

„Nein, nie. Ich habe niemandem genug vertraut, um ihn so nah an mich heran zu lassen.", gab Orion als Antwort.

„Luna sagt, dass wir glücklich miteinander werden.", sagte Harry, die erhaltene Information noch einmal wiederholend.

„Ja, das hat sie gesagt. Du musst dem aber nicht zustimmen. Ich würde dich niemals zwingen, mit mir auszugehen oder ähnliches.", antwortete Orion.

„Ich fühle mich sicher bei dir.", flüsterte Harry.

„Das freut mich.", sagte er.

„Ich bin nicht gegen die Vorstellung – es scheint nur seltsam zu sein. Ich würde ja praktisch mit mir selbst ausgehen.", kicherte Harry. Seine Antwort brachte Orion zum Lachen.

„Ich fühle mich grade wie Malfoy. Der einzige Weg, um glücklich zu werden, ist, sich in mich selbst zu verlieben. Niemand anderes wird mich je verstehen können.", imitierte Orion hochnäsig. Die zwei Zauberer brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das ist merkwürdig. Ich kenne dich eigentlich erst seit gestern."

„Und trotzdem kennen wir einander besser, als irgendjemand sonst. Wir haben ähnliches durchgemacht und haben beinahe die gleichen Enttäuschungen und Hürden hinter uns. Niemals wird man jemanden so gut verstehen, wie wir einander verstehen.", stellte Harry weise fest.

Orion lächelte zu ihm herunter und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Das klingt jetzt komisch. Ähm, willst du mit mir ausgehen, Harry Potter?"

„Der Harry Potter will sich mit mir verabreden?", quietschte Harry in gespielter Aufregung. „Ich fühle mich geehrt!"

Orion verlor alle Selbstbeherrschung und brach in lautes Lachen aus. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, dass das Leben sich so gut angefühlt hatte. Die Wärme in seiner Brust breitete sich langsam aus und schmolz das Eis, das er dort errichtet hatte. „Wie lautet Ihre Antwort, Mr. Potter?"

„Nun, Mr. Potter, ich befürchte, Sie werden mich nicht mehr los. Ich könnte einem so gut aussehendem Typen keine Abfuhr erteilen.", rief Harry mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme aus.

Orion rieb sich die Fingernägel über seine Brust. „Ja, ich sehe ziemlich gut aus, nicht wahr?"

Harry kicherte. „Ich werde sexy sein, wenn ich älter bin.", stimmte er zu. Der Augenblick, in dem diese Worte seinen Mund verließen, lief er knallrot an. „Ich meine – verdammt noch mal, ich klang eben so wie Malfoy.", grummelte er und brachte Orion damit wieder zum Lachen.

Harrys Magen wählte diesen Moment, um laut zu Knurren. Er blinzelte einmal und rieb sich dann den Hinterkopf. „Ich hatte keine Zeit zu essen, weil ich mir solche Sorgen gemacht hab."

„Ich weiß, kümmern wir jetzt mal darum.", meinte Orion. Sein Arm lag wie selbstverständlich um Harrys Schultern, als sie den Flur überquerten und die Küche betraten.

„Morgen, Harry.", sagte Lupin.

„Guten Morgen, Moony.", erwiderte Harry.

„Guten Morgen, unsere prächtigen, kleinen Harryleins!", riefen die Zwillinge mit eindeutigen Blicken.

Harry und Orion kicherten bei diesem verspielten Verhalten. „Fred, George.", sagten sie und nickten dem richtigen Zwilling jeweils zu.

„Wie könnt ihr sie auseinander halten?", fragte Charlie neugierig.

„Geheimnis!", gaben die beiden gleichzeitig zurück.

„Guten Morgen, Harry, Schatz.", trällerte Molly mit einem Lächeln. „Wie hast du geschlafen? Fühlst du dich gut? Du hast heute Morgen das Frühstück verschlafen.", rügte sie. „Ich werde dir schnell etwas machen, Schatz."

„Nicht nötig.", hielt Orion sie auf. „Ich werde für ihn kochen."

Molly stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Junger Mann, du musst wissen, diese Küche..."

„Gehört Harry und mir.", unterbrach er. „Genau wie dieses Haus."

Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich mehrmals.

„Ich habe jedes Recht, diese Küche zu benutzen, wenn ich das will." Er bedeutete Harry, sich zu setzen und lief dann um die geschockte Hexe herum zu den Schränken und dem Kühlschrank.

Harry beobachtete diese Interaktion ungläubig. Er war nicht geschockt, dass Orion Mrs. Weasley an ihren Platz verwiesen hatte, nein, dass hätte er erwarten sollen. Er war geplättet, dass Orion für ihn kochte. Harry hasste es, zu kochen; er hatte es immer als eine Art Folter bei den Dursleys angesehen und obwohl er gut darin war, genoss er es nicht.

Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass Orion genauso fühlte. Das Wissen, dass Orion freiwillig für ihn kochte, ließ Harrys Herz schneller schlagen.

„Harry, Schatz?", flüsterte Molly.

„Hmm, oh richtig, ich hab wunderbar geschlafen und mir geht es fantastisch.", beantwortete er ihre Fragen.

Sogar Snapes Augenbrauen hoben sich bei dieser Aussage. Harry Potter fühlte sich niemals _fantastisch_. Er war immer _in Ordnung_ und nur _in Ordnung_, bis gestern, als es ihm plötzlich _gut_ gegangen war. Heute übertrumpfte er das und klassifizierte das Leben als _fantastisch_? Alle Anwesenden waren sich darüber im Klaren, dass ihr mysteriöser Gast der Grund für Harrys neuen Blick aufs Leben war.

Orion bewegte sich weiter sicher in der Küche, das Mittagessen mit präzisen Bewegungen vorbereitend. Er rührte den Topf auf dem Herd neuneinhalb Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um und wiederholte das dann in die andere Richtung. Die gegrillten Käsesandwiches wurden umgedreht.

Er hasste kochen; das tat er wirklich, aber er wusste, Harry würde das Essen wirklich zu schätzen wissen. Und ehrlich gesagt, störte es ihn nicht allzu sehr, wenn er für Harry kochte.

Snape beobachtete seine präzisen Bewegungen mit intensiven, schwarzen Augen. Jede kleine Muskelanspannung wurde analysiert. „Wenn Sie so gut sind, finde ich es seltsam, dass Ihre Fähigkeiten ihm Tränkebrauen so furchtbar sind.", schnarrte er.

„Ich hasse kochen.", sagte Orion ihm. „Tränkebrauen ist dem Kochen ähnlich – also hasse ich es auch."

„Sie sind überraschend gut darin.", gab Snape widerwillig zu. „Sie könnten sich zu einem Tränkemeister ausbilden lassen."

„Würde ich nie tun.", mischte sich Harry ein.

„Und warum?", konnte Snape seine Neugier nicht unterdrücken.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Nur weil man in etwas gut ist, muss man es noch lange nicht mögen."

Snape nickte. Er wusste das nur zu gut. Er war ein genialer Spion, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er es genoss, seinen Hals zu riskieren und all die Aufgaben zu erledigen, die mit dem Titel kamen. „Dieses Geschick haben Sie im Unterricht nie gezeigt.", kommentierte er.

„Natürlich nicht, warum sollte ich mich bei etwas anstrengen, dass ich hasse, wenn es nicht gefordert wird?", fragte Harry und brachte den Mann zum Blinzeln. „Ich muss den Unterricht besuchen, Sir, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ich mein Bestes darin geben muss."

„Da haben Sie eine wahre Slytherin-Einstellung, Mr. Potter.", sagte Snape.

Lupin lächelte wissend. „Ah, ja, du hast diese kleine Enthüllung gestern verpasst, nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Welche Enthüllung?", forderte Severus zu wissen.

„Der sprechende Hut wollte Harry nach Slytherin stecken.", gab Remus zurück.

Eine tränkebefleckte Hand hob sich und fasste sich an den Nasenrücken. „Ein Slytherin mit Rumtreiber-Genen.", murmelte er. „Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen."

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte Harry. „Das sollte auch nie jemand erfahren."

„Diese Information kam warum genau ans Licht?", fragte Snape.

„Um zu helfen, meine Identität zu überprüfen.", erwiderte Orion.

„Zwei Harry Potters.", murmelte Snape. „Nicht ein – zwei Slytherins mit Rumtreiber-Genen."

Remus, Orion und Harry brachen in lautes Lachen aus.

Als Snape ihnen böse Blicke zuwarf, brachte Remus kichernd heraus: „Du musst zugeben, es ist amüsant, Severus."

Der böse Blick wurde intensiver, aber Snapes dünne Lippen zuckten ganz leicht. „Ich nehme an, das Wiesel hat es nicht gut aufgenommen.", meinte er.

Harry zuckte bei der Erinnerung an den Verrat seines ehemaligen besten Freundes zusammen. „Nein."

Zum ersten Mal tat Snape etwas Unerwartetes; er sagte nichts Beleidigendes oder Gemeines. Er hielt tatsächlich den Mund. Ihm war das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und des Verrats sehr vertraut. Er fühlte ein klein wenig Mitgefühl in sich aufsteigen und erstickte dieses sofort wieder. Er wusste dass Harry Mitleid genau so sehr hasste, wie er selbst.

Orion bewegte sich zwischen dem Tisch und der Küchenplatte hin und her, das Mittagessen servierend. Er stellte einen Teller vor Harry, einen daneben für sich und einen dritten vor Snape ab. „Essen Sie.", trug er dem Mann auf.

Ron wählte diesen Moment, um mit Hermine die Küche zu betreten. Er starrte Orion böse an und blaffte: „Was zur Hölle denkst du, was du tust?"

„Mittag essen.", schnappte er zurück.

„Du hast der schmierigen Fledermaus etwas zu essen gegeben!", brüllte er geschockt.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley! Wie kannst du es wagen, einen deiner Professoren so zu nennen?", kreischte Molly.

„Aber Mum, das ist Snape!", rief er, als er beleidigend mit dem Finger auf den Mann zeigte.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, wer er ist und ich weiß, ich habe dir bessere Manieren beigebracht, junger Mann.", erwiderte sie hitzig, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Es tut mir Leid, Severus, ich weiß nicht, was..."

„Es ist okay.", schnaubte Snape gleichgültig.

Ein trotziger Ausdruck erschien auf Rons Gesicht. „Okay." Sein Blick bohrte sich in Orion, der um den Tisch herum lief, um sich neben Harry zu setzen. „Warum hast du für Snape Mittag gekocht?"

„Das hab ich nicht. Ich habe für Harry und mich gekocht und hatte noch genug übrig für Professor Snape.", erwiderte er. Es war eine Lüge und jeder, der in der Küche gewesen war, während er kochte, wusste das. Er hatte alles ganz genau abgemessen; es gab keine Reste.

„Warum hast du die Reste Snape gegeben?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Weil er es so wollte.", schnappte er.

„Ich mag ihn.", fügte Orion sorglos hinzu. Er löffelte in Ruhe seine Tomatensuppe. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, welche Reaktion auf seine Aussage folgen würde.

„Du magst ihn?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

Ron war nun völlig rot angelaufen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber es kam nur unverständliches Gebrabbel heraus.

„Ja." Er griff nach dem gegrillten Käse und riss ein Stück ab, es in die Suppe tunkend, ehe er es aß. Harry und Severus machten es ihm nach.

„Du kannst die schleimige Fledermaus nicht mögen! Niemand mag den schmierigen Kerl! Niemand vertraut ihm. Alle wissen das!", knurrte Ron, als er die Fähigkeit zu sprechen wiedererlangte.

Harrys Augen verengten sich vor Wut auf den rothaarigen Idioten, als er sah, wie sich Snapes Hand bei seinen Worten ganz leicht verkrampfte.

„Ronald Weasley!", kreischte Molly.

„Ich kann mögen, wen ich will und ich kann vertrauen, wem ich will.", stellte Orion klar.

„Du vertraust ihm also wirklich?", fragte Ron skeptisch. „Snape, dem hinterhältigen, schleimigen Typ von einem Spion?"

„Ja, ich vertraue ihm. Ich vertraue ihm mehr, als irgendjemand anderem auf dieser Welt, ausgenommen Harry.", sagte Orion.

Ein winziges Flackern eines Lächelns war auf Snapes Gesicht zu erkennen, ehe es verschwand. Seine Hand begann, sich wieder zu bewegen und er aß weiter von der unglaublich leckeren Suppe. Seine Geschmacksnerven explodierten selig, als er aß.

„Mehr, als mir?", rief Ron geschockt aus.

„Definitiv.", lächelte Orion spöttisch.

„Mehr als Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine interessiert. Sicherlich war der Direktor vertrauenswürdiger als Professor Snape.

„Ja.", erwiderte Orion.

„Warum?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", schnappte Orion. Er senkte den Blick und aß weiter, die Blicke ignorierend. Ihre Meinungen waren ihm egal. Er hatte jahrelang im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit gestanden; falls sie glaubten, diese mitleiderregende Befragung würde ihn knacken, waren sie dümmer, als er so schon glaubte.

„Das ist wirklich lecker.", kommentierte Harry und brach die Stille.

„Danke, Harry, ich bin froh, dass es dir schmeckt.", antwortete Orion.

Ron atmete verärgert aus und blaffte: „Ich bin hergekommen, sodass ich deine Entschuldigung annehmen kann, für die Art, wie du dich gestern benommen hast und dafür, dass du all die Jahre Geheimnisse vor mir hattest."

Harry und Orion sahen ihn an, als sei er ein kompletter Idiot.

„Dann wollte ich mich für das Schreien entschuldigen, aber ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht bereit, dir jetzt schon zu vergeben. Du scheinst jeden Tag mehr Slytherin zu werden. Plötzlich ist die Fledermaus dein neuer bester Freund und du kochst für ihn. Dann machst du dir selbst Komplimente. Du wirst genau wie Malfoy.", beschwerte er sich. „Ich glaubte, ich möchte im Moment nicht in deiner Nähe sein."

Harry verspannte sich und zitterte vor Wut. Ron war gekommen in dem Glauben, er würde sich entschuldigen?

„Erstens,", schnarrte er. „hat _Professor_ Snape mich nie verraten, du schon. Zweitens, wenn jemand etwas Nettes für einen macht, sollte man demjenigen danken, selbst wenn diese Person eine alternative Version von einem selbst ist. Und als letztes, will ich dich nie wieder um mich haben."

Rons Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Aussage, ehe er sie verengte. „Du bluffst."

„Nein, das tut er nicht, Mr. Weasley.", sprach Snape mit rachsüchtiger Stimme. „Slytherins reden niemals so deutlich, außer sie sagen die Wahrheit. Obwohl, ich bezweifle, dass Ihr zurückgebliebener und dickköpfiger Verstand die Situation völlig begreift, also werde ich es Ihnen noch einmal genauer sagen.", spottete er. „Mr. Potter hasst Sie und will, dass Sie ihn in Ruhe lassen."

„Das ist gelogen!", rief Ron aus; sein Gesicht nahm eine ungesunde lila-rote Färbung an.

„Das ist es.", stimmte Harry zu.

Ron grinste Snape überheblich an, als Harry ihm zustimmte.

„Hass würde bedeuten, dass ich etwas für ihn empfinde. Er ist die Zeit nicht wert, die es bräuchte, darüber nachzudenken; daher bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich fühle, aber man könnte es mit totaler Gleichgültigkeit beschreiben.", stellte Harry einfach fest.

Ron gaffte ihn entsetzt an.

„Harry, das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen.", keuchte Hermine.

„Doch, das tue ich. Es ist mir einfach egal.", erwiderte Harry. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und nahm seinen, Orions und Severus Teller, sie ordentlich in die Spüle stellend. Danach wandte er sich der geschockten Menge zu.

Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in Rons blaue und in diesem Augenblick wurde es Ron klar. Es war ganz egal, wie oft er sich entschuldigen würde. Es war ganz egal, ob es ihm wirklich leid tat. Harry Potter würde ihm niemals vergeben.

Apple, polished blood red,  
Resting innocently on the bed,  
I wish something else were in your stead,  
You're feeding nightmares in our head.

* * *

Review? *auf Knopf unten deut* ;o)

lg wölfin


	5. Slipper: I

Huhu,

so, hier kommt nun das nächste pitel... =)  
großes Danke an Mamodo fürs Betan!

und der Teller Schokokekse ist für die Drei, die mir zum letzten Pitel ein Kommi hinterlassen haben: Miss Perenelle, Nesia und greenfire! Danke!! *Teller kekse hinstell* =)

und jetzt viel spaß:

* * *

**Faerietayle**

Slipper of glass I hold in my hand,  
Upon my heart, you've placed a brand,  
Time slips through my fingers like sand,  
As frantically, I search for you across the land.

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Orion durch die Dimensionen gereist war. Eine Woche voller Teilen, Flüstern und sich näher kommen, gefühlvolle Umarmungen und beinahe friedlichen Träumen.

„Morgen.", murmelte Harry, als er seine Wange an der festen Brust rieb.

„Morgen, Harry.", erwiderte Orion. Er hob eine Hand und streichelte ihm durchs Haar. Es wärmte ihm das Herz, Harry so zufrieden zu sehen.

„Gehen wir heute?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich nehm dich heut mit in die Winkelgasse.", gab Orion zur Antwort. „Ich bezweifle, dass du mit den Weasleys gehen willst."

„Liegst wie immer richtig.", gähnte Harry. Er setzte sich auf und streckte sich, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten aufstehen.", stellte Orion widerwillig fest.

Sie rutschten aus dem Bett und zitterten leicht, als ihre Füße den kalten Boden berührten. Orion griff nach seinem Zauberstab und schwang ihn leicht, die gewünschte Formel murmelnd. Augenblicke später wurden ihre Pyjamas zu Kleidung, die für einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse angemessen war.

Schwarze, enge Jeans umschmeichelten ihre Beine und Drachenlederstiefel reichten ihnen bis zu den Knien. Langärmelige Satin-Shirts in Aquamarin und einem tiefen Grün erschienen und bedeckten sie. Die Ärmel waren locker umgekrempelt, zwei identische Armbänder preisgebend.

„Warum Aquamarin?", fragte Harry seinen Freund.

Orion grinste und richtete den Zauberstab auf sich selbst. „_Velieris Visio_", murmelte er. Die legendäre Narbe verschwand und die grünen Augen veränderten sich und wurden blau-grün.

Harry trat vor ihn und begutachtete die neuen Merkmale neugierig. Orion sah so ziemlich aus, wie vorher, aber mit dem Verschwinden der Narbe und der Änderung der Augenfarbe gab es nichts, dass ihn als Harry Potter zu Erkennen geben würde. Die schwarzen Haare, die ihm bis zum Kinn fielen, waren etwas leichter zu handhaben als zuvor. Er hob eine Hand und streichelte eine blasse Wange. „Deine richtigen Augen mag ich mehr.", gab Harry zu.

Orion lächelte und drehte den Kopf, sodass er seiner Hand einen Kuss aufdrücken konnte. „Ich weiß."

„Du siehst immer noch gut aus.", gab er zu.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich die Inspektion bestanden hab.", zog Orion ihn auf.

Harry schnaubte und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger. „Ich muss dich wissen lassen, dass ich Harry Potter bin. Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, in der Öffentlichkeit mit einem hässlichen Freund gesehen zu werden. Was würde Rita sagen?"

Orion kicherte und ergriff die Hand, einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitze pressend. Er zwinkerte, als Harry errötete. „Was wird Rita sagen, wenn sie sieht, dass du einen gutaussehenden Freund hast?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin sicher, die Welt wird es genießen, über meine geheime Liebesaffäre zu lesen.", schnaubte er.

Orion ließ seine Hand sinken und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander, leicht daran ziehend. Sie verließen ihr Zimmer und gingen nach unten, vorsichtig an dem Portrait von Walburga vorbei tapsend. Sie schlüpften in die Küche und Orion setzte sich an den Tisch, Harry direkt neben sich.

„Harry! Wer ist das? Wie ist er hier herein gekommen?", kreischte Molly.

„Geh weg von ihm, Harry!", rief Charlie, als er seinen Zauberstab zog.

Harry und Orion sahen sie ungläubig an. Was meinten sie?

Remus brach in lautes Lachen aus, als er die Weasleys beobachtete, die alle ihre Zauberstäbe auf Orion gerichtet hielten. „Das ist Orion.", keuchte er.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Remus.", schnappte Molly. „Orion sieht nicht so aus."

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck erschien auf Bills Gesicht und er streckte seine Magie aus, sie über Orion gleiten lassend. „Bemerkenswert.", hauchte er.

„Was ist bemerkenswert, Bill?", fragte Charlie, dessen Zauberstab sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte.

„Er trägt irgendeinen Zauber.", blinzelte Bill. „Ich habe bisher noch nie einen so starken Zauber gesehen; Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn brechen könnte.", fügte er hinzu.

„So einen Zauber gibt es nicht, William.", bestand Molly darauf.

„Doch, den gibt es.", sprach Orion endlich. „Nur weil man etwas nicht weiß, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es nicht existiert.", erwiderte er.

„Welchen Zauber benutzt du?", fragte Bill neugierig.

Orion blickte ihn fest an, scheinbar abwägend, ob er eine Antwort verdiente oder nicht. „Den Zauber der Unsäglichen.", sagte er schließlich.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Charlie.

„Natürlich.", antwortete er.

„Wo hast du einen solch mächtigen Zauber gelernt?", wollte Bill wissen.

„Moody.", gab Orion zurück.

„Mad-Eye hat dich unterrichtet? Er bringt mir nie solche Sachen bei.", brummten Charlie und Bill zusammen.

Orion grinste sie an. „Er mag mich." Diese Aussage beendete die Unterhaltung, soweit es ihn anging.

Sie griffen nach dem Teller mit Pfannkuchen und nahmen sich Eier und Bacon. Sirup über alles gegossen und sie legten los.

„Wie habt ihr geschlafen, Jungs?", fragte Lupin.

„Gut.", erwiderte Harry nachdem er seinen Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte.

„Ziemlich gut.", antwortete Orion, als er den Mann anblickte. Der Lupin dieser Welt war wahrlich das genaue Gegenteil von dem in seiner Welt. Dieser Remus hatte seine Werwolfseite nicht angenommen und benutzt, um andere zu verwandeln; dieser Mann war emotional beinahe so unschuldig wie Harry.

Remus lächelte leicht, als er bemerkte, dass sie Fortschritte machten. „Habt ihr Pläne für heute?", fragte er neugierig.

„Mhmm.", machte Harry mit einem Mund voll Bacon.

„Ich nehme Harry heute mit in die Winkelgasse für seine Schulsachen.", sagte Orion.

„Das ist ausgeschlossen!", kreischte Molly. „Das werde ich nicht erlauben!"

„Wir brauchen deine Erlaubnis nicht.", knurrte Orion gefährlich.

„Ich denke, ich habe nun genug von dir hin genommen, junger Mann.", stellte sie fest. „Es ist mir egal, ob du schon erwachsen bist, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Harry in Gefahr bringst."

Harry bebte vor Wut, so sauer war er. „_Orion würde mich nie in Gefahr bringen._", zischte er. „_Wie kannst du es wagen, anzunehmen, dass er mich verletzen würde?_"

Die drei Weasleys starrten Harry geschockt an. Sie hatten gewusst, dass er Parsel sprechen konnte, aber sie hatten es noch nie gehört. „Was?", japste Molly nach Luft.

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter.", blaffte Harry, wieder ins Englische wechselnd. „Du bist nicht mein gesetzlicher Vormund und du hast mir nicht zu sagen, was ich darf und was nicht. Halte dich endlich aus meinem Leben raus!" Er wusste es zu schätzen, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte, aber ihre ständige Einmischung half nicht.

Molly zuckte zurück und wurde kreidebleich.

Charlie und Bill konnten es ihm allerdings nicht verübeln. Der Junge hatte einen vernünftigen Kopf auf seinen Schultern sitzend und sie wussten, dass Orion ihn niemals verletzen würde. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich ähnlich fühlen, wären sie in seiner Situation.

„Aber Harry, er..."

„Würde eher sterben, als das er zuließe, das mir etwas zustößt.", unterbrach Harry sie. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück."

Die angespannte Stille hielt sich für einige Minuten, ehe sie von Dumbledores Ankunft zerstört wurde. Er trat in den Raum und stoppte für einen Moment, ehe er ein breites Lächeln aufsetzte. „Guten Morgen, alle zusammen!"

Er bekam einen Chor von Begrüßungen als Antwort.

Seine funkelnden, blauen Augen leuchteten heller, als er Orion erblickte. „Erstaunlicher Zauber, Orion, du hast nicht übertrieben."

„Danke, Albus.", erwiderte Orion.

„Wie ist es euch ergangen, meine Jungs?", fragte Dumbledore und ignorierte gekonnt die angespannte Atmosphäre.

„Sehr gut.", gaben sie zurück.

Orion spielte mit seiner Gabel. „Ich wollte schon nach Fawkes rufen.", sagte er. „Du bist die letzte Woche nie hier gewesen."

„Oh?", blinzelte Dumbledore. „Brauchst du etwas, mein Junge?"

„Mein Schwert.", sagte er nur.

„Das Schwert von Gryffindor.", klärte Harry sie auf, als er erkannte, was sein Gegenpart meinte.

„Du brauchst das Schwert?", fragte Dumbledore geschockt.

„Ja, ich benötige es für eine Aufgabe, die ich zu erfüllen habe.", behauptete er.

„Oh... OH!", Dumbledore starrte ihn überrascht an. Der Junge hatte bereits einen der übrigen Horkruxe in seinen Besitz bekommen? „Wann brauchst du es?"

„Sobald wie möglich.", antwortete Orion.

Dumbledore nickte ernst. „Ich kann es dir heute Nachmittag vorbei bringen.", sagte er. „Ich würde es jetzt holen, aber für heute Morgen ist ein Ordenstreffen angesagt und..."

„Es kann noch ein paar Stunden warten.", versicherte Orion ihm.

„Nun gut.", zwinkerte Albus fröhlich und gönnte sich ein Zitronenbonbon. „Werden du und der junge Harry für das Treffen bleiben?"

„Nein, danke, Albus.", lehnte er das Angebot ab. „Harry und ich werden den Tag in der Winkelgasse verbringen und seine Schulsachen einsammeln."

Molly grinste leicht, darauf wartend, dass der Direktor ihn anweisen würde, nächste Woche mit ihrer Familie zu gehen.

„Habt Spaß und passt auf euch auf, Jungs.", sagte er stattdessen zu ihrem Unglauben.

„Albus, es ist doch überhaupt nicht sicher für sie, allein in die Winkelgasse zu gehen!", rief sie. „Wenn sie unbedingt heute gehen müssen, dann weise ihnen zumindest jemand zu, der mit ihnen geht."

„Es gibt keinen Grund für solche Vorkehrungen.", widersprach Dumbledore. „Ich vertraue ihnen."

„Dann bis heute Nachmittag, Schulleiter.", sagte Orion, als Harry und er aufstanden und die Küche verließen. Sie liefen den Flur entlang und öffneten die Haustur zum Grimauldplatz 12, ruhig das Gebäude verlassend. Sie nahmen einen tiefen Atemzug, die frische Morgenluft genießend.

„Na komm, Harry.", forderte Orion ihn auf, als er ihre Finger miteinander verflocht. Er zog leicht und führte den Zauberer die Straße entlang auf eine kleine Gasse zu, die sie betraten. Er schlang seine Arme um Harry und apparierte sie zu dem Platz direkt hinter dem tropfenden Kessel. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und tippte die passenden Steine an, um den Eingang zu öffnen.

Harry lächelte zu ihm auf, als ein starker Arm sich fest um seine Hüften schlang. „Lass uns gehen.", sagte Harry.

In dem Augenblick, in dem sie durch den Eingang traten, rief jemand: „Da ist Harry Potter!" Köpfe fuhren herum, um sie anzustarren. Geflüster wurde laut, Spekulationen sprangen von Person zu Person, als sie beobachteten, wie Harry Potter die Winkelgasse mit einem unbekannten Mann betrat.

„Sie sehen so gut aus!"

„Vielleicht ein Liebhaber?"

„Er ist schwul?"

Gerüchte und Fragen breiteten sich lächerlich schnell aus. Keiner der beiden Zauberer bezweifelte, dass ihr Besuch und ihre Beziehung in den nächsten Tagen die Titelseite kriegen würde. Sie arbeiteten sich durch die Menge; die Fragen, die man ihnen zurief, ignorierten sie.

Sie hielten vor Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus an, um ein paar Leckerbissen für Hedwig mitzunehmen und traten dann wieder auf die Straße. Sie blickten ins Schaufenster von Zonko's, ehe sie an dem Laden vorbei gingen; sie mussten sich keine Scherzartikel kaufen, da Fred und George sie mit Gratisproben versorgten.

Sie wollten gerade Flourish and Blotts betreten, um Harrys Schulbücher zu besorgen, als eine Stimme in der Menge sie aufhielt.

„Harry!", rief Neville fröhlich.

Harry und Orion grinsten den Jungen an, der sich mit Lavender Brown durch die Menge zu ihnen kämpfte. „Neville, wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry.

„Mir geht's gut. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Harry!", sagte Neville.

Harry lächelte einen der wenigen Menschen, die er als Freund ansah, glücklich an. „Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Nev." Lavender stieß zu ihnen und Harry sah sie so neugierig an, wie die Beiden es mit Orion taten.

Neville grinste stolz und nahm ihre Hand. „Harry, du kennst Lavender Brown."

„Lavender.", grüßte er sie.

„Hallo, Harry.", erwiderte sie.

„Sie ist meine Freundin.", sprudelte es aus Neville heraus. Ihre leuchtenden honigblonden Haare lagen perfekt und ihre haselnussbraunen Augen glitzerten glücklich. Sie sah wunderschön neben Neville aus.

Harry grinste breit und trat einen Schritt vor, Neville auf den Rücken klopfend. „Glückwunsch, ich freu mich für euch!"

Neville war über den Sommer gewachsen; er hatte einen Wachstumsschub, der sein Gewicht ausbalancierte. Der pummelige, kleine Junge war nun überraschend fit von den vielen Stunden, die er täglich im Gewächshaus arbeitete und den Duellierübungen, die sie in der DA getan hatten.

Neville blickte Orion bedeutend an und hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry kicherte bei dieser offensichtlichen Neugierde. „Neville, Lavender, das ist mein Freund, Orion Black.", stellte er vor. „Orion, das sind Lavender Brown und Neville Longbottom."

Lavenders braune Augen bohrten sich in Orion, ihn von Kopf bis Fuß in Augenschein nehmend. Schließlich lächelte sie und rief: „Ich bin so froh für dich, Harry. Er ist perfekt! Ihr seht unglaublich zusammen aus."

Harry wurde bei diesem Kompliment rot und Orion grinste zustimmend.

„Macht er dich glücklich?", wollte Neville wissen.

„Ja.", erwiderte Harry.

„Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss. Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Orion.", sagte er und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Es ist auch schön, dich kennen zu lernen.", gab er zurück, als er die schwielige Hand schüttelte.

Ihre neugierigen Blicke streiften von Orion wieder zu Harry. „Wow, deine Brille ist weg!", sagte Neville, endlich erkennend, was an seinem Freund anders war.

„Ja, meine Sehstärke wurde an meinem Geburtstag korrigiert; es war ein Geschenk von Orion.", erzählte Harry ihnen glücklich.

„Klasse!", sagte Neville.

„Seid ihr für eure Schulbücher hier?", fragte Lavender.

„Ja, wir sind hier, um Harrys Sachen zu besorgen.", erwiderte Orion.

„Du gehst nicht zur Schule?", wollte Lavender neugierig wissen.

Harry grinste. „Orion ist mit der Schule schon fertig."

„Oh, okay. Dann lasst uns zusammen einkaufen!", schlug sie vor. „Neville und ich müssen auch noch alles besorgen." Sie hakte sich bei Neville ein und führte sie in den Laden; Harry und Orion folgten ihnen. In dem Moment, in dem die Tür zu Flourish and Blotts sich hinter ihnen schloss, machten die Neuigkeiten die Runde, dass Harry Potter mit einem Zauberer namens Orion Black ausging.

„Welche Klassen hast du?", fragte Neville.

„Hmm, Astronomie, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde und Verwandlung.", zählte Harry auf.

„Genau wie ich.", erwiderte Neville fröhlich.

„Du hast kein Zaubertränke?", fragte Lavender nach.

„Nein, da hab ich nur ein E bekommen.", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Brauchst du keinen UTZ in Tränke, um Auror zu werden?", wunderte Neville sich.

„Ich will kein Auror werden.", gab Harry leise zu.

Nevilles Kinnlade kippte bei dieser Aussage herunter. „Ich dachte immer, dass du das wolltest. Es hat zumindest danach ausgesehen.", murmelte er entschuldigend.

„Es ist okay, Nev. Ein Großteil der Zaubererwelt nimmt an, dass ich Auror werden möchte, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin.", beruhigte Harry ihn. „Das interessiert mich nur einfach nicht."

„Was möchtest du dann machen?", hakte Lavender nach.

Harry wurde leicht rot. „Ich hatte gehofft, in ein professionelles Quidditch-Team zu kommen."

„Ich denke, dass ist eine großartige Idee.", sagte Orion.

„Wir auch!", fügten die anderen Gryffindors hinzu.

„Es ist auf jeden Fall eine Möglichkeit, mit deinem Flugtalent; du bist ein Profi in der Luft.", ermutigte Lavender ihn.

Harry errötete noch weiter und er lehnte sich an Orion. „Danke.", flüsterte er.

Sie grinsten ihn an und suchten dann nach ihren Büchern, sie in ihren Armen stapelnd, als sie sie fanden. Schulbuch über Schulbuch wurde dem Haufen hinzugefügt, bis sie alles hatten. Sie trugen sie zur Kasse und legten sie dort ab.

„Schön, Sie zu sehen, Mr. Potter.", sagte die Verkäuferin, während ihre Augen seine Gestalt auf- und abwanderten. Sie blickte den Arm, den Orion um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte, böse an.

„Danke."

„Haben Sie alles gefunden, dass Sie brauchen?" Sie lehnte sich vor und versuchte, ihren Ausschnitt zur Geltung zu bringen.

Harry wandte die Augen ab und erwiderte: „, Ja, danke. Das ist alles, was ich brauche."

Sie schnaubte, aber erledigte dennoch ihren Job. „Das macht dann fünf Galleonen und 37 Sickel.", informierte sie ihn.

Orion griff in seine Tasche und zog den passenden Betrag heraus, ihn auf die Ablage werfend. Er schrumpfte die Bücher und packte sie in eine seiner anderen Taschen, ehe er Harry auf die Seite zog, sodass Neville und Lavender ebenfalls zahlen konnten.

Als sie schließlich alles hatten, verließen sie das Geschäft; Blicke analysierten jeden ihrer Schritte, als sie auf Florean Fortescue's zuhielten. Lavender und Harry schnappten sich einen Tisch, während Neville und Orion ihr Eis bestellten.

„Du scheinst nicht allzu überrascht, dass ich mit einem Mann ausgehe.", sprach Harry sie an.

Sie nickte leicht. „Ich habe schon immer gedacht, dass du jemand bist, der sich verliebt, ganz gleich welche Herkunft und welches Geschlecht.", verriet sie ihm.

„Du bist überraschend einfühlsam.", bemerkte Harry.

Lavender grinste breit. „Es ist leicht, in die Rolle des von Jungen besessenen Mädchens zu fallen. Die Leute neigen auf diese Art dazu, mich zu unterschätzen."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht.", lachte Harry.

Neville stieß zu ihnen und setzte sich neben seine Freundin, einen großen Erdbeer-Shake vor ihr abstellend; er selbst hatte sich einen Bananensplit besorgt. „Er mag dich sehr.", kommentierte Neville, sein Blick wich nicht von Orion, der noch auf seine Bestellung wartete.

„Und ich mag ihn.", gab Harry zu.

„Er tut dir gut.", entschied Neville.

„Ja, das ist wahr.", stimmte Harry ihm zu; er kicherte leicht. „Ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie er Mrs. Weasley auf ihren Platz verwiesen hat, als sie versucht hat, mich herum zu kommandieren."

Neville nickte. „Die Frau meint es gut, aber sie ist zu erdrückend. Sie fragt nie; sie erteilt nur Befehle, von denen sie erwartet, dass sie befolgt werden."

„Genau.", nickte Harry.

„Black?", fragte Neville weiter.

„Sirius' Sohn.", hauchte Harry. „Er ist ein Halbblut, wie ich."

Neville fuhr zusammen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte keine schlechten Erinnerungen hoch bringen."

„Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Harry. „Durch ihn sind die Erinnerungen nicht mehr so schmerzhaft. Er versteht mich, Nev, besser als es irgendjemand sonst je könnte."

Neville und Lavender lächelten bei der Leidenschaft, die sie in Harrys Stimme hörten.

Orion erschien an ihrem Tisch und stellte zwei Sundaes mit heißer Schokosauce auf den Tisch. Er pflückte die Kirsche von seinem Becker und legte ihn mit auf Harrys, wissend, wie sehr er diese mochte. „Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung? Ihr seid ziemlich ruhig."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.", murmelte Harry leise, als er seinen Löffel von Orion entgegennahm und sich an sein Eis machte.

Orion hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, machte es sich aber neben Harry gemütlich und konzentrierte sich ebenfalls auf sein Eis. Sie genossen ihre süßen Leckereien in Stille, jeder in Gedanken versunken. Das Leben schien sich zum Besseren zu entwickeln.

„Nun, nun, nun.", durchbrach eine Stimme das Schweigen. „Potter ist eine Schwuchtel."

Die vier Teenager drehten sich um und blickten den blondhaarigen Idioten böse an. „Hast du ein Problem mit Homosexuellen, Malfoy?", fauchte Harry.

„Nicht im Geringsten.", widersprach Draco. „Sie werden in der Zaubererwelt akzeptiert. Ich bin einfach nur erstaunt, dass du nicht mit der Weaslette zusammen bist."

„Ginny?", fragte Harry, die Nase rümpfend. Er hatte nichts gegen die Hexe, aber er hatte es sicherlich noch nie in Betracht gezogen, so von ihr zu denken.

„Du weißt es nicht?", schnaubte Draco. „Alle dachten, du würdest dich mit ihr niederlassen und viele kleine Heldenbabys bekommen." Er lächelte höhnisch.

„Tut mir Leid, deine Vorstellungen zu zerstören, Malfoy." Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin vergeben."

„Ja, das kann ich sehen.", sagte er mit fiesem Unterton. „Und du bist?"

„Orion Black.", stellte er sich vor.

„Hast dir also ein Reinblut gekrallt, was, Potter? Hast du ihm einen Liebestrank untergemischt oder hat ihn deine Berühmtheit angezogen?", höhnte er bösartig.

Orions Augen verengten sich vor Wut. „Erstens, bin ich freiwillig mit Harry zusammen, nicht, dass ich erwarten würde, dass jemand wie du versteht warum. Zweitens, bin ich kein Reinblut und selbst wenn ich es wäre, wäre es egal."

Draco starrte Orion böse an, dafür, dass er so herablassend mit ihm sprach. Er war ein Malfoy! Niemand sprach in diesem Ton mit ihm und kam damit davon! „Sirius Blacks Bastardsohn? Wirklich, Potter, was würden deine Eltern denken? Gehst mit dem Sohn des Mannes aus, der sie verraten hat?"

Harrys Hand verkrampfte sich so sehr, dass der Löffel in seiner Hand sich bog.

„Sirius Black war unschuldig!", zischte er.

„Hast du deine Lektion letztes Jahr nicht gelernt, Potter? Du sollst keine Lügen erzählen.", sagte er spöttisch.

Orion kämpfte gegen den Drang an, seine rechte Hand zu reiben. Luna hatte einen Weg gefunden, wie er die Narben verschwinden lassen konnte und er hatte ihn genutzt, um auch Harrys zu entfernen. Das bedeutete allerdings nicht, dass die Erinnerungen an die Schmerzen und das Leiden verschwunden waren.

„Die Menschen haben ihn das ganze letzte Jahr über einen Lügner genannt.", sagte Orion sachlich. „Und dennoch ist Voldemort offenbar zurück und das ist bewiesen."

Die Menge, die sie nicht wirklich diskret belauschte, zuckte zurück, als er den Namen des Dunklen Lords nannte.

„Malfoy, wirst du es niemals lernen?", fragte Neville plötzlich, den starren Blickkontakt unterbrechend. „Hatte dein Vater nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, dir zu sagen, dass Black unschuldig war, ehe er nach Azkaban gebracht wurde? Immerhin muss er es wissen, nicht wahr?"

Draco fuhr bei diesem Angriff von unerwarteter Seite zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", knirschte er mit den Zähnen.

„Wirklich? Tante Bellatrix hat den Sommer nicht damit verbracht, mit ihrem Neffen zu spielen? Sie liebt dich dann wohl nicht sehr doll.", knurrte Neville. Er brachte es kaum über sich, ihren Namen auszusprechen; er hasste sie. Sie hatte nicht nur seine Familie, sondern auch Harrys kaputt gemacht.

Draco erbleichte bei diesen Worten und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, davon eilend.

„Danke, Nev.", sagten Harry und Orion gleichzeitig.

„Ihr müsst mir nicht danken.", beharrte er.

Orion lächelte und ließ ihre leeren Eisbecher verschwinden. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen gehen. Wir müssen noch ein paar Dinge erledigen und dann zurück.", sagte er.

Lavender zog Harry in eine Umarmung. „Es war schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Harry." Neville umarmte ihn ebenfalls noch einmal. Das Mädchen streckte Orion ihre Hand entgegen. „Es war nett, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ebenso.", erwiderte er.

Neville ergriff Orions Hand und schüttelte sie fest. „Pass auf ihn auf.", befahl er.

„Das werde ich.", versprach Orion.

Sie winkten, als sie gingen, sich noch zurufend, dass sie auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts im September zusammen sitzen würden. Harry und Orion machten noch einen letzten Halt in Scribbulus immerwechselnde Tinten. Sie kauften mehr Pergament, Tinte und einige neue Schreibfedern, ehe sie wieder zum Tropfendem Kessel gingen. Dort schlang Orion seine Arme um Harry und disapparierte.

Die zwei Zauberer erschienen wieder in der kleinen, verschmutzten Gasse und beeilten sich, wieder zum Grimmaulplatz zu kommen, hineinschlüpfend, nachdem sie sicher gegangen waren, dass niemand ihnen folgte.

„Warum gehst du nicht, und verstaust das alles in deinem Koffer?", schlug Orion vor, als er Harry ihre Einkäufe reichte.

„Okay!", sagte er und lief leise die Treppen hinauf.

Orion lief den Flur entlang und trat ins Wohnzimmer; Dumbledore war dort, so wie er es schon geahnt hatte. Das Schwert von Gryffindor lag auf der Couch neben ihm. „Willkommen zurück, mein Junge. Ich hoffe, euer Ausflug verlief erfolgreich?"

„Es lief gut.", erwiderte Orion.

„Das ist gut.", zwinkerte Dumbledore fröhlich.

„Es war bisher nicht so wichtig.", sagte Orion plötzlich in ernstem Ton. „Aber jetzt, wo die Leute auch mal das Haus verlassen werden, würde ich mich besser fühlen, wenn sie unter einem Unbrechbaren Schwur stehen würden, der es ihnen verbietet, Informationen darüber, wer ich wirklich bin und was mein Ziel ist, zu verraten."

„Darum habe ich mich bereits gekümmert, mein Junge!", versicherte Dumbledore. „Das war das Hauptthema bei unserem heutigen Treffen. Ich habe mit meinen eigenen Augen beobachtet, wie jeder Einzelne den Schwur geleistet hat. Ich habe ihn sogar selbst abgelegt. Er verbietet uns, mit jemandem außer dir und Harry darüber zu sprechen. Wir können nicht einmal miteinander darüber reden, was wir wissen. Die Informationen können nicht niedergeschrieben werden, mit Gesten erklärt oder durch Legilimentik geteilt werden. Ich habe alle Möglichkeiten abgedeckt."

„Danke, Albus.", erwiderte Orion.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, lieber Junge." Er hob das Schwert und hielt es Orion hin. „Denkst du wirklich, dass das sicher ist, Orion?" Zur Abwechslung war seine Stimme todernst; er zeigte kurz auf seinen Arm, um dem Jungen zu zeigen, was er meinte.

Orion nickte. „Nur diejenigen mit wahrem Gryffindorblut können das Schwert handhaben, Albus. Ich wünschte, ich wäre eher hier gewesen." Er akzeptierte das Schwert und ergriff den Griff fest.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", sagte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme. „Einige Dinge sollen nun mal einfach passieren."

„Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, werde ich mich darum kümmern.", sprach Orion.

„Durchaus doch, mein Junge, tue was du musst.", sagte Dumbledore, das Funkeln wieder in seinen Augen.

Orion lächelte leicht, ehe er den Raum verließ. Er ging die Treppen entschlossen hoch und betrat das Schlafzimmer, dass er sich mit Harry teilte. „Was hast...?", Harry brach die Frage ab, als er beobachtete, wie Orion zum Bücherregal trat und einige Bücher entfernte. Sie wurden auf dem Boden platziert und das Medaillon von dem Platz hinter ihnen entfernt.

Das Medaillon war schwer und reichlich verziert, das Zeichen von Slytherin prangte stolz obenauf. Die Öffnung bestand aus zwei ineinander verschlungenen Schlangen. „Das kenne ich vom letzten Jahr.", murmelte Harry. „Keiner von uns konnte es öffnen."

„Harry, ich muss dich bitten, zu gehen.", sagte Orion.

„Warum?", fragte Harry geschockt.

Orion hob den Zauber auf, sodass Harry die Wahrheit in seinen Augen sehen konnte. „Dieses Medaillon ist wie das Tagebuch.", sagte er leise.

Harry biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Sollte ich dann nicht hier drin bei dir sein?", forderte er.

„Ich will nicht, dass du leidest, wenn ich es verhindern kann.", sagte Orion.

Harry lief durch das Zimmer und umschloss mit seinen Händen Orions Gesicht. „Ich kann Voldemort nicht zerstören; Ich weiß das und du weißt das. Allerdings kann ich dich unterstützen. Ich hab das Tagebuch zerstört. Falls das Medaillon wirklich auch einen Teil von ihm enthält, werde ich dich nicht alleine hier lassen. Lass mich dir helfen!", bat er entschlossen.

„Aber..."

„Du musst da nicht alleine durch, Orion.", sagte er und legte seine Stirn gegen die des Älteren, tief in seine Augen blickend.

„Nun gut, aber du wirst es nicht anfassen.", befahl Orion.

„Das werde ich nicht.", versprach er und wich von dem Medaillon zurück.

Orion seufzte und zwang den Drang nieder, es nicht zu öffnen; es musste getan werden. „Öffnen!" Die Schlangen entwirrten sich und es tat, wie geheißen. Er zuckte zusammen, als es Harrys Form annahm.

„Ich werde dich nie lieben können. Niemand könnte dich je lieben; deswegen verlassen die Menschen dich. Sie sterben lieber, als mit dir zusammen zu sein.", verspottete es ihn. „Ich werde dich niemals lieben. Allerdings bist du mir von Nutzen. Ich werde mich zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie du versuchst, meine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen; so mache ich mir nicht die Hände schmutzig."

Harry starrte die Erscheinung entsetzt an und zitterte. „Das ist nicht wahr.", flüsterte er.

Orion war kreidebleich. Das war viel schlimmer als das letzte Mal, so viel schlimmer. Was, wenn Harry das wirklich dachte? Was, wenn er wirklich so fühlte? Wollten Menschen wirklich sterben, sodass sie von ihm wegkamen?

„Das ist nicht wahr.", sagte Harry lauter als zuvor.

„Und dann, wenn du es irgendwie geschafft hast, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, werde ich dich nicht länger brauchen. Ich werde dich verlassen, so wie dich alle verlassen haben. Denn schließlich verdienst du kein glückliches Leben, Harry Potter.", höhnte es.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie Harry durch seine Tränen.

Die Stimme des echten Harrys brachte Orion in Bewegung und er durchstieß das Medaillon mit dem Schwert. Ein kreischender Schmerzenslaut war zu hören, ehe das bösartige Seelenstück von Tom Riddle verschwand. Orion ließ das Schwert von Gryffindor fallen und brach zusammen, zitternd und bebend vor Furcht.

Harry eilte quer durch den Raum und schlang seine Arme um Orion. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich schwöre, das ist nicht wahr. Das würde ich dir niemals antun. Ich mag dich – das tue ich wirklich! Glaub es nicht! Das ist nicht wahr!" Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er diese Worte, bis Orion sich schließlich in seinen Armen entspannte.

Orion zog Harry in seine Arme, ihn fest an sich drückend. Die Tränen, die sie beide geweint hatten, trockneten langsam.

„Das ist nicht wahr.", versicherte Harry ihm noch einmal, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Orion atmete zitternd ein und lehnte sich langsam vor, sanft seine Lippen gegen Harrys streifend. Stirn an Stirn saßen sie da und starrten in identische grüne Augen, nichts als Ehrlichkeit und Zärtlichkeit darin findend.

„Es ist nicht wahr.", flüsterte Orion schließlich zu Harrys Erleichterung.

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf auf Orions Brust und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Freund. Harry würde ihn niemals glauben lassen, dass er ungeliebt war, solange er atmete.

Slipper of glass left behind,  
Yet another clue for us to find,  
The shadowed paths twist and wind,  
Nightmares run barefoot in our mind.

* * *

Reviews? =)

lg wölfin


	6. Mirror: II

Huhu!

sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! =(  
die letzten wochen waren ein wenig stressig. ;o)

vielen dank für die 2 Reviews von Serpiente und Magmaus1 zum letzten Pitel! Immer weiter so!! =D

Wichtig: Kamerreon hat 2 Kapitel aus der Story gelöscht! Allerdings bestanden diese nur aus je einem etwas längerem Gedicht, daher ändert das nichts an der Story. Allerdings geht nun die Kapitelanzahl runter: von 17 auf 15 Kapitel. =)

Wichtig2: Dieses Pitel wurde nicht betagelesen! Es ist eigentlich schon seit 2 Wochen fertig und hab es auch direkt an meine Beta geschickt, aber sie hat auch auf meine 2. und 3. mail net reagiert.... Hoffe, sie taucht bald wieder aus der Versenkung auf... ;o)  
Ich hab das Kapitel grad nochmal korrekturgelesen, aber falls ich was übersehen haben sollte, seid nachsichtig.... =P

und jetzt viel Spaß:

* * *

**Faerietayle**

Mirror Mirror you've defected,  
My mask is all you've reflected,  
A façade of all I keep protected,  
Hiding a child who's been neglected.

Der 1. September kam schneller, als Harry erwartet hatte. Die Zeit, die er mit Orion verbrachte, schien sehr schnell zu vergehen. Die Zwei waren sich in den letzten Wochen so nahe gekommen, dass man sie fast nie alleine antraf. Keiner der beiden Zauberer konnte sich an eine Zeit erinnern, in der sie glücklicher gewesen wären.

Die Atmosphäre im Grimauldplatz war leicht angespannt, wenn man bedachte, dass sie mit der Mehrheit der Weasleys im Streit lagen, besonders nachdem Rita Kimmkorn ihre Beziehung öffentlich gemacht hatte. Daher verbrachten sie ihre Zeit meist zusammen in der Bibliothek oder im Wohnzimmer, sich in der Vergangenheit verlierend und ihre Hofffnungen und Träume für die Zukunft teilend.

Orion hatte sich zu Anfang gesorgt, dass er es bedauern würde, hierher zu kommen. Dass Luna unrecht gehabt hatte und er niemals Liebe oder Akzeptanz finden würde. Doch nun glaubte er ihr. Er hatte bereits Akzeptanz gefunden und er wusste, er war auf dem Weg, sich Harrys Liebe zu verdienen. Und er würde so lange warten, wie nötig.

Er erinnerte sich an den genauen Augenblick, in dem ihm klar geworden war, dass er es nicht bedauern würde. Es war, als er das Medaillon mit Harry im Zimmer zerstört hatte. Er wusste, wie wichtig ihnen Versprechen waren und Harry hatte versprochen, ihn nicht zu verlassen; das war keine Lüge.

Sobald dieser Krieg vorüber war, hatten sie die Chance glücklich zu werden. Bis dahin mussten sie ihr Bestes tun, den Krieg zu beenden, sodass sie nicht mehr in Gefahr waren.

Orion und Harry lagen an diesem Morgen noch gemütlich im Bett und kuschelten sich wärmesuchend aneinander. Sie wussten, dass sie eventuell aufstehen mussten, aber sie wollten diesen Moment noch für ein paar Minuten auskosten.

„Es beginnt heute.", flüsterte Harry.

„In der Tat, man wird uns heute zum ersten Mal seit unserem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zusammen sehen.", stimmte Orion zu.

„Ich frage mich, was es für Gerüchte geben wird.", sagte Harry.

„Lächerliche, da bin ich sicher.", erwiderte Orion. „Sie werden Geschichten von Liebestränken bis zum Imperius erfinden, mit immer wieder anderen Details dazu gewürfelt."

„Die Mädchen, die davon geträumt haben, Mrs Potter zu werden, werden sich immer noch die Augen ausweinen.", machte Harry sich lustig. Er hatte es schon immer verachtenswert gefunden, dass es Leute gab, die ihn nur für seinen Namen und nicht für ihn selbst heiraten wollten.

„Dann gibt es die, die daran glauben und eifersüchtig auf mich sein werden.", sagte Orion.

Harry gluckste leicht. „Nachdem sie dich als Orion Black sehen, werden sie auf uns beide eifersüchtig sein. Das Foto im Tagespropheten war ziemlich verschwommen. Der Fotograf hat da keine gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Das ist wahr.", grinste Orion.

Harry wurde plötzlich wieder ernst. „Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Voldemort von dir gehört hat und schon Pläne schmiedet. Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst."

Orion blickte in besorgte Augen und lächelte sanft; seine Arme verstärkten ihren Halt um Harry und zogen ihn näher an sich. „Ich verspreche, dass ich dich nicht verlassen werde, Harry Potter. Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort uns auseinanderreißt."

Harry entspannte sich leicht, als er das hörte. Er wusste, die Menschen, die ihm am nächsten waren, wurden immer als Zielscheibe ausgewählt und er wollte nicht, dass seinem Freund etwas passierte. Jetzt wo er wusste, wie das Leben sein konnte, wenn man nicht allein war, wollte er dieses Gefühl nie wieder missen. Niemals.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufhorchen.

„Komm rein!", rief Harry, als Orion die Verschlusszauber aufhob.

Fred und George steckten ihre Köpfe ins Zimmer. „Guten Morgen, Harry und Harry! Schöner Tag, nicht wahr? Das Portrait kreischt nicht herum, der grimmige Hauself spricht immer noch nicht und ihr habt das Privileg, uns zu sehen!", riefen sie.

Orion und Harry mussten lachen, als sie das hörten.

„Oi, Gred, ich hatte gerade einen Gedanken!"

„Teile diese wunderbare Erkenntnis mit uns, Forge.", befahl Gred.

„Da sie ja Harry und Harry sind, macht sie das genauso zu Zwillingen wie wir es sind?", fragte Forge. Verschmitzte, rothaarige Erfinder starrten Orion mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nein.", erklärte Orion. „Genau genommen sind wir dieselbe Person und ihr zwei nicht."

„Ich denke, er liegt falsch, Gred."

„Ich auch, Forge. Sie haben diesselbe DNA, so wie wir. Das macht sie zu Zwillingen!", bestimmte Gred.

Harry sah sie skeptisch an. „Er ist drei Jahre älter als ich. Wie können wir Zwillinge sein?"

„Das ist nur eine Formalität, Harry.", schnaubte Fred.

„Genau. Außerdem braucht Hogwarts ein Paar von nervenden, genialen, Unruhe stiftenden Zwillingen jederzeit. Wir sind jetzt weg, also gehört der Job euch!", informierte George sie.

Orion rollte die Augen. „Falls wir Zeit haben, werden wir tun, was wir können.", gab er nach.

„Sehr gut! Oh und Frühstück sit fertig.", sagten sie verlegen und rieben sich den Nacken.

„Wir sind gleich unten.", antwortete Harry für sie.

Als die zwei Zauberer weg waren, rollten Harry und Orion aus dem Bett und streckten sich erst einmal. Harry ging zur Kommode auf seiner Seite des Zimmers und öffnete die oberste Schublade; seine Kleidung für den heutigen Tag hatte er dort deponiert, nachdem er gestern Abend mit dem Packen fertig war.

Sein Koffer war voll von neuer Kleidung; Orion hatte darauf bestanden, dass er nicht weiter Dudleys alte Klamotten tragen musste und ihm eine gesamte Garderobe per Eule bestellt. Gladrags Bekleidungsgeschäft hatte beinahe innerhalb von zwei Wochen täglich Bestellungen erhalten, ehe Orion zufrieden war, dass sein Gegenstück alles hatte, was er verdiente, aber vorher nie besessen hatte.

Harry hätte dagegen protestiert, hätte er nicht gewusst, dass das Orions Gefühle verletzen würde. So wie Orion wusste, dass Harry die Geschenke wirklich zu schätzen wusste, es aber für viel zu viel hielt.

Er zog sich die Pjyamahose aus und stand in seinen Boxern da, seinen Rücken zu Orion. Harry griff sich die schwarzen Socken zuerst und zog sie an. Danach nahm er die schwarze Hose aus Drachenleder und zog sie über seine Hüften; sie presste sich an seinen Hintern und seine Beine. Als nächstes kam das Shirt, welches zu seinen Augen passte. Und zu guter letzt steckte er seine Füße in kniehohe Stiefel aus Drachenleder, die erstaunlich gemütlich waren. Sein Zauberstab verschwand in seiner Tasche.

Harry drehte sich um, sobald er fertig war und sah zu Orion, der ein beinahe identisches Outfit trug, nur das Shirt passte zu seinen nun blau-grünen Augen. Er sah, wie Orion seinen eigenen Zauberstab in seine Tasche steckte und legte neugierig den Kopf zur Seite, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Werden die Leute nicht merken, dass wir denselben Zauberstab haben?", fragte er.

„Nein, darum hab ich mich schon gekümmert.", beruhigte Orion ihn.

„Oh? Wie?", harkte er nach.

„Letzte Woche, als Fawkes hier war, hab ich ihn gebeten, einen Phönixzauber über ihn zu legen, sodass wir beide sicher sind und das Geheimnis gewahrt bleibt. Er hat zugestimmt.", erklärte Orion. „Nur du und ich können durch den Zauber sehen, weil wir die Wahrheit wissen und unsere Zauberstäbe durch die Federn miteinander verbunden sind."

Harry blinzelte langsam. „Wird Voldemort es denn dann nicht herausfinden können?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein. Unsere Zauberstäbe sind zwar durch die Federn verbunden, aber er weiß die Wahrheit nicht und er wird es nicht herausfinden, außer einer von uns beiden erzählt es ihm. Alle anderen..."

„Stehen unter einem Unbrechbaren Schwur.", erinnerte Harry sich.

„Ganz genau."

„Darum hast du mir Okklumentik beigebracht.", erkannte Harry plötzlich.

„Das war der Hauptgrund. Allerdings wollte ich auch, dass dein Verstand geschützt ist. Das wird dich davor bewahren, einige schreckliche Dinge zu sehen." Orion schauderte. „Wirklich schreckliche Dinge."

„Darum hast du mich also wie ein Sklaventreiber jeden Tag stundenlang angetrieben.", zog Harry ihn auf. „Zumindest bist du ein viel besserer Lehrer als Snape."

„Er ist der letzte Test.", informierte Orion ihn. „Ich werde ihn nach dem Frühstück bitten, deine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Ich denke, du kannst es, aber ich möchte, dass er es noch einmal überprüft."

Harry mochte den Gedanken gar nicht, Snape wieder in seinem Kopf zu haben, aber er wusste, Orion würde es nicht einmal vorschlagen, wenn es nicht absolut nötig war. „Richtig.", grummelte Harry. „Frühstück."

Als sie ihr Zimmer verließen, legte Orion besitzergreifend einen Arm um Harrys Taille; seine Hand kam auf seiner Hüfte zu ruhen. Sie liefen runter zur Küche und schlüpften hinein, die Plätze am Tischende für sich beanspruchend, wie sie es mittlerweile immer taten.

Sie packten sich die Teller voll mit all dem, was sie wollten und unterhielten sich leise miteinander. „Harry.", unterbrach eine Stimme sie.

Harry sah auf und starrte in die blauen Augen seines ehemals besten Freundes. „Ich hatte eine Menge Zeit zum Nachdenken und ich hab erkannt, was für ein Idiot ich war. Kannst du mir vergeben, Harry?"

„Nein.", erwiderte er.

Molly öffnete den Mund, um ihn dafür zu maßregeln, so unhöflich zu Ron zu sein, aber Orion brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Es tut mir aber leid!", bestand Ron darauf. „Das tut es wirklich. Ich war einfach so sauer und hab mich verraten gefühlt, dass du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast und dann hab ich wie immer überreagiert und ich will doch nur, dass alles wieder normal ist!"

„Es wird niemals wieder normal sein.", sagte Harry.

„Aber es tut mir leid!", rief Ron; er versuchte, nicht frustriert zu werden. Diese Augen vor ein paar Wochen mussten gelogen haben. Harry vergab ihm immer. Sie konnten nicht die Wahrheit gesprochen haben.

„Manchmal ist _Es tut mir leid_ nicht genug, Ron. Das ist hier der Fall.", erwiderte Harry, ehe er sich von dem Jungen abwandte und sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete.

Ron Weasley zuckte bei dieser Antwort zurück. Er wollte schimpfen und schreien, aber das würde nichts bringen. Scheiße, das würde die Sache wahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer machen. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und jetzt musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Er glaubte, er könne den Mund halten, aber dann sah er, wie Harry Orion anlächelte. Der bittere Kommentar entschlüpfte ihm, ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Was?", knurrte Harry. Die Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ die anderen im Raum erstarren.

„Wäre er nicht hier aufgetaucht, hätte ich nie herausgefunden, dass du in Slytherin sein solltest! Ich wäre nie ausgerastet und du wärst immer noch mein bester Freund!", brüllte Ron.

„Wage es ja nicht, jemand anderem für deine Taten die Schuld zu geben!", knurrte Remus. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten und Orion griff instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, Harry hinter sich zu bringen.

Remus sah die Bewegung und zuckte zusammen. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass Orion ihn immer noch nicht in Harrys Nähe duldete. Der Junge erwiderte seine morgendlichen Grüße und antwortete auf Fragen, aber das war es. Er wusste, er musste für jedes Stück an Nachsicht, dass er ihm gab, kämpfen. „Ich würde Harry nie verletzen.", flüsterte Remus traurig.

„Mein Verstand weiß das.", gab Orion zurück.

„Und doch glauben deine Instinkte immer noch, ich sei der Feind.", murmelte Remus niedergeschlagen.

Es gab nichts, was Orion dazu sagen konnte; es war die Wahrheit.

„Ich glaube immer noch, dass es seine Schuld ist.", murmelte Ron, die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen wieder auf sich ziehend.

„Mr Weasley.", Snape sprach den Namen mit Hohn aus. „Ich bin wirklich über die unglaubliche Menge an Dummheit überrascht, die Sie in ihrem winzigen Gryffindorhirn mit sich herumtragen. Nur Sie könnten dumm und einfältig genug sein, zu denken, dass die Person, die sie versuchen, um Vergeben anzubetteln, Ihnen diese gewähren wird, wenn Sie den Menschen beleidigen, der dieser Person am wichtigsten ist. Bettel wie ein Wiesel und er wird Ihnen trotzdem nicht vergeben.", grinste Snape süffisant.

„Sie dummer, schleimiger..."

„Ignoranter Trottel! Sie sind beinahe so widerwärtig wie der Pate des Ju..." Snapes Mund klappte zu, ehe er den Satz beenden konnte. Er wandte sich Harry und Orion mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck zu, dennoch konnten sie einen Hauch einer Entschuldigung hinter der Maske erkennen.

Harry und Orion neigten leicht die Köfpe, um den Mann wissen zu lassen, dass er vergeben war.

„Snape, könnten Harry und ich wohl nach dem Frühstück etwas von Ihrer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen?", bat Orion.

Schwarze Augen borrten sich in Harrys. „Sie haben es also geschafft?"

„Orion scheint das zu glauben, Sir.", erwiderte Harry.

„Und was glauben Sie, Mr Potter?", wollte Snape wissen.

„Ich glaube, ich bin bereit, herauszufinden, ob ich es geschafft hab oder nicht.", gab er zurück.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich diesen Glauben nach dem Frühstück überprüfen.", gab Snape seine Antwort.

„Was geschafft?", fragte Hermine.

„Nichts, das dich etwas angeht.", sagte Harry zu ihrer Überraschung.

„Du hast dich verändert." Die Worte waren beinahe eine Anklage.

„Und du nicht.", gab Harry zurück.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, warum die Worte sich wie eine Beleidung anfühlten, obwohl sie mit tonloser Stimme gesprochen worden waren. Dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihn wieder enttäuscht hatte. Dieses Gefühl machte für sie keinen Sinn. Denn schließlich hatte sie Ron letzten Monat gewählt und sie würde zu dieser Entscheidung stehen. Nach allem, was das letzte Mal gesagt worden war, als sie etwas ähnliches diskutiert hatten, glaubte sie immer noch, im Recht zu sein.

Orion bemitleidete Hermine Granger beinahe. Sie war intelligent, das war wahr. Allerdings kam dieses Wissen von Büchern und nicht aus Lebenserfahrungen. Einen Test konnte sie leicht bestehen, aber das reale Leben schien ihr ein Mysterium zu sein.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief schweigend.

Als sie fertig waren, verließen Orion und Harry, gefolgt von Snape, die Küche, die angespannte Stimmung hinter sich lassend. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und legten Verschluss- und Stillezauber über den Raum.

Schweigend wandten sich die beiden Zauberer Severus Snape zu.

Der Tränkemeister zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry Potter. „Legilimens.", sagte er kurz und bündig. Sein Verstand flog vor und schlüpfte leicht in Harrys Kopf. Er öffnete den Mund, um eine beißende Bemerkung zu machen, als er erkannte, dass er keine Erinnerungen erfassen konnte. Alles in allem sah er gar nichts. Er blickte verwirrt ins Blaue hinaus; das Innere von Potters Kopf sah aus wie der Himmel.

Eine winzige Bewegung zu seiner Rechten zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er sah einen flatternden Schnatz. Der goldene Ball machte ein paar Loopings und Drehungen, ehe er schnell davonflog. Er verfolgte ihn, aber der Schnatz entkam ihm immer; er schlüpfte davon, ehe er ihn fangen konnte. Er zog sich mit einem Grinsen aus dem Verstand das Jungen zurück.

„Interessant.", gab er widerwillig zu.

Orion grinste. „Ich war nicht gut darin, Schilde aufzubauen; sie wurden immer eingerissen. Dann dachte ich daran, etwas auszuprobieren, dass Leute hinein, sie aber nichts finden oder zerstören ließ."

„Die Erinnerungen und Gedanken sind alle in dem Schnatz. Welcher, so wie in der Realität, niemals still steht und sich nur sehr schwer fangen lässt.", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Sie wissen schon, dass jemand talentiert genug sein könnte, um ihn zu fangen?", stellte Severus heraus.

Harry grinste breit. „Jeder, der dem Schnatz zu nahe kommt, wird rechtzeitig von zwei Klatschern angegriffen, Sir.", informierte Harry ihn.

Snapes Lippen zuckten leicht. „Ich verstehe, das ist akzeptabel.", sagte er.

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. Das war das höchste Kompliment, dass er je von dem Mann erhalten hatte. „Danke, Sir."

Es gab ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und schon wurden die Verschluss- und Stillezauber heruntergenommen, ehe die Tür aufschwang, eine violetthaarige Tonks enthüllend. „Halli-Hallo, Harry!"

„Tonks.", grüßte Harry sie.

„Wir machen uns in etwa zehn Minuten auf den Weg. Ich hab eure Koffer schon hier unten, also müsst ihr nur noch das holen, was ihr sonst noch mitnehmen wollt.", gab sie Bescheid.

„Danke, das werden wir machen.", erwiderte Orion.

„Sir.", sagten sie zusammen, als sie Snape zunickten und den Raum verließen.

In der Eingangshalle herrschte komplettes Chaos. Walburga kreischte jedem Obszönitäten zu, der sich bewegte; ihre Stimme zerrte an Harrys Nerven. Versuchend, sie auszublenden, kämpfte er sich durch die Koffer und anderen Dinge, die in der Halle herumstanden. Er wich Ginny vorsichtig aus und eilte die Treppe hinauf, Orion immer hinter sich.

Er betrat sein Zimmer und ging sofort auf das Regal zu, in dem Hedwigs Käfig stand. Er steckte einen Finger durch das Gitter und streichelte ihre Federn. „Hallo, Mädchen."

Hedwig hootete ihn glücklich an.

Orion ließ seine Blick ein letztes Mal durch das Zimmer schweifen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alles hatten. „Bereit zu gehen, Harry?"

„Jupp!", erwiderte er. Orion lächelte ihn an und die beiden Zauberer liefen wieder zurück in die Eingangshalle, sodass sie los konnten.

Als sie unten ankamen, schrumpfte Orion ihre Koffer und steckte sie in die Tasche. Harrys beinhaltete all seine Schulsachen, die er besorgt hatte, plus seine Garderobe. Orions war gefüllt mit seiner eigenen Kleidung und dem Gryffindorschwert, sowie ein paar Büchern, die sich als nützlich erweisen könnten.

„Hat jeder, was er braucht?", fragte Molly Weasley.

„Ja!", erwiderten alle.

„Kingsley und ich sind vorne.", informierte Moody sie, als er aus dem Schatten humpelte. Sein magisches Auge besah sich Orions verzaubertes Äußeres noch einmal. Der junge Mann war wirklich faszinierend; er war amüsiert und überrascht gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass eine alternative Version von ihm den Jungen unterrichtet hatte.

„Lupin und ich sind hinten.", sagte Tonks.

„Charlie, die Zwillinge und ich kümmern uns um die Seiten.", meldete Bill sich zu Wort. „Ich erwarte, dass ihr zwischen uns bleibt, verstanden?"

„Ja.", riefen sie einheitlich.

„Ständige Wachsamkeit!", trompetete Moody, als er die Tür öffnete und die Prozession anführte.

Orion behielt Harry im Auge; sein Zauberstab war in seiner Hand und gegen seinen Schenkel gepresst. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt. Er hasste es, Lupin im Rücken zu haben; das ging gegen seine Instinkte. Er wusste intellektuell, dass dieser Lupin ganz anders war, als der in seiner Welt und dass der Werwolf sich um Harry sorgte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sein Herz einfach so seine Anwesenheit akzeptieren würde.

Die Stimmung war angespannt, bis sie Kings Cross Station erreichten, doch die Gruppe entspannte sich nicht, ehe sie es erfolgreich durch die Barriere und auf Gleis 9 ¾ geschafft hatten.

Harry und Orion gingen gemeinsam durch und Stille fiel über die Menschenmasse, als sie den Auserwählten und seinen Freund anstarrten. Orion schlang einen Arm um Harrys Taille und führte ihn vom Orden weg und zum Hogwarts Express.

„Es ist wahr!"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er schwul ist!"

„Sie sehen wirklich fantastisch zusammen aus."

„Denkst du, sie wären an einem Dreier interessiert?"

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum er nicht mich genommen hat. Ich bin so viel besser als er."

„Ich hab gehört, er ist der Halbblutsohn von Sirius Black!"

„Der Typ, der Harrys Eltern an Du-weißt-schon-wen verraten hat?"

Neville tauchte an Harrys Seite auf und starrte die flüsternde Menschenmasse böse an. „Ignorier sie, Harry.", sagte er laut. „Sie können nichts dafür, dass sie eifersüchtige und ignorante Idioten sind." Viele Hexen und Zauberer schenkten ihm für diesen Kommentar böse Blicke.

„Wie war dein restlicher Sommer, Nev?", fragte Harry.

„Ziemlich gut, danke." Er drehte sich etwas und nickte Orion zu. „Orion, schön dich wiederzusehen."

„Dich genauso, Neville. Wie geht es Miss Brown?", fragte er höflich.

„Nenn mich Lavender.", sagte sie, als sie an Nevilles Seite auftauchte. „und es geht mit gut, danke."

Die Vier stiegen in den Zug und brachten zuerst Hedwig in das korrekte Abteil für die Reise. Dann liefen sie den Flur entlang, ehe sie ein leeres Abteil fanden. Sie gingen hinein und setzen sich einander gegenüber. „Kommen Ron und Hermine vorbei, nachdem sie ihre Runden gedreht haben?", fragte Neville.

Harry spannte sich an, ehe er sagte: „Nein, das werden sie nicht."

„Es ist endlich passiert, nicht whar?", fühlte Lavender mit ihm. „Das goldene Trio ist auseinander gebrochen."

Harry nickte.

„Was hat dieser Idiot Weasley dieses Mal gemacht?", wollte Neville wissen.

Harry sah auf zu Orion und hob eine Augenbraue. „Du kannst es ihm sagen.", sagte Orion.

„Der Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken.", gab Harry zu.

„Ich wette, dass hat er gut aufgenommen.", schnaubte Lavender.

„Oh ja, Ron hat die Neuigkeiten sehr gut verkraftet.", schnarrte Harry. „So gut, dass er entschieden hat, ich soll mich bei ihm entschuldigen, weil ich Geheimnisse vor ihm hab."

„Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?", fragte Neville ungläubig. War er wirklich so dumm?

„Hat er.", bestäigte Orion.

„Verdammter Wichser.", knurrte Neville. Er blickte Harry an und sagte ernst. „Es ist mir egal, in welches Haus der dumme Hut dich schicken wollte. Du bist immer noch du."

„Danke, Nev.", grinste Harry.

Der Zug fuhr schließlich los, als die Tür aufging und Luna Lovegood hereintrat. „Neville, Lavender, Harry, Orion.", grüßte sie jeden von ihnen, Harry und Orion einen Kuss auf die Wange gebend.

„Luna.", erwiderten sie alle liebevoll.

Luna wickelte eine Locke ihres blonden Haares um einen Finger, die Radieschen-Ohrringe enthüllend, die sie gewöhnlich trug. Ihre andere Hand spielte mit ihrer Korken-Halskette. „Letzte Nacht habe ich über einen Spiegel geträumt.", sagte sie und erhielt damit sofort Orions Aufmerksamkeit.

„Und?", seine Augen strahlten vor Neugier.

„Und mein Spiegelbild hat mir gesagt, ich soll dir sagen, dass du geliebt wirst.", fuhr sie fort.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln ließ den normalerweise ernsten Ausdruck auf Orions Gesicht verschwinden. „Falls du das Spiegelbild noch einmal sehen solltest, sag ihr bitte dasselbe."

„Das werde ich.", sagte sie glücklich.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Neville.

„Ja, Luna und ich kennen uns schon seit Jahren.", sagte Orion.

Danach verflog die Zugfahrt schnell. Schokofrösche wurden von der Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen gekauft. Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit damit, über ihren Sommer zu erzählen. Tatsächlich war es das erste Jahr, in dem sie nicht von den Slytherins unterbrochen wurden. Allerdings bedeutete das nicht, dass niemand an ihrem Abteil vorbei kam. Gesichter erschienen regelmäßig hinter den Fenstern der Tür. Die Schüler im Flur starrten Harry und seinen unerwünschten Liebhaber schamlos an.

Sie zogen sich ihre Roben über, sobald es Zeit war und verließen dann den Hogwarts Express, als er in Hogsmeade ankam. Sich durch die Menge an aufgeregten Schülern kämpfend, steuerten sie eine der Kutschen an. Harry und Orion streichelten den Thestral sanft, ehe sie hinter Lavender und Neville einstiegen; Luna kletterte nach ihnen hinein.

Sie stiegen aus der Kutsche und betraten Hogwarts mit einem Lächeln. Orions Augen blickten über das Schloss und die Ländereien. Es hatte alles anders ausgesehen, als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Die Ländereien waren verwüstet worden und die Körper der Verletzten und Toten hatten das Gras bedeckt.

„Spiegel zeigen nicht immer die Wahrheit.", flüsterte Luna ihm zu. „Das Spiegelbild mag anders sein, aber das Ergebnis könnte schlimmer sein als zuvor."

Er wusste genau, was sie meinte. Falls er Voldemort nicht bald vernichten konnte, würde der Kampf wieder stattfinden. Nicht nur der Endkampf, sondern auch der Kampf, der daraus entstanden war, dass Draco das Verschwindekabinett repariert hatte. Er würde den Idioten daran arbeiten und denken lassen, er würde es schaffen. Er wusste, er würde Voldemort vernichten können, ehe es repariert war.

Luna trennte sich von den Vier und setzte sich an den Ravenclawtisch; der Rest von ihnen ging hinüber zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich dort. Orion saß neben Harry, während Neville und Lavender sich ihnen gegenüber niederließen. Parvati Patil setzte sich neben Lavender.

Ron und Hermine betraten die Große Halle und setzten sich ans andere Ende des Tisches, so weit wie nur möglich von Orion und Harry entfernt. Dies brachte mehr als nur ein paar Augenbrauen dazu, sich zu heben und schockierte viele Schüler. Potter, Weasley und Granger waren unzertrennlich gewesen, seit sie Erstklässler gewesen waren.

Dean und Seamus pflanzten sich neben Harry nieder. Sie öffneten den Mund, um ihm eine Flut an Fragen zu stellen, wurden aber von McGonagall unterbrochen, die mit den Erstklässlern hereinkam, ehe sie loslegen konnten.

Orion schlang einen Arm loose um Harry. Sie rollten mit den Augen, als der Hut seinen nervenden Song sang und schon begann das Sortieren der neuen Schüler. Sie klatschten gehorsam, wenn jemand nach Gryffindor eingeteilt wurde, ignorierten das Prozedere aber größtenteils.

Dumbledore stand auf, sobald jeder Schüler eingeteilt war und grinste die Schüler mit funkelnden blauen Augen fröhlich an. „Ankündigungen werden nach dem Fest gemacht, haut rein!" Er legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und schickte nach dem Essen aus der Küche.

Die Schüler und Lehrer taten eifrig wie geheißen.

„So Harry, warum sitzt du nicht bei Ron und Hermine?", fragte Dean.

„Ich fühl mich nicht danach.", murmelte Harry.

„Sie sind deine besten Freunde!", rief Seamus aus.

„Nein, sind sie nicht.", knurrte Harry, als er nach der Bratensoße griff.

Die Gryffindors, die in der Nähe saßen und nichts über die Umstände wussten, starrten ihn geschockt an, ehe sie eifrig miteinander flüsterten. Die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger nicht länger als seine Freunde ansah, breitete sich im Raum aus wie ein Buschfeuer. Schüler von anderen Tischen verdrehten sich die Hälse, um den Jungen der lebt anzustarren und zu sehen, ob es wahr war.

„Ich werd verrückt! Du meinst das ernst, oder?", hauchte Seamus ungläubig.

„Ja.", erwiderte Harry einfach nur. Er hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und jetzt, wo er einen Freund hatte und nicht mehr mit diesen Beiden befreundet war, würde er sicher noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, als sonst schon.

„Hat Hermine mit dir geflirtet oder so, als sie gesehen hat, wie toll du ohne Brille aussiehst?", zog Dean ihn auf.

Harry rümpfte angewidert die Nase. „Nein, das ist privat. Lasst es einfach."

„Richtig, also, ist er wirklich dein Freund?", fragte Seamus weiter.

Harry seufzte. „Ja. Das ist Orion Black. Er ist mein Freund und ja, er ist auch der Sohn von Sirius Black."

„Nett, euch kennenzulernen.", sagte Orion.

„Ebenso.", riefen mehrere Stimmen.

„Harry, findest du es nicht ein wenig _seltsam_, mit dem Sohn des Mannes zu gehen, der deine Eltern verraten hat?", fragte Colin sich laut, während er nicht ganz so diskret ein paar Fotos von den beiden Zauberern schoss.

„Sirius hat meine Eltern nicht verraten.", knurrte Harry.

„Wer dann?", wollte Dean wissen.

„Peter Pettigrew."

„Er ist tot! Black hat ihn umgebracht!", riefen ein paar Leute.

„Das wünschte ich.", murmelte Harry so leise, dass nur Orion ihn hörte. „Pettigrew war der Geheimniswahrer meiner Eltern. Sirius hat versucht, Pettigrew in dieser Nacht zu fangen, aber Pettigrew hat sich in seine Animagusform verwandelt und ist geflohen, Sirius so nach Askaban schickend."

„Verflucht! Woher weißt du das?", harkte Seamus nach.

„Rons Ratte Krätze war Pettigrew als Animagus.", sagte Harry.

Orion fühlte die Wut und Verachtung, die Harry ausstrahlte und seufzte. Der Peter, den er kannte, war eine völlig andere Person, freundlich und liebevoll. Ein Onkel in etwa oder zumindest war er das gewesen, bevor Lupin ihn getötet hatte. Er strich Harry beruhigend über den Rücken und sah zufrieden zu, wie der Andere sich leicht entspannte.

„Was?", rief Dean.

„Er wurde fast gefangen, als wir in der dritten Klasse waren, aber er ist entkommen.", erzählte Harry ihnen.

„Also das ist der Grund, warum du und Ron keine Freunde mehr seid.", schloss Dean. „Seine Ratte hat deine Eltern verraten."

„Nein, das ist nicht der Grund, warum wir keine Freunde mehr sind.", sagte Harry.

Dumbledore stand auf und klopfte mit seiner Gabel gegen sein Glas, somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend, ehe Harry weiter befragt werden konnte. „Ich würde euch gern alle zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts willkommen heißen. Zuerst einmal, der Verbotene Wald ist immer noch genau das, verboten. Zweitens, Mr Filch hat eine Liste mit Gegenständen, die in der Schule nicht erlaubt sind, an seiner Bürotür aufgehangen und hat mich gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, in den Korridoren zu zaubern."

Dumbledore deutete ans Ende des Lehrertisches. „Ich würde euch gerne euren neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellen, Horace Slughorn." Schock breitete sich bei dieser Ankündigung unter den Schülern aus. „Severus Snape wird dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Ein höflicher Applaus folgte daraufhin. Der größte Teil kam von den Slytherins.

„Mist, dachte, ich wär ihn endlich los.", murmelte Neville.

Die umliegenden Gryffindors mussten sich auf die Zunge beißen, um bei diesem Kommentar nicht laut loszulachen.

„Wie ihr sehen könnt, hat Mr Potter dieses Jahr einen Begleiter. Mr Orion Black ist als sein Bodyguard hier, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Sollte jemand von euch versuchen, Mr Potter anzugreifen, solltet ihr wissen, dass Mr Black mit allen Mitteln, die er als nötig erachtet, zurückschlagen wird. Ich warne euch jetzt, dass Mr Black so fähig wie jeder Auror und mit ihm nicht zu Spaßen ist.", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Die Stille, die auf diese Ankündigung folgte, wurde von einem leisen Knurren unterbrochen. Köpfe schwangen herum, um das Geräusch zu identifizieren und Münder klappten auf, als Schüler und Lehrer gleichermaßen erkannten, dass Ron Weasley in die Richtung seines ehemaligen besten Freundes knurrte. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und er trug einen Gesichtsausdruck, der dem von Snape Konkurrenz machen konnte.

Obwohl es niemand laut aussprach, dachten sie alle dasselbe: Ron Weasley machte Orion Black für die zerbrochende Freundschaft des Goldenen Trios verantwortlich.

Mirror Mirror you're not whole,  
Reflecting back shards of our soul,  
Until we can recover what you stole,  
We'll wear our mask and play our role.

* * *

Reviews? ;o)

lg wölfin


	7. Spindle: II

Huhu!

Tut mir Leid, dass es doch wieder so lange gedauert hat...Arbeit ist momentan ziemlich stressig...  
werd mich aber bemühen, dass das nächste Pitel schneller kommt... =)  
es hilft, dass ich in zwei Wochen endlich Urlaub hab... *freu* =D

gaaaanz liebes Danke an Mamodo, die auch dieses Kapitel wieder gebetat hat! *knuddel*  
und ein ebenso großes Danke an Ziin für das (leider einzige) Review zum letzten Pitel! =)

und jetzt viel Spaß:

* * *

**Faerietayle**

Spindle piercing to the bone,  
As I lay here, all alone,  
Inside my mask I should have known,  
I must do everything on my own.

Orion schlang einen Arm loose um Harry und seufzte zufrieden. Die Albträume schienen nachzulassen; Harrys Gegenwart war Balsam für seine Seele. Die Erinnerungen an Blut, Tod und Leid verblassten und entließen ihn aus ihren Klauen.

Er hatte die Blicke der Slytherins letzte Nacht gesehen; sie waren neugierig. Sie wollten wissen, ob er für oder gegen ihren Lord war. Sehr wahrscheinlich hatten sie die Aufgabe erhalten, herauszufinden, wo die Loyalität von Orion Black lag.

War es eine Falle, um den Jungen, der lebt gefangen zu nehmen und ihn der dunklen Seite zu überlassen? Vielleicht benutzte der den Gryffindor für seine eigenen Zwecke. Oder vielleicht waren die Dinge so, wie sie schienen und Orion mochte das Halbblut wirklich.

Er wusste, dass sie fasziniert sein würden und es war sein Job, dass es dabei blieb. Sie würden sich weniger in seine Pläne einmischen, wenn sie glaubten, Orion stände auf ihrer Seite.

Er blickte hinunter in verschlafene, grüne Augen, als Harrys leises Seufzen an seine Ohren drang. „Morgen."

„Guten Morgen, Harry.", erwiderte Orion. Er lehnte sich runter und drückte einen Kuss auf die strubbelige, schwarze Mähne.

„Woran hast du gedacht?", fragte Harry. Er hob eine Hand und legte einen Finger zwischen Orion Augenbrauen, sodass die Falten dort verschwanden.

„An die Slytherins und darüber, wie wir sie am Besten behandeln.", gab er zurück.

„Ah, ich vertraue darauf, dass du das herausbekommst. Du bist schließlich ein Slytherin.", murmelte Harry.

„Genau wie du.", zog Orion ihn auf.

„Nur sind wir schlau genug, einen hervorragenden Plan zu entwickeln und dann mutig genug, diesen auch auszuführen.", bestimmte Harry. „Ich bin sicher, dass uns zusammen schon etwas einfallen wird." Er lehnte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Orions linke Wange. „Jetzt müssen wir uns allerdings für den Tag fertig machen."

Widerwillig trennten sie sich voneinander, nur ungern die Wärme und Geborgenheit aufgebend. Beide Zauberer schlüpften nur in Pjyamahosen aus dem Bett. „Du kannst die Dusche zuerst haben.", sagte Orion.

„Danke.", flüsterte Harry und wurde rot. Er ging ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es erschien seltsam allein zu duschen, wo er doch wusste, dass Orion sich bewusst war, wie sein Körper aussah. Das bedeutete allerdings nicht, dass er schon bereit war, sich der Person, mit der er zusammen war, nackt zu zeigen. Das war zu schnell und er war immer noch schüchtern und nervös, wenn er an den körperlichen Aspekt der Dinge dachte. Er war jedoch nicht so nervös, wie er es gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht gewusst, dass Orion ebenfalls nervös war.

Keiner von ihnen war vorher je mit jemandem zusammen gewesen und sie lernten gerade erst, sich von jemandem berühren zu lassen, ohne sich zu fragen, wann sie verraten oder verletzt werden würden.

Er drehte das Wasser ab, sobald er mit seiner Dusche fertig war, schlang ein Handtuch um seine Hüften und verließ das Bad, sodass Orion nun duschen konnte. Der ältere Junge ging an ihm vorbei und betrat den dampfenden Raum, seine Augen währenddessen wanderten über den nassen Körper auf seinem Weg.

Harry trocknete sich ab und zog sich an, seine Gryffindor-Uniform geradeziehend. Er war dankbar für die ruhige Atmosphäre. So sehr er es auch mochte, Zeit mit Neville, Seamus und Dean zu verbringen, war er unglaublich froh über die privaten Räume, die Dumbledore ihnen gegeben hatte. Es war schön – die Stille, die Gemütlichkeit und die Gelegenheit zu sprechen, ohne auf jedes Wort achten zu müssen.

Das Zimmer war beinahe eine exakte Kopie des Raumes, den sie im Grimauldplatz geteilt hatten. Der Hauptunterschied lag darin, dass sie ein großes Bad und ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum hatten. Ein rießiger Kamin nahm eine gesamte Wand des Gemeinschaftsraumes ein und es gab einige Sofas, Stühle und Schreibtische im Raum verteilt. Die Räume befanden sich in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms, nur einen Korridor von der Fetten Dame entfernt.

Das Öffnen der Badezimmertür holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich um und beobachtete, wie Orion, von Dampf umhüllt, durch die Tür trat. Seine schwarzen Harry kräuselten sich leicht auf Kinnlänge und der Zauber, der sein richtiges Aussehen verdeckte, war auch schon an Platz und Stelle.

Er trug enge Drachenlederhosen, die ideal fürs Duellieren waren, da sie die meisten Flüche abwehrten. Sein Shirt war ein blasses Grau mit dem Wappen der Blacks auf dem Rücken. Seinen Zauberstab trug er sichtbar in einem Holster an seinem Schenkel, wobei allerdings nur Harry seine wahre Form sehen konnte.

Harry wurde wieder leicht rot und ging auf seinen Freund zu, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

Orion schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren dabei, die Sicherheit ihrer Räume zu verlassen; er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten und sich nicht von einem Kuss ablenken lassen. „Frühstück.", orderte er an.

„Na gut.", grummelte Harry gespielt. Er packte sich seine Tasche, die all seine Schulbücher beinhaltete, da er nicht sicher war, welche er heute brauchen würde. Er hängte sich die Tasche über die Schulter und verflocht seine Finger mit denen von Orion, ihn aus den Räumen ziehend.

Sie verließen gerade den Korridor und betraten den Flur vor dem Gryffindorturm, als einige Gryffindors eben diesen verließen, um in die Große Halle zu gehen.

„Oi, Harry!", rief Seamus.

„Hm?", fragte Harry.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht? Dein Bett ist nicht mehr im Schlafsaal."

Dean warf einen Blick auf die verflochtenen Hände und grinste. „Ich wette, ich weiß, wo Harry letzte Nacht war."

„Wo?", wollte Seamus wissen.

„Orions Dienste wurden wahrscheinlich gebraucht. Er ist Harrys Bodyguard. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer es ihm fallen muss, diesen heißen, topfitten Körper die ganze Nacht über zu beschützen.", zog Dean sie auf.

Harry und Orion liefen bei diesem Kommentar beide rot an. „Du bist nur eifersüchtig, dass Harry nicht dir gehört.", sagte Neville, als er einen Arm um Harrys Schultern schlang.

„Natürlich bin ich das!", gab er zu. „Er ist hinreißend."

„Er gehört mir.", warf Orion ruhig dazwischen.

„Teilst du?", fragte Seamus neugierig. „An einem Vierer interessiert?"

Harry starrte sie für einen Moment ungläublig an, ehe er kicherte. „Seamus, wären Orion und ich an einem Vierer interessiert, würden wir Fred und George fragen.", informierte er sie.

Seamus packte sich an die Brust und taumelte zurück. „Autsch, verdammt, Kumpel, das war wirklich grausam von dir."

„Du könntest ja zur Abwechslung mal aufhören, den Playboy zu spielen und Dean einfach sagen, dass du ihn in verliebt bist.", zwitscherte Harry. Er lief ungerührt mit Neville und Orion weiter, während die andern beiden Gryffindors sich geschockt ansahen. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Beiden sich mochten und nur Angst hatten, es zuzugeben; er war froh, geholfen zu haben.

Sie unterhielten sich leise, als sie die Treppen runterliefen und die Große Halle betraten. Die kleine Gruppe hielt auf den Gryffindortisch zu und setzte sich ziemlich genauso, wie die Nacht zuvor. Dean und Seamus setzten sich ein paar Minuten später zu ihnen, Händchen haltend.

Es gab eine kurze Stille in der Halle, als Ron und Hermine eintraten, aber sie verflog schnell, als sie sich setzten. Sie waren näher an Harrys Gruppe dran, als die Nacht davor, aber noch nicht nah genug, um mit ihm zu reden.

Die neugierigen und berechnenden Blicke, die sich in die kleine Gruppe bohrten, wurden von der Ankunft der Posteulen abgelenkt. Ausgaben des Tagespropheten wurden überall in der Halle abgeliefert. Harry schlug die Zeitung auf, sich fragend, was Ritas Artikel an diesem Tag über ihn sagen würde.

_**Black: Der Bodyguard-Liebhaber!**_

_Dieser Autor hat neue Informationen erhalten, was die Beziehung von Mr. Harry Potter und Mr. Orion Black angeht. Gestern sind die beiden Zauberer mit dem Hogwarts Express für das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts eingetroffen._

_Viele Schüler informierten mich, dass Harry Potter ohne seine üblichen Anhängsel, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley, beide ebenfalls Schüler aus Gryffindor, gesehen wurde. Die Drei waren seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr unzertrennlich; die Trennung des Trios schockte jeden._

_Mr. Orion Black, bestätigter halbblut Sohn des entkommenen Verbrechers Sirius Black, wurde den Schülern und Lehrern als Mr. P__otters Bodyguard vorgestellt. Angeblich hat er Aurortraining durchlaufen und es ist ihm erlaubt, den Auserwählten mit jeglichen Mitteln, die er als nötig erachtet, vor Angriffen zu schützen._

_Ein Schüler war ganz besonders besorgt: „Ich denke, Black kontrolliert Harry. Harry hat sich verändert, seit Black aufgetaucht ist und er entfernt sich immer weiter von seinen Freunden."_

_Dies wirft Fragen auf. __Kontrolliert Mr. Black, Bodyguard von Mr. Potter, seine Handlungen? Zwang er unseren Helden in eine Beziehung?_

_Ein weiterer Schüler hatte andere Sorgen: „Ich glaube, dass sie wirklich etwas füreinander empfinden und ich hoffe, Harrys Beziehung wird nicht von eifersüchtigen Leuten zerstört. Ich habe Harry noch nie so glücklich gesehen!"_

_Ist es also wirklich eine Liebesbeziehung? __Oder ist sie erzwungen? Lieben sie sich? __Oder verführt Mr. Black nur die Unschuldigen in sein Bett? Liebe oder Lust? Sie entscheiden!_

_Eine weibliche Quelle sagte: „Weasley und Granger haben Harry bereits einige Male in der Vergangenheit verraten; Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass er sie endlich abgeschossen hat."_

_Ist das wahr? War das perfekte goldene Trio, welches wir alle gesehen haben, eine Lüge? Dann wiederum, vielleicht war es gar nicht so perfekt? __Dieser Autor hat erfahren, dass Mr. Weasley Mr. Potter im Stich ließ, nachdem er als Mitstreiter im Trimagischen Turnier auserwählt wurde. Und ich bin sicher, Sie alle erinnern sich daran, wie Miss Granger ihn mit dem berühtem Sucher Viktor Krum betrogen hat._

_Dieser Autor kann nur hoffen, dass, was auch immer die Gründe für die ruinierte Freundschaft und den neuen Liebhaber sind, Mr. Potter zumindest von der Person geschützt wird, die als sein Beschützer ernannt wurde._

_Rita Kimmkorn_

_Freie Journalistin_

Harry schnaubte und legte die Zeitung wieder auf den Tisch. Rita hatte schon den ganzen Sommer über spekuliert, zumindest enthielt dieser Artikel zumindest Anzeichen von Wahrheit. Harry drehte sich zu Orion um und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Schatz, ist es wahr, dass du nur mit mir zusammen bist, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen?"

„Ich verbringe jede Nacht in deinem Bett.", neckte Orion ihn zurück.

„Aber ist es Liebe oder Lust?", harkte Harry nach, seine Augen so groß und unschuldig aussehen lassend, wie möglich.

Orion lehnte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Du solltest bereits wissen, was es ist."

Harry wurde knallrot und nickte abwesend, als er auf seinen Teller starrte. Er hatte ihn nur aufziehen wollen, aber er wusste, wie Orion wirklich fühlte. Orion beschützte ihn, aber hielt ihn nicht von der Wahrheit fern. Er kümmerte sich um ihn, aber erlaubte auch, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte. Außenstehende mögen denken, dass Orion ihn in allem führt, aber Harry wusste, dass sie gleichgestellt waren. Sie standen Seite an Seite, einander unterstützend und verstehend

Er gestand sich zwar noch nicht ein, verliebt zu sein – er war nicht sicher, ob er das schon war – aber er wusste, dass er sich in Orion verlieben konnte. Er hatte nie mehr für jemanden empfunden. Er fragte sich ständig, ob Orion mit seinen Entscheidungen einverstanden sein würde, ob Orion seine Wahl unterstützen würde. Tat er das Richtige? Er war nicht von Orions Meinung abhängig, aber es ließ ihn über Situationen grübeln, die er normalerweise ignorieren würde.

„Du bist so süß, wenn du rot wirst!", quietschte Lavender.

Harry gluckste und errötete noch mehr. „Danke, Lavender."

„Iss dein Frühstück.", befahl Orion.

Harry wusste, dass einige Leute Orions Ton falsch aufnehmen und denken würden, er kontrollierte ihn, aber Harry kannte die Wahrheit und das war alles, was zählte. Orion kümmerte sich. Er zeigte seine Gefühle, indem er in kleinen Dingen auf Harry achtete. Zum Beispiel, sicher zu stellen, dass er genug aß und ihm all die neue Kleidung im Sommer zu kaufen.

Er schnappte sich sofort ein paar Scheiben vom Bacon und aß sie genüsslich. Es schmeckte köstlich. Nicht so gut, wie Orions Gekochtes, aber dennoch gut.

„Also hat euch der Schulleiter private Räume gegeben?", schätzte Neville.

„Uh huh.", stimmte Orion zu. „Es ist leichter für mich, Harry zu beschützen, wenn niemand Zutritt zu unseren Räumen hat, denen wir es nicht erlauben."

„Da bin ich froh, wir wollen, dass Harry sicher ist.", bestimmte Lavender.

„Genau wie ich.", sagte Orion.

Als sie ihr Frühstück beendeten, warteten sie noch darauf, ihre Stundenpläne zu bekommen, ehe sie die Große Halle verließen und sich auf den Weg zu ihrem ersten Unterricht des Tages zu machen. Orion und Harry verließen mit einigen anderen Sechstklässlern die Schule und hielten auf die Gewächshäuser zu. Ihr erster Unterricht war Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde.

Harry saß mit Neville und Lavender an einem Tisch in der hinteren Hälfte des Gewächshauses; Orion lehnte gegen die Glasswand, sich aufmerksam im Raum umsehend. Er beobachtete, wie die anderen Schüler reinschlurften und sich setzten, Harry dabei neugierig ansahen.

„Er nimmt seinen Job sehr ernst.", sagte Lavender leise.

Harry lächelte. „Das tut er. Er kümmert sich um mich. Ich glaube, er würde es als persönliche Beleidigung ansehen, käme ich zu Schaden.", erklärte er.

„Kannte Sirius ihn?", fragte Neville plötzlich.

Die Fröhlichkeit in Harrys Augen verringerte sich leicht. „Ja, Sirius kannte ihn. Sie konnten nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, aber er kannte ihn."

Es war schmerzhaft, an seinen Paten zu denken. Er hatte gedacht, dass er mit ihm zusammenleben und eine Familie haben könnte, und dann wurde seine Hoffnung zerstört. Sirius war ein Verbrecher und auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Er war kein geeigneter Vormund und so wurde Harry wieder zu den Dursleys gebracht. Wieder zu ihnen zu müssen war noch schlimmer gewesen, da er diese kurze Hoffnung gehabt hatte.

Professor Sprouts Eintreten zog Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er sah zu der Hexe, der Willkommensrede lauschend, die sie gab. Er würde Zeit genug haben, über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken, im Moment musste er sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren.

Orion beobachtete den Raum, ein besonderes Auge auf die Slytherins werfend, als er ignorierte, was im Unterricht durchgenommen wurde. Er bemerkte die dunklen Schatten, die sich langsam unter Draco Malfoys Augen entwickelten. Der Junge stand unter großem Druck. Er versuchte, seine Familie zu retten und nutzte dafür die einzige Option, die er glaubte zu haben.

Orion beführwortete Malfoys Handlungen nicht, aber er konnte sie auf eine Art verstehen. Er würde beinahe alles tun, um Harry in Sicherheit zu wissen. Er konnte die Verzweiflung in den grauen Augen sehen und wusste, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich genauso empfinden würde, wäre Harry in Gefahr.

Starke Finger streichelten über das Armband, dass identisch zu dem von Harry war. Er hoffte, Harry würde es benutzen, wenn er ihn brauchte; Griffindormut und –stolz waren nicht immer eine gute Sache. Er hatte diese Lektion auf die harte Art lernen müssen.

Der Unterricht endete eher, als er gedacht hatte; die Zeit schien vorbeigeflossen zu sein, während er in seiner Vergangenheit verloren war und über die Zukunft nachdachte. Die Dinge würden anders sein. Das würde er sicherstellen. Er war nicht so weit gekommen, um jetzt zu verlieren.

Harry lächelte und nahm Orions Hand in seine, leicht daran ziehend. „Der Unterricht ist vorbei und jetzt müssen wir zu Verwandlung!"

Orion streichelte ihm zärtlich mit seiner freien Hand durch die Haare und platzierte einen Kuss auf die blasse Wange. „Lass uns gehen."

Als sie das Gewächshaus verließen, fingen Orions blaue Augen die tiefbraunen von Theodore Nott ein. Der Junge war dem Nott, den er gekannt hatte, sehr ähnlich – ein Meister der Masken, talentierte als Orion selbst. Der Slytherin hielt sich an die Schatten, interagierte nicht oft mit den anderen Schülern, selbst die aus seinem eigenen Haus. Theo war die einzige Person in seiner Welt gewesen, die durch seine Maske hindurchsehen konnte; er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieser Theo genauso gut war.

Diese dunklen Augen hielten Wissen, das Wissen, dass Orion wirklich etwas für Harry empfand und das alles keine Falle war, um Harry zu zerstören oder ihn den Dunklen Lord auszuhändigen. Die Frage war: Was würde Theo mit dieser Information machen?

Theo senkte leicht seinen Kopf in Orions Richtung, ohne die Verbindung zwischen ihren Augen zu unterbrechen. Es war die Bitte um die Chance, miteinander zu sprechen und sie wurde sofort mit einem leichten Beugen von Orions Kopf gewährt.

Sehr wenige Leute bemerkten diesen Austausch zwischen den beiden Zauberern. Bei denen, die es bemerkten, war die Reatkion unterschiedlich. Harry wusste, Theo musste etwas erkannt haben und das Orion sich um das Problem und die Bedrohung kümmern wurde, sobald es dazu wurde. Die Slytherins, die die Gesten mitbekommen hatten, grinsten zufrieden in dem Glauben, dass Orion auf ihrer Seite und Theo sein Kontakt war.

Harry und seine Gruppe ging an den anderen Schülern vorbei, betrat die Schule laut miteinander redend und lachend. Er sah nicht die sehnsüchtigen Blicke auf den Gesichtern von Ron und Hermine, als er das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer betrat und sich zu Dean, Neville und Lavender setzte.

Orion sah es. Er sah die Blicke und sie verwirrten ihn; in seiner Welt hatten sie sich nie so verhalten. In seiner Welt hatten sie ihn dann verraten, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hatte, hatten ihn mit der Aufgabe, die Horkruxe zu zerstören, in einem Zelt im Wald, ganz allein gelassen. Sie waren gegangen und nie wieder gekommen. Sie hatten ihn, wie so viele andere vor ihnen, verraten. Er würde ihnen nie verzeihen.

Aber wenn er jetzt in ihre Augen sah und die unglaubliche Sehnsucht in ihren Gesichtern erblickte, konnte er sich beinahe vorstellen, dass sie anders waren; dass sie Harry nicht im Stich gelassen hatten, sodass er Voldemort allein gegenüber treten musste. Und ohne seine Erlaubnis stahl sich ein klein wenig Hoffnung in sein Herz, die er aber ignorierte.

Professor Flitwick betrat das Klassenzimmer und begann mit seiner traditionellen Rede, die Schüler darüber informierend, was sie in diesem Schuljahr lernen würden. Harry unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als der kleine Lehrer erzählte, dass sie dieses Jahr den Patronus-Zauber lernen würden. Einige der Schüler hatten diesen bereits letztes Jahr gemeistert, als Harry die DA geleitet hatte.

„Kennt einer von Ihnen den Patronus-Zauber bereits?", fragte Flitwick neugierig. Hände schossen in die Höhe und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh! Wundervoll!", quietschte er glücklich. "Miss Granger, können Sie uns bitte die Formel nennen?"

„Expecto Patronum, Sir.", antwortete sie.

„Richtig. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Miss Brown, was ist der Nutzen des Patronus-Zaubers?", fragte er weiter.

„Dementoren und Lethifolds zu verjagen, Sir.", gab sie zurück.

„Richtig, weitere fünf Punkte für Gryffindor.", freute er sich. „Mr Longbottom, können Sie den Zauber ausführen?"

„Ja, Sir.", erwiderte Neville.

Flitwick klatschte vor Freude in die Hände. "Würden Sie uns das bitte zeigen?"

Harry klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Du kannst das, Neville!"

Neville lächelte seinem Freund zu und stand auf. Er hasste es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber er wusste, Harry und Lavender glaubten an ihn, er konnte das. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich auf seine glücklichste Erinnerung. „_Expecto Patronum!_" Silberner Nebel schoss aus seinem Stab und formte sich zu einem mittelgroßen Fuchs mit wild abstehendem Fell.

Der Fuchs jagte durch das Klassenzimmer und stoppte vor Orion. Der Zauberer kniete sich hin und streichelte ihn, woraufhin Flitwick vor Staunen keuchte, als er erkannte, dass er wirklich eine körperliche Form angenommen hatte. Der Fuchs leckte ihm über die Hand, ehe er wieder zurück zu seinem Meister trottete. Orion lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand und ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke, die nun auf ihm lagen.

„Dreißig Punkte für Gryffindor!", quietschte Flitwick außer sich vor Freude.

Neville setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, nickte dem Professor zu und streichelte einmal durch das weiche Fell, ehe der Fuchs verschwand. Harry blickte seinen Freund fragend an. „Warum ein Fuchs?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher.", gab Neville zu. „Meine Eltern hatten, anders als dein Vater, keine Animagusform."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, als er darüber nachdachte. Wem würde Neville sein Leben anvertrauen?

Orion gluckste leise in sich hinein, als er zusah, wie Harry seine Unterlippe bearbeitete. Er wusste, was der Junge sich fragte und er hatte die Antwort. Es war ganz einfach. Harry Potters Animagusform war die eines Fuches; er wusste es nur noch nicht.

Harry sah die zuckenden Mundwinkel seines Freundes aus dem Augenwinkel und drehte sich zu ihm um. Der zufriedene Ausdruck auf Orions Gesicht ließ ihn nachdenklich werden. Was könnte – oh. Oh! Der Fuchs war für Streicheleinheiten zu Orion gegangen. Die Puzzleteile fügten sich zusammen und er grinste breit.

Er war derjenige, dem Neville am meisten vertraute. Er war die Person, der Neville sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Das glückliche Lächeln klebte für den Rest der Stunde auf seinem Gesicht. Harry fühlte sich geehrt, dass Neville so viel von ihm hielt. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Zauberer einen Freund in ihm sah, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so weit ging.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen und sich auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen machen, war Harry immer noch in besonders guter Laune. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und machten sich über die bereitgestellten Sandwiches her.

„Harry!", rief Colin von seinem Platz ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt.

„Ja, Colin?", fragte er, sobald er den Mund wieder frei hatte.

„Kann ich ein Foto von dir und Orion machen?", fragte er.

„Sodass du es dann dem Tagespropheten zuschicken kannst?", wollte Orion wissen.

Colin wurde leicht rot. „Nun, ja, aber ich denke, dass die Leute euch eher alleine lassen, wenn sie für sich selbst sehen können, wie gut ihr Zwei zusammen seid. Ich mein, ihr seid so zusammen, zusammen."

„Das hab ich auch bemerkt.", merkte Dean an.

„Ja!", stimmte Seamus zu. „Ihr zwei strahlt einfach das Gefühl nach ‚Für Immer' aus!"

Harry und Orion blinzelten geschockt. Taten sie das wirklich? Konnten Außenstehende sehen, wie gut sie zusammenpassten und das sie richtig füreinander waren? War es so offensichtlich? Die Unterhaltung verbreitete sich in der gesamten Halle und die Schüler nickten zustimmend, bis auf die Slytherins. Die grinsten nur zufrieden. Der einzige Weg für Potter und Black für immer zusammen zu sein, nach der kleinen Szene im Gewächshaus, war, falls Black es schaffte, Potter auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen.

„Ich denke schon.", gab Harry nach.

Colin grinste und sprang von seinem Platz auf, seine Kamera aus seiner Tasche ziehend. Er machte sie bereit und drehte sich zu dem glücklichen Paar um, nur zum zu sehen, dass Luna Lovegood plötzlich auf Harrys anderer Seite saß.

„Es war einmal ein Nargel; er war sehr einsam. Dennoch war der Nargel sehr mutig und machte immer weiter. Dieser Nargel erfüllte eine schwere Aufgabe und als der Nargel die Möglichkeit hatte, sich endlich auszuruhen, entschloss er sich, einen anderen Nargel zu retten. Die Nargel haben sich ineinander verliebt und lebten glücklich zusammen bis an ihr Lebensende!", erzählte Luna vergnügt.

„Das ist schön.", lachte Seamus.

In diesem Moment blitzte die Kamera und schloss die faszinierten und zufriedenen Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern ein. Orion hatte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern gelegt und der jüngere Zauberer hatte sich auf seinem Sitz leicht gedreht, sodass er mit dem Rücken gegen die Brust seines Freundes lehnte.

„Und wie lang ist das?", fragte Dean glucksend.

"Bis das Glücklich zerstört wird, natürlich.", gab Luna zurück.

Orion atmete tief ein. Das war eine der möglichen Abläufe, die Luna in der Zukunft sehen konnte – Harry und er glücklich _zusammen_ lebend. Doch diese Möglichkeit würde zerstört werden, falls Voldemort nicht vorher vernichtet wurde.

Sein Griff um Harry verstärkte sich schützend und besitzergreifend, als er sich an die Wort seiner Luna erinnerte, ehe er seine Welt verlassen hatte. _„In der Tat, er wird den Kampf gegen Voldemort verlieren."_ Ein Schauder rann ihm über den Rücken. Das würde er nicht erlauben. Er würde Harry nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt, wo er endlich erfahren hatte, was es hieß, etwas für jemanden zu empfinden.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte Harry.

„Nichts, um das ich mich nicht kümmern kann.", erwiderte Orion.

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Du musst nicht alles alleine machen.", grummelte er.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte er und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Langsam leerte sich die Halle, als sich der Nachmittagsunterricht näherte. Orion stand zuerst auf und half Harry auf die Beine; er grinste, als er sah, wie Neville dasselbe mit Lavender machte. Harry lief rot an, als ihm die Bedeutung dieser Handlung klar wurde und warf Orion nur einen gespielt ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Kein Word.", befahl er. „Wir sind gleichgestellt."

Orions Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er nickte, versprechend, Harry nicht damit zu ärgern, dass er sich hatte auf die Beine helfen lassen wie ein Mädchen. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wuchs, als er sich hinunterlehnte und sich einen Kuss stahl. „Ich würde mich nie über dich lustig machen, weil du mit mir zusammen bist."

Die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme stockte Harry für einen Moment den Atem. Er schlang seine Arme um Orions Hals und zog ihn zu sich, sodass ihre Lippen sich trafen. Der Kuss war süß und zärtlich, eine Bestätigung ihrer Verbundenheit.

Sie trennten sich voneinander, sehr zum Missmut der vielen Zuschauer, als sich jemand hinter ihnen laut räusperte. Sie drehten sich gemeinsam um und blickten in das strenge Gesicht von Severus Snape; doch obwohl sein Gesicht Strenge ausstrahlte, konnten sie in seinen Augen Humor erkennen.

„Mr. Black, langsam stelle ich die Wahl des Schulleiters, was den Bodyguard für Mr. Potter angeht, in Frage.", schnarrte er. „Es scheint mir, als ist es Ihnen wichtiger, an unzüchtigen Demonstrationen von öffentlicher, körperlicher Intimität teilzunehmen, als den _Retter_ zu schützen." Er lächelte höhnisch. „Falls sie es nicht unterlassen können, Ihre Hände von Ihrem Freund zu nehmen und Ihren Verstand auf Ihre Aufgabe zu richten, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie ersetzt werden."

„Eigentlich, Sir,", sagte Harry fröhlich. „war ich derjenige, der diese unzüchtige Demonstration von öffentlicher, körperlicher Intimität angefangen hat."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor, Potter."

„Ich war die ganze Zeit aufmerksam, Professor Snape. Ich hätte uns vor Schaden bewahren können.", gab Orion zurück. Er wusste, dass Snape sich dessen bewusst war, aber der Mann durfte ihm nicht zustimmen.

Eine schwarze Augenbraue hob sich. „Es erschien mir eher so, als läge Ihre ganze Aufmerksam darauf, einen meiner Schüler zu verführen. Nicht dass Mr. Potter es wert wäre, verführt zu werden.", höhnte Snape.

„Oh, da muss ich Ihnen widersprechen.", grinste Orion. „Ich bin schon der Meinung, dass Harry es wert ist, verführt zu werden."

Snape genoss den verbalen Austausch und wünschte, er könnte Orion Punkte dafür abziehen, so mit ihm zu sprechen, aber das war nicht möglich. Ja, der Junge war wirklich amüsant. Lily wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen. „Ab zum Unterricht, Potter.", kommandierte er.

„Ja, Sir.", gab Harry widerstandslos zurück, Finger verflochten mit Orions, als sie die Große Halle verließen und an sprachlosen und gaffenden Mitschülern vorbeiliefen.

Orion sah nachdenklich auf die Treppen und dann nach draußen. Als sie zu den Türen kamen, die auf die Ländereien führten, zog er leicht an Harrys Hand und blieb stehen. „Du wirst in Hagrids Unterricht sicher sein. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert."

Harry legte neugierig den Kopf schief und fragte sich, was Orion zu tun hatte. „Mir wird schon nichts passieren.", beruhigte Harry ihn. Er lehnte sich vor und schlang seine Arme um Orion, ihn fest umarmend. „Pass auf dich auf.", wisperte er, ehe er losließ und ein paar Schritte zurücktrat, somit zwischen Neville und Dean stand. Er blickte noch einmal zurück, um zu sehen, wie Orion auf die Treppe zuging.

„Wo geht Black hin?", fragte Dean.

„Er hat etwas zu erledigen.", sagte Harry nur, doch die, die ihn kannten, konnten die Besorgnis in seiner Stimmte hören.

„Oh, okay.", erwiderte Seamus.

Sie liefen hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte und versuchten, sich nicht auszumalen, was sie heute lernen würden. Sie schlurften weiter und lehnten sich dann gegen ein paar Bäume, darauf wartend, dass der Halbriese mit ein paar, ohne Zweifel, gefährlichen Kreaturen auftauchen würde.

Zehn Minuten später kam Hagrid gerade aus dem Verbotenen Wald, als Harry spürte, wie sein Armband zitterte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er blickte auf das Band hinunter. Er fragte nicht einmal nach Erlaubnis, den Unterricht zu verlassen; er drehte sich um und hastete zum Schloss.

Neville rannte ihm nach; Harrys gesamter Körper hatte nur ‚Panik' geschrieen und er bezweifelte, dass sein Freund im Moment aufmerksam genug war, sich gegen mögliche Angriffe zu verteidigen.

Ron und Hermine traten einen Schritt vor, als ob sie ihnen folgend wollten, ehe sie erstarrten. Beide schlossen gequält die Augen. Sie hatten das Recht, ihm zu folgen, vor einem Monat verloren. Ganz egal, wie sehr es schmerzte.

Spindle spinning deepest fears,  
That have amassed and grown for years,  
The loneliness inside never disappears,  
For our mask hides the heartfelt tears.

* * *

So, das wars...  
Review? =)

glg, wölfin


	8. Loom: II

Huhu,

nach etwas längerem warten gehts nun auch weiter.

Großes Danke an Mamodo fürs Betan und an Ito-Ogure für das Review zum letzten Pitel! *knuddel*

weiter gehts:

* * *

Loom weaving illusion of hate,

Will this vision never dissipate?

The path is inescapably straight,

Trapped inside this realm called fate.

Harry rannte so schnell es ging zurück ins Schloss. Furcht schnürte ihm die Brust zu und zwang ihn dazu, noch schneller zu laufen. Etwas war mit Orion passiert. Orion brauchte ihn. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten durch die Panik, die ihn ergriff, hindurchzuatmen.

Er durfte Orion nicht verlieren!

Die Gefühle, die durch seinen Körper rasten, machten Harry klar, was für ein Idiot er gewesen war. Er liebte Orion; er liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen. Nicht einmal als Sirius in der Mysteriumsabteilung durch den Schleier gefallen war, hatte er so eine Angst gehabt. Sie hatte ihn fest im Griff, als er durch die Eingangshalle stürmte, sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass Neville ihm folgte.

Was, wenn Orion starb? Was, falls er ihn doch verließ, obwohl er versprochen hatte, dass dies nicht möglich war? Was, wenn er angegriffen wurde?

Als er dem Magiezug aus dem Armband weiter folgte, verhärteten sich seine Augen. Das Grün wurde kühl und entschlossen; dennoch konnte auch diese neugefundene Kraft die Tränen nicht aufhalten, die ihm über die Wangen liefen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun würde, würde er Orion verlieren. Der Zauberer war zu einem wichtigen Teil seines Lebens geworden.

Orion war die Person, der er vertraute, ihn zu halten, zu umarmen und zu beschützen. Er hatte nie gedacht, jemals so jemanden in seinem Leben zu haben; dass eine Beziehung mit so viel Vertrauen möglich war. Orion hatte ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen und er würde ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Wenn Orion ihn brauchte, würde er für ihn da sein.

Er preschte um eine Ecke und rannte eine weitere Treppe herauf, sich dabei wünschend, er könne noch schneller laufen. Das Brennen seiner Beine allerdings sagte ihm, dass dies unmöglich war und er schnaubte frustriert.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er sich, als er das Armband erhalten hatte, nie vorgestellt, dass Orion derjenige sein würde, der ihn rief. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, wie Orion es beschrieben hatte, hätte das Armband sich nur leicht erhitzen sollen, um ihn unauffällig auf die Gefahr aufmerksam zu machen. Das Pulsieren und Zittern verstärkte seine Panik nur noch. Es erschien ihm nicht wie ein Rufen, sondern eher wie wilde Magie, die um Hilfe schrie.

Sein Atem ging keuchend, als er schließlich den siebten Stock erreiche. Er hatte eine Ahnung gehabt, wo das Armband ihn hinführen würde, aber nun wusste er es mit Sicherheit. Er kam zum Ende des Flurs und begann, dreimal vor dem hässlichen Wandteppich auf und ab zu laufen. ‚_Ich will zu Orion, ich will zu Orion, ich will zu Orion._'

Die Tür erschien und Harry riss sie auf. Im nächsten Moment erstarrte er vor entsetztem Unglauben, bei dem Anblick, der ihn erwartete.

Orion atmete tief ein, als er die Treppe hochlief und zu ihren Räumen ging. Es war seine Aufgabe und sein Vergnügen, Harry zu beschützen; er wollte ihn nicht dabei haben, wenn er einen weiteren Horkrux zerstörte. Das würde es für den Anderen nur alles schlimmer machen. Er war bereits einmal mit diesem Horror fertig geworden, er konnte es wieder tun.

Er wusste, Harrys Anwesenheit hatte ihm geholfen, das Medaillon zu zerstören, aber er wollte Harry nicht in diese Situation zwingen. Die Horkruxe waren Teil von Voldemorts Seele und er wollte nichts von diesem Bastard in der Nähe der Person haben, die er liebte.

Er hielt vor dem Portrait, das den Eingang zu ihren Räumen bewachte – ein majestätischer Griffin auf einer grünen Wiese. Er drückte seine linke Hand gegen das Bild und spürte ein kurzes Kribbeln, als es seine Magie las und somit sicherstellte, dass er die Erlaubnis hatte, die Räume zu betreten. Es schwang auf, sobald es seine Identität erkannte und er schlüpfte hinein, durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Wohnraum und betrat das Schlafzimmer.

Er ging zu seiner Seite des Bettes und kniete sich vor seinen Koffer, schloss ihn auf und öffnete ihn. Orion griff hinein und zog das Schwert Gryffindors heraus. Die Rubine fingen das Licht ein, als er aufstand, sich umdrehte und auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche im siebten Stock machte.

Blaue Augen schlossen sich konzentriert, als er vor dem Wandteppich auf und ab ging. ‚_Ich brauche Ravenclaws Diadem, ich brauche Ravenclaws Diadem, ich brauche Ravenclaws Diadem._' Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein, sein Blick fiel sofort auf das berüchtigte Diadem. Orion hob das Schwert und wollte zustechen, als das Diadem sich veränderte und zu einer verletzten und blutigen Version von Harry wurde.

„Deine Schuld. Es ist alles deine Schuld. Du hast mir das angetan!", warf die Illusion ihm vor.

„Nein.", keuchte Orion ungläubig.

„Ich war nicht bereit! Ich war nicht – und du hast mich – du hast mich gezwungen!" Tränen kullerten über bleiche Wangen.

„Das würde ich nie!", gab Orion zurück. Seine Magie zitterte allein schon bei diesem Gedanken in Furcht.

„Ich habe dir vertraut! Ich habe dir vertraut! Du hast versprochen, du würdest mich beschützen und das du auf mich aufpasst. Du bist genau wie er, genau wie Voldemort. Sobald er aus dem Weg war, wurdest du böse und hast mich verletzt. Warum? Warum hast du das gemacht?", flehte die Harry-Illusion.

Orion zitterte und wich zurück. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war nicht echt, er wusste das, aber verdammt, es tat weh. Der Gedanke, Harry zu verletzen, war sogar noch schlimmer, als das Medaillon, welches gesagt hatte, Harry würde ihn nur benutzen. Er hob das Schwert ein weiteres Mal, aber er konnte nicht zustoßen.

„Ich habe dich geliebt! Ich habe dich geliebt und du hast mich benutzt… hast mich gezwungen." Blutige Hände umschlossen knochige Knie, als die Illusion vor und zurück wippte. „Ich hab dir geglaubt. Ich hab an dich geglaubt."

Orions Magie brach nach außen und aktivierte ohne sein Wissen das Armband. „Das hab ich nicht.", keuchte er. „Das könnte ich nicht."

"Ich wusste immer, dass Voldemort mich hasst, aber du, ich dachte, du liebst mich. Du bist schlimmer, als er je war. Du bist böse mit einem schwarzen Herzen."

„Nein. Nein. Nein.", Orion schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, das Schwert hielt er in bebenden Händen. Es war nicht richtig. Es war nicht real. Aber warum tat es dann so weh? Warum klangen die Worte echt?

„Ich hab die vertraut und du hast mir das Wertvollste genommen!", warf es ihm vor.

Orion zitterte und fiel auf die Knie, den zufriedenen Ausdruck, der über das Gesicht der Illusion huschte, bekam er dabei nicht mit. Er ließ das Schwert los und starrte auf seine Hände. Sie hatten Blut an sich; Voldemorts Blut klebte an seinen Händen.

„Ich hab dich angefleht, aufzuhören. Ich hab gefleht und gebettelt, aber du hast nicht zugehört!"

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und ihm wurde übel. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte Harry verletzt! Warum sollte er das tun? Er liebte Harry! Das war echt; dies war es nicht. Das konnte es nicht sein. Er würde Harry nie wehtun!

"Ich wusste, dass an deinen Händen Blut klebt, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auch meines an deinen Händen haben würdest."

Die Worte brachten Orion zum Würgen und er erbrach sein Mittagessen. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm über den ganzen Körper. Was hatte er getan? Er war hierher gekommen, um Harry zu retten! Und er hatte… er hatte… "Das würde ich nie tun! Das hab ich nicht getan! Ich könnte dir das doch nie antun!", schrie er. Mit seinem Handrücken fuhr er sich über den Mund.

„Du hast meine Unschuld geraubt!", warf Harry ihm vor.

Diese Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und Orion zuckte zurück. Ihre Bedeutung war so schwerwiegend, dass er den Drang verspürte, ihnen zu entkommen.

„Warum hast du das getan? Ich habe dich geliebt!"

„Das hab ich nicht getan! Ich würde nicht… ich… was hab ich getan?" Sein Herz zog sich vor Schmerz zusammen, als er auf die gebrochene Form des Mannes blickte, den er liebte. Es war nicht real, oder? Er hätte so etwas nie getan, nicht wahr? Nein! Er könnte ihm so etwas nicht antun! Aber falls er es nicht getan hatte, warum sah Harry dann so gebrochen aus?

Sein Blick glitt von der Illusion zu dem Schwert. Erkennen flickerte über sein Gesicht. Richtig. Horkrux, es war ein Horkrux, nicht Harry. Er hatte Harry nicht weh getan. Er würde so was nie tun. Er griff nach dem Schwert, entschlossen die Illusion zu zerstören, als sie weitersprach, die grausamsten Worte von allen.

Orion hörte nicht, wie die Tür sich öffnete, als der blutige Junge knurrte: „Ich wünschte, du wärest an Voldemorts Stelle gestorben!" Er brach zusammen, als die Worte in seinem Kopf widerhallten.

„Das würde ich mir nie wünschen!", widersprach eine Stimme.

Orion legte den Kopf auf die Seite, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Harry den Raum betrat. Seine kleine Hand ergriff das Schwert und er richtete es auf die Illusion. Bevor diese noch weitere Lügen aussprechen konnte, stieß er zu und zerstörte den Horkrux.

Harry warf das Schwert zu Boden und kniete sich neben Orion, blickte ihm tief in die Augen, die so voller Schmerz und Selbsthass waren. „Orion! Orion!" Er reagierte nicht auf sein Rufen, immer noch gefangen in dem Echo, dass Harry sich seinen Tod wünschte.

Harry verscheuchte die bitteren Gedanken und drückte ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, ehe er sich zurückzog.

„Orion Black!" Keine Antwort. "Verdamt, Orion!" Immer noch nichts. Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib. Was hatte die Illusion zu Orion gesagt, während er nicht da war? Was für Lügen hatte sie erzählt?

Er hob den Arm und verpasste Orion eine heftige Ohrfeige. Erkennen erschien langsam in seinem Blick, ehe es auch wieder verschwand. Harry holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, was das Ding zu dir gesagt hat, aber es war eine Lüge. Verdammt noch mal. Ich liebe dich, Orion. Wage es ja nicht, jetzt aufzugeben! Lass ja nicht zu, dass diese grausame Illusion dich mir wegnimmt! Du hast versprochen, du lässt mich nicht allein!" Er schüttelte Orion verzweifelt.

Tränen der Frustration, Wut und Besorgnis liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er kletterte auf Orions Schoß und drückte sein Gesicht an seines, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „ Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter, lass mich nicht allein. Bitte, verlass mich nicht. Ich liebe dich."

Die Worte drangen durch den Nebel in Orions Verstand und er blinzelte langsam. Er spürte das Gewicht auf seinen Beinen und hob die Arme, schlang sie um den schluchzenden Körper seines Freundes. Harrys Kopf schoss hoch und er starrte in Orions Augen; als er erkannte, dass Orion wieder bei ihm war, verteilte er erleichtert Schmetterlingsküsse auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte Orion. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich für ihren ersten richtigen Kuss. Er verschlang seine Lippen zärtlich, aber mit Leidenschaft. Seine Zunge fuhr über Harrys Unterlippe, tauchte in seinen Mund ein, als er diesen öffnete. Er leckte und saugte an Harrys Zunge, forderte sie zu einem Tanz auf, sehnte sich danach, seinen Freund zu spüren.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander trennten, um Luft zu holen, verpasste Harry Orion einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Au! Wofür war das denn?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich habe dir extra gesagt, dass du nicht allein bist und diese Bürde nicht allein tragen musst!" Wieder traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Warum lässt du dir nicht von mir helfen? Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

Orion hörte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme und zog Harry wieder an sich. „Ich vertraue dir."

„Nein, tust du nicht. Tätest du es, hättest du mir gesagt, was du vorhast und mich mitgenommen, sodass ich dir helfen kann!" Seine Hände verkrallten sich in Orions Hemd. "Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung, wie viel Sorgen ich mir gemacht hab, als das Armband so reagiert hat? Hast du? Ich hatte Angst! Ich hab gedacht, du wurdest angegriffen! Ich dachte…"

"Ich bin in Ordnung.", gab Orion zurück.

Harry zuckte zurück und ohrfeigte ihn wieder, diesmal härter. „Wag es nicht, mich anzulügen! Du bist nicht in Ordnung! Du musst nicht alles allein machen, verdammt noch mal! Dieses Ding hat dich fast gebrochen, ich konnte es sehen. Warum lügst du mich an?" Er schlug mit seinen Fäusten gegen Orions Brust, sich nicht bewusst, als sie von größeren Händen festgehalten wurden. „Wie kann ich glauben, dass du mich liebst, wenn du mich immer anlügst?"

Orions Atem stockte und er zog Harry fester an sich, sein Körper zitternd vor Angst. „Gott, Harry.", keuchte er. „Er war du, es war du, und du hast mich gehasst. Du warst verletzt, hast geblutet. Ich hab dir wehgetan, hab dich gezwungen und du hast mich gehasst. Ich hab dich verletzt. Ich hab dir wehgetan! Ich hab dir wehgetan!", brachte er stockend heraus, seinen Kopf in Harrys Schulter vergraben.

Harry schlang seine Arme um Orion und drückte ihn noch näher an sich. „Das würdest du niemals tun."

„Aber das habe ich. Ich hab Voldemort getötet und mich gegen dich gewandt und..:"

„Das hast du nicht!", beharrte Harry.

„Aber was ist, falls ich es tue? Was, wenn all die Gewalt mich an einen Punkt bringt, an dem ich die Kontrolle verliere und dir wehtue?", äußerte Orion seine Furcht.

„Willst du das?", fragte Harry.

„Was?" Orion wurde bleich.

„Willst du mir wehtun? Willst du mich zwingen? In diesem Moment, könntest du es tun?", fragte er einfach.

„Was? Nein! Natürlich nicht! Ich liebe dich; das könnte ich nie tun! Nie, du musst mir das glauben, Harry!" Orion verstärkte seinen Griff um Harry.

„Worüber machst du dir dann solche Sorgen?", fragte er logisch. „Wenn du das nie tun würdest, warum sich Sorgen machen?"

„Er hat gesagt, ich hätte mich dir aufgezwungen." Orion schien diesen Vorwurf nicht vergessen zu können. Er liebte Harry mehr als alles andere und er würde Harry so viel Zeit lassen, wie er benötigte; er würde den Mann, den er liebte, niemals missbrauchen.

„Das war ein Horkrux, ein Teil von Riddles Seele, wie du mir nach dem Vorfall mit dem Medaillon erklärt hast. Wem glaubst du, Riddle oder mir?", forderte Harry.

Orion lehnte sich zurück, blickte in die entschlossenen, grünen Augen und spürte, wie all seine Sorgen und Befürchtungen zu Staub zerfielen. „Dir, ich vertraue dir." Er hob die Hand und streichelte liebevoll über Harrys Wange.

Harrys Augen wurden für einen Moment weicher, ehe sie wieder den entschlossenen Ausdruck zeigten. „Jetzt wirst du mir erklären, warum du denkst, das alles allein regeln zu müssen."

„Ich bin immer allein gewesen und…" Er brach ab, als Harry ihn in die Seite schlug. „Au! Lass mich aussprechen, bevor du mich haust.", protestierte er. Als Harry nickte, begann er noch einmal: "Ich bin immer allein gewesen und das will ich nicht mehr sein."

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen!", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck.

„Du könntest sterben, jemand könnte dich umbringen, oder ich könnte es vermasseln und du erkennst, dass ich es nicht wert bin!", brach es verzweifelt aus Orion heraus.

Und das war sie – die Wahrheit, seine größte Angst.

Harry wollte seinen Freund zurechtstutzen, wollte ihm sagen, dass solch eine Angst unbegründet war. Aber das war sie nicht, nicht in ihrer Welt. Ihre Welt, die voller Masken war, wo man sein wahres Selbst versteckte, darauf wartete, betrogen und verletzt zu werden. Sie waren ineinander verliebt und warteten beide nur auf den Moment, in dem sie aufwachten. Der Moment, in dem der Traum endete und zu einem Alptraum wurde – warteten auf die Rückkehr der Einsamkeit, des Verlassen Werdens und des Schmerzes.

„Du bist es wert.", flüsterte Harry.

„Wie kannst du da sicher sein?", fragte Orion verzweifelt.

Harry holte tief Luft und fragte: „Bin ich es wert?"

„Natürlich bist du das!", erwiderte Orion, entsetzt, dass Harry so wenig von sich selbst hielt.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und grinste breit. „Ich bin du. Wenn ich es wert bin, dann bist du es auch, Harry Potter!", stellte er fest.

Orion ließ den Zauber fallen, der seine Gesichtszüge veränderte und starrte in das Gesicht, das seinem so ähnlich, wenn auch jünger, war. Er ließ seine antrainierten Masken fallen, eine nach der anderen und sah zu, wie Harry das gleiche tat. Sie blickten sich an, sahen die Wahrheit, Ehrlichkeit und Realität. Nichts konnte schöner sein.

„Ich liebe dich.", hauchten sie zeitgleich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, einander liebkosend. Zungen fochten einen zärtlichen Kampf aus und Arme umschlangen den jeweils Anderen fester.

Ein peinlich berührtes Räuspern unterbrach sie und sie blickten in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Sie blinzelten, als sie Neville erkannten, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Tür stand und sie abwechselnd ungläubig ansah. Ein leichter Rotstich zierte seine Wangen.

„Harry?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Komm rein und schließ die Tür.", befahl Orion.

„Richtig.", murmelte Neville und führte die Anweisung aus.

Harry stand langsam auf und half dann Orion auf die Beine. Dieser schlang einen Arm um die Hüfte seines Freundes. Er runzelte kurz die Stirn und der Raum der Wünsche veränderte sich, wurde gemütlicher mit Kamin und Sitzmöglichkeiten. „Setz dich.", forderte er Neville auf.

Neville gehorchte sofort und setzte sich auf einen Sessel gegenüber der Couch, auf der das Paar Platz nahm. „Uhm, das ist… du bist Harry Potter."

Harry gluckste leise bei dem verwirrten Ausdruck auf Nevilles Gesicht. „Das ist er."

Neville sah dann zu ihm. „Du bist auch Harry Potter!"

„Das bin ich.", stimmte Harry zu.

Nevilles Mund öffnete und schloss sich geräuschlos, nicht fähig, die endlosen Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, zu äußern.

„Ich komme aus einem alternativen Universum.", sagte Orion schließlich. „Ich kam hierher, nachdem ich meinen Voldemort besiegt hab."

„Warum?", keuchte Neville.

„Sodass ich euren Voldemort ebenfalls besiegen und Harry beschützen kann.", erwiderte Orion.

„Du bist aus einem alternativen Universum und gekommen, um dich selbst zu beschützen." Sie nickten. „Und du bist nicht nur mit dir selbst zusammen, sondern auch in dich selbst verliebt." Er fuhr sich müde über die Augen. „Wenigstens muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen, dass du Harry wehtun wirst."

„Ich könnte ihm nie wehtun!", fuhr Orion hitzig auf.

„Ich weiß, Harry vertraut schließlich nicht einfach jedem.", gab Neville zurück. „Wer weiß alles davon?"

„Dumbledore und der Orden, Ron und Hermine.", sagte Harry.

„Ah, und das ist dann auch der Grund, warum ihr nicht mehr befreundet seid.", schloss Neville.

„Korrekt, sie konnten Orion nicht leiden und Hermine hat sich für Rons Seite entschieden, als er sauer auf mich wurde, weil ich ihm nichts über den Hut erzählt habe." Harrys Stimme wurde leicht bitter.

„Sein Pech.", sagte Neville. "Ich bin sicher, er bereut es bereits."

„Das bezweifle ich." , seufzte Harry. „Er hat mich sofort beschuldigt und mir keine Chance gegeben, es zu erklären. Selbst wenn es ihm leid täte, ich denke nicht, dass ich ihm weiterhin mit meinen Geheimnissen vertrauen könnte."

„Die Leute ändern sich.", flüsterte Orion, sich an die Sehnsucht erinnernd, die er auf Rons Gesicht erkannt hatte.

„Du kannst nicht ernsthaft denken, ich soll ihn wieder als besten Freund annehmen!", rief Harry geschockt aus.

„Besten Freund? Nein. Dennoch, vielleicht ist es Zeit, ihm zu vergeben. Jeder hat so seine Fehler, Harry." Orion verstärkte seinen Griff um den überraschten Jungen.

„Ihm vergeben?"

„Er wollte dir nicht wehtun, Harry.", sagte Orion.

Neville beobachtete die Interaktion der Beiden still. Er fühlte sich, als würde er heimlich einem privaten Moment zusehen, aber jetzt zu gehen, würde die Atmosphäre zerstören und Orion schien zu denken, das hier war nötig.

„Aber das hat er.", sagte Harry. „Er hat mir wehgetan."

„Mein Ron und meine Hermine haben mir auch wehgetan.", verriet Orion. „Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass sie das wollten, ganz egal, wie sehr es geschmerzt hat."

„Das entschuldigt immer noch nicht ihre Taten.", bestand Harry auf seinen Standpunkt.

„Nein, das tut es nicht.", stimmte Orion zu. „Es macht sie nur menschlich. Wir wissen nur zu gut, dass Menschen Fehler machen und falsche Entscheidungen treffen können. Trotzdem, falls wir ihnen nicht vergeben, wird dieser Schmerz in uns wachsen und schlimmer werden." Er sprach sowohl über seine eigene Geschichte mit Ron und Hermine, als auch über Harrys.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort jemals denjenigen vergeben hat, die ihm Unrecht getan haben.", gab Harry zu.

„In der Tat."

„Vergib ihnen dafür, wer sie sind und wer sie nicht sind.", seufzte Harry. Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich. Er dachte an all die Zeit, die er mit den Beiden verbracht hatte, und er wusste, sie waren keine schlechten Menschen. Sie wollten anderen keinen Schaden zufügen. Sie mordeten nicht, stahlen nicht und schlugen auch niemanden. Die Welt war voll von Leuten, die so viel Schlimmeres getan hatten, als zu glauben, man würde lügen.

Was jedoch am Meisten schmerzte, war die Tatsache, dass Ron ihm nicht geglaubt hatte. Nach allem was sie zusammen durch gestanden hatten, glaubte sein bester Freund, es sei alles nur vorgespielt und gelogen gewesen und er wäre im Geheimen ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy befreundet und würde die Vernichtung des Ordens planen. Als er Rons Vertrauen am Meisten gebraucht hatte, hatte er es nicht erhalten.

Dennoch war es nicht so schlimm, wie Sirius zu verlieren. Es war nicht so schmerzhaft, wie mit den Dursleys zu leben. Es war nicht so erschreckend, wie zu erfahren, dass er Teil einer Prophezeiung war. Es war nicht so beängstigend, wie zu wissen, dass er jemanden töten musste, um zu überleben.

Harry Potter nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ließ die Bitterkeit los. Er ließ das Glück, welches er verspürte, wenn Orion ihn in den Arm nahm, den Schmerz des Verrats wegspülen. Er war nicht allein. Er hatte Orion, Neville, Lavender, Dean und die anderen an seiner Seite. Selbst wenn er sich nie ein Leben ohne Ron und Hermine vorgestellt hatte, konnte er es nun deutlich sehen und er wusste, er würde überleben und glücklich werden.

Orion spürte, wie Harry sich in seinen Armen entspannte und wusste, dass er ihnen vergeben hatte. Er musste diese Vergebung ebenfalls in sich finden. Das bittere Gefühl des Schmerzes und des Verrats hatte er aus seiner alten Welt mit in diese neue getragen.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihn allein gelassen, als er sich dieser unglaublichen Aufgabe gegenüber sah. Sie hatten ihn im Kampf gegen Voldemort und bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen im Stich gelassen. Damals hatte ihn das fast gebrochen. Dumbledore war bereits tot gewesen und er allein, genau wie er es immer befürchtet hatte.

Er schüttelte die Bitterkeit von sich und blickte auf den schwarzen Strubbelkopf hinunter. Langsam machte sich Verständnis in ihm breit. Wäre er nicht Teil dieser verdammten Prophezeiung gewesen, dabei auch noch verliebt und in derselben Situation, hätte er vielleicht genauso gehandelt.

Wie schwer musste es für sie gewesen sein, zu wählen? Unterstützte man einen Freund oder ging man, um die Person die man liebte, zu beschützen? Wäre er geblieben? Wäre Harry wegen eines Freundes in Gefahr, würde er Harry überreden, sich mit ihm in Sicherheit zu bringen und den Freund sich selbst zu überlassen? Nein, Harry und er wären geblieben, da sie einfach dieser Typ Mensch waren.

Ron und Hermine waren anders. Er war schon immer jemand gewesen, der Unterschiede respektierte, selbst wenn er sie nicht verstand. Einige würden gehen, andere würden bleiben. Sie hatten ihn nicht im Stich gelassen, weil er Harry Potter war; sie hatten es getan, um ihre Liebe zu schützen. Das mag vielleicht für einige Leute keinen Unterschied machen, aber ihm bedeutete es etwas.

Sie hatten es nicht getan, weil mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte oder weil er nicht gut genug war. Das war alles, was er wissen musste. Liebe – das war etwas, dass er nun verstand.

Er lehnte sich leicht vor und drückte einen Kuss auf die schwarzen Locken. Er hatte jetzt Harry. Er würde nie wieder alleine sein.

Neville sah zu, wie sich beide entspannten. Er lächelte, als er den friedlichen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern sah und entschloss, dass es nun okay war, etwas zu sagen. „Ihr zwei werdet immer mich haben!", beruhigte er sie.

„Danke, Neville!", kam es erleichtert doppelt zurück. Die konstante Loyalität des Jungen bedeutete ihnen viel.

„Wir sollten gehen, ich bin mir sicher, mittlerweile sucht man schon nach uns.", sagte Neville.

„Stimmt wohl.", erwiderte Orion, als er sich von Harry löste und aufstand. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst und murmelte: „Velieris Visio." Seine Gesichtszüge änderten sich wieder, wären nicht mehr als Harry Potter zu erkennen gewesen. „Neville, würdest du bitte schwören, dass du nichts von dem weitergibst, was du heute hier erfahren hast?"

Neville nickte. „Ich, Neville Frank Longbottom, lege hiermit einen Zauberereid ab, dass ich nichts weitergeben werde, was ich heute hier erfahren habe." Seine Aura leuchtete kurz hell auf, als der Eid besiegelt wurde.

„Danke.", sagten sie.

„Ich verstehe, warum das nötig ist.", gab Neville nur zurück.

Orion hob das Schwert von Gryffindor auf, ehe sie den Raum verließen und den Weg zu ihren Räume einschlugen, welcher glücklicherweise noch leer war. Sie gingen schneller, als sie bemerkten, dass der Nachmittagsunterricht gleich enden würde. Sie wollten nicht mit dem Schwert erwischt werden.

Harry und Orion betraten ihre Räume, nickten Neville dankbar zu und sagten ihm, sie würden ihn beim Abendessen treffen. Orion hatte gerade das Schwert wieder sicher in seinem Koffer verstaut, als Harry ihn zu sich herumdrehte und ihn entschlossen ansah.

„Ich will dein Versprechen, dass du mich helfen lassen wirst, wenn ich das kann.", forderte er. Orion seufzte und zog Harry an sich. Der Gryffindor wich nach hinten aus. „Nein! Erst musst du es versprechen. Du wirst mich nur ablenken!", gab er zu.

Orion grinste zufrieden bei diesem Geständnis, aber bemerkte die Ernsthaftigkeit in Harrys Augen und gab nach. „Ich verspreche, ich werde dich bei den Sachen helfen lassen, wo du helfen kannst."

„Gut!" Zufrieden ging Harry nun in seine Arme. Sich an seine Brust kuschelnd, saugte er die Wärme auf, die von Orion ausging. Er füllte sich sicher und geliebt.

„Eigentlich fällt mir sogar schon etwas ein, wobei du mir helfen kannst.", sagte Orion widerwillig.

Harry hob den Kopf und fragte seinen Freund: „Wie?"

„Es ist alles gleich zwischen unseren beiden Welten, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen.", sagte Orion.

„Ich weiß, wie der Tausch von Lupin und Pettigrew.", erwiderte Harry.

„Ganz genau, ich möchte, dass du diese Lebensschuld einforderst.", informierte Orion ihn. Er hasste den Gedanken, dass dieser Peter nicht sein Peter war. Er wollte nur, dass der Mann, den er wie einen Onkel liebte, wieder lebte. Es schmerzte mehr, als er zugeben wollte, als er erfuhr, dass dieser Peter der Verräter war und nicht der Wolf. Und obwohl dieser hier nicht sein Onkel war, fühlte er sich trotzdem unwohl dabei, ihn so zu benutzen. Dennoch, wenn es für Harrys Sicherheit sorgte, würde er es tun.

Harry schien seinen Schmerz zu spüren und umarmte ihn fester, dabei Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilend. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Wir müssen einen Brief schreiben.", sagte Orion und führte Harry zu einem der Schreibtische. Sie verfassten den Brief mit genauen Anweisungen, die befolgt werden sollten.

Harry starrte auf das Pergament, welches mit ihrem Blut versiegelt war. Er drehte es in seinen Händen. „Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt schicken wir ihn los und hoffen, dass er kommen kann.", erklärte Orion.

„Kreacher!", rief Harry. Der griesgrämige, kleine Hauself erschien vor ihnen. „Ich will, dass du diesen Brief zu Peter Pettigrew bringst. Du wirst ihn ihm geben, wenn niemand anders in der Nähe ist. Du wirst den Brief auf keine Weise beschädigen, mit Absicht oder ohne. Verstanden?"

Der Hauself nickte gehorsam. Er hatte dem Mini-Potter seine Loyalität geschenkt, als der Große-Potter das zu Ende brachte, was sein Meister Regulus begonnen hatte.

Harry überreichte ihm den Brief und sah zu, wie Kreacher wieder verschwand. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Elf nicht versagte, genauso wenig wie Pettigrew. Orion hatte dieselben Gedanken. Peter musste kommen, oder seine Aufgabe war beinahe unmöglich.

Loom weaving our trodden path,

Pull our strings and face our wrath,

We'll leave you in the aftermath,

With naught but an epitaph.

* * *

na, wie hats gefallen? =)

Ich bemühe mich, das nächste pitel dann doch etwas schneller fertig zu bekommen ;o)

Review?

glg wölfin


	9. Apple: II

Huhu,

man mags kaum glauben - ich lebe noch. ;o)

Liebes Danke an Ito-Ogure für das Kommi zum letzten Pitel und an Mamodo fürs Betan!

… und jetzt geht's auch direkt weiter mit dem neuen Kapitel:

* * *

**Apple II**

_Apple that represents our task,  
In deceit and disloyalty you bask,  
For our failure and demise you ask,  
Yet, a bite cannot be taken behind a mask._

Drei Tage waren seit dem Vorfall mit dem Diadem vergangen und Orion war Harry nicht von der Seite gewichen. Die Angst, die Sorge, die blanken Emotionen verfolgten ihn. In dieser ersten Nacht hatte er es nicht gewagt, Harry auch nur zu berühren; die Vorwürfe waren ihm noch zu frisch im Gedächtnis. Harry jedoch hatte ihm da durch geholfen.

Harry zweifelte nicht an Orions Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit. Orion hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, als er versprach, ihm niemals weh zu tun.

Wäre es irgendjemand anders, hätte Harry es gehasst auf Schritt und Tritt begleitet zu werden. Allerdings traf das bei Orion nicht zu. Der Ältere störte ihn nicht. Er bedrängte, bevormundete oder kontrollierte ihn nicht.

Der Morgen, nachdem Sie den Horkrux zerstört hatten, war das genaue Gegenteil vom Abend zuvor. Hatte Orion vorher noch gezögert, ihn zu berühren, hatte er nun Angst, nicht berührt und gehalten zu werden. Das langsame Entfernen ihrer Masken hatte ihr Verständnis und ihre Beziehung gestärkt; denn Liebe und Ehrlichkeit konnten nun langsam die Narben auf ihren Herzen heilen.

Orion hatte Harry zum Unterricht begleitet, nun noch aufmerksamer und liebevoller als zuvor schon. Durch seine Taten sowie seine Worte zeigte er, dass seine Gefühle echt waren.

Am dritten Tag wich Orion schließlich doch von Harrys Seite. Severus brauchte sein jüngeres Selbst zur Unterstützung für etwas und Orion wusste der Mann würde eher sterben, als dass er zuließ, dass Harry etwas passierte.

Er spazierte gedankenverloren durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie würden heute Abend herausfinden, ob Peter den Brief erhalten hatte. Der heutige Tag war ein entscheidender Faktor in diesem Krieg und seiner Aufgabe, Harry von der Prophezeiung zu befreien. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Worte seiner Luna nicht wahr wurden.

Ein Rascheln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Orion drehte sich um, Zauberstab in der Hand und einen Fluch auf den Lippen. Er schluckte die Worte hinunter, als er in die dunkelbraunen Augen von Theodor Nott sah. „Nott.", grüßte er.

„Black.", erwiderte der Andere.

Orion senkte den Zauberstab, behielt ihn allerdings in der Hand, lässig gegen seinen Schenkel schlagend. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Nott sah ihn ausdruckslos an, jeden Gedanken und jedes Gefühl hinter einer Maske versteckt. Er war wahrhaft ein Meister darin, sein wahres Selbst zu verstecken. Ohne seine Erlaubnis konnte niemand etwas erkennen und dann musste diese Person, der er es gewährte, entscheiden, ob dieser Einblick Echt oder eine Täuschung war.

„Du faszinierst mich, Black.", stellte Theo fest. „Ich finde dich interessant und nur sehr wenig weckt mein Interesse"

„Danke.", akzeptierte Orion das Kompliment.

„Die Slytherins sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords handelst und es deine Mission ist, Harry Potter zur Dunklen Seite zu verführen.", sagte Theo.

„Oder ihn zu töten.", fuhr Orion fort.

„Darauf spekulieren tatsächlich einige Leute.", stimmte der Slytherin zu. „Und dennoch wissen wir beide es besser."

Orion senkte daraufhin zustimmend leicht den Kopf.

„Du hast nicht vor Harry Potter zu töten.", sprach Theo geradeaus.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht.", erwiderte Orion nur.

„Du bist in ihn verliebt."

„Das bin ich." Orions Stabhand zuckte bei diesem Geständnis leicht.

„Und er liebt dich.", schloss Theo.

„Das tut er.", bestätigte Orion mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Du arbeitest mit Harry Potter zusammen, um den Dunklen Lord zu zerstören.", sagte Theo. Seine Stimme war sicher. Es war eine Tatsache, kein Zweifel war zu hören. Orion versuchte nicht, es zu leugnen. Theo würde die Lüge sofort erkennen. „Was ich wissen will, Orion Black, ist, ob ihr es schaffen werdet."

Orion drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern und dachte darüber nach, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Er wollte nicht versagen; mehr als alles andere, wollte er nicht scheitern. Er wollte Harry in Sicherheit wissen und die Welt von diesem Monster befreien. Allerdings konnte er nichts versprechen. Noch nicht. Nicht, ehe er herausfand -

„Ich werde es heute Abend wissen.", erwiderte er schließlich.

Theos Augenbrauen wanderten neugierig oder auch abfällig nach oben. „Was passiert heute Abend?", wollte er wissen.

Orion atmete langsam aus. „Heute Abend werde ich herausfinden, ob eine Aufgabe erfolgreich erledigt wurde. Falls ja, dann wird Voldemort schon bald tot sein, das kann ich garantieren." Er wusste, er ging ein Risiko ein, indem er so viel verriet, allerdings hätte Theo eine Lüge sowieso erkannt. Und Theo hasste Lügner genauso sehr wie er.

„Also falls heute Abend alles nach Plan verläuft, bist du sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt wird?", hakte Theo nach.

„Ja.", sagte Orion einfach.

Theo nickte entschlossen. „Falls es wirklich so läuft und du ihn besiegen kannst, werde ich dich unterstützen.", versprach Theo, ehe er sich umdrehte und ging.

Orion sah ihm hinterher und wusste, Theodore Notts Hilfe würde unbezahlbar sein. Theo wäre nützlich, sehr nützlich. Sein gesamter Plan ruhte nun in Peter Pettigrews Händen, der Mann, der sein liebevoller Onkel war und gleichzeitig auch nicht.

Ein leises Geräusch hinter ihm, ließ ihn herumfahren, den Zauberstab erhoben. Sein Blick traf den von Malfoy. Die Augen des Jugen waren erfüllt von Vorsicht und Erschöpfung, sowie Furcht. Draco Malfoy hatte seiner Unterhaltung mit Nott gelauscht. Er verfluchte seine Dummheit. Er hätte einen Stillezauber, eine Privatsphäre-Barriere errichten müssen, irgendwas. Schnell sprach er beide, als er den neugierigen Jungen niederstarrte.

„Malfoy!"

„Meinst du das so?" Malfoys Stimme klang verzweifelt. War es möglich? Konnte jemand den Dunklen Lord besiegen? Würde seine Familie endlich von diesem verrückten Machthungrigen befreit?

Blaue Augen verengten sich. „Ich kann dich das nicht im Gedächtnis behalten lassen." Sein Zauberstab hob sich weiter und er machte sich daran, Malfoys Erinnerungen zu löschen.

„Warte!", rief Malfoy. Seine Hand ergriff Orions Handgelenk und er nutzte all seine Kraft, um den Stab von sich weg zu lenken. „Ist es wahr? Kannst du ihn schlagen?"

„Was kümmert es dich?", schnappte Orion.

„Du kannst meine Familie befreien!", erwiderte Malfoy.

Orion erstarrte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück in die Vergangenheit. Er stand auf dem Astronomieturm, gelähmt. Draco Malfoy lehnte über den toten Schulleiter, Hand zitternd, immer wieder flüsternd, er wolle nur seine Familie retten. Der Zauberstab zitternd und gesenkt, sich von Dumbledore entfernend.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Orion.

Malfoy blinzelte ihn geschockt an. Warum sollte er? Orion schuldete ihm nichts. Eigentlich hielt Orion wohl sehr wenig von ihm. Er hatte ihn in der Winkelgasse beleidigt und er war bereits seit Jahren ein Arsch zu Potter. Er konnte damit drohen, weiterzuerzählen, was er gerade gehört hatte, aber dann würde er garantiert den Obliviate zu spüren kriegen. Was konnte er diesem Mann anbieten, sodass er seiner Familie half?

„Ich kann helfen.", flüsterte er.

„Was?", fragte Orion.

„Ich kann helfen. Es gibt bestimmt etwas, was ich tun kann.", sprach er weiter. „Ein Handel, wenn du so willst. Ich werde dich bei der Zerstörung des Dunklen Lords unterstützen und du wirst meine Familie befreien."

Orion blickte ihn nachdenklich an, Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Du denkst, ich stimme dem zu. Dass ich dich einfach gehen lasse und du deinem Halbblut-Meister berichten kannst, dass ich Harry nicht töten werde."

„Nein.", schüttelte Malfoy den Kopf und ließ seine Slytherin-Masken fallen.

„Und du wärest gewillt, mir zu helfen, Harry zu helfen?", fragte Orion skeptisch.

„Kannst du ihn wirklich besiegen?", forderte Malfoy zu wissen, der kleinste Hauch von Arroganz nun wieder in seiner Stimme, wo Orion sein Angebot doch in Betracht zu ziehen schien.

„Ja.", bestätigte Orion.

„Dann hast du mein Wort.", entschied Draco. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und ihm entging dabei nicht, wie vorsichtig Orion ihn im Auge behielt. Er hob den Stab und zielte damit auf Orion. „Legilimens!", rief er.

Draco fand sich in einem Meer aus Blau wieder, in der Luft hängend. „Was?" Er wusste, der Zauber hatte funktioniert, er hatte es gefühlt. Also wo genau war er? So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen! Ein goldenes Aufblitzen zu seiner Rechten fing seine Aufmerksamkeit und er blinzelte. Ein Schnatz? Quiddtich-Instinkte wurden wach und er hechtete hinterher, durch die Luft fliegend, als der dem goldenen Ball folgte.

Er drehte Kurven und Loopings, fand einen kurzen Moment der Freude an diesem Ort, der keine Ansprüche und Erwartungen an ihn hatte. Er ließ sich fallen und drehte sich herum, streckte die Hand nach vorne, um ihn zu fassen – beinahe hatte er ihn, er war so nah dran! Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Schnatz und er konzentrierte sich darauf, was er wissen wollte. Draco sah einen goldenen Kelch in einem Verließ und dann, wie der Dunkle Lord starb, kurz bevor zwei Klatscher ihn hart erwischten.

Dracos physischer Körper wurde nach hinten gerissen und er fiel zu Boden, Blut hustend. Seine Finger fest um den Zauberstab gekrümmt, keuchte er: „Ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy," Husten „gebe einen Zauberereid, Orion Black und Harry Potter bei der Zerstörung des Dunklen Lords auf jede mir mögliche Art zu unterstützen," Husten „ohne Einschränkungen", flüsterte er matt, „im Gegenzug für den Schutz meiner Familie." In dem Augenblick, als die letzten Worte von seinen Lippen fielen, ließ er den Zauberstab fallen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Orion starrte den Slytherin geschockt an. „Er meint es ernst.", hauchte er, als er beobachtete, wie die Magie den Eid annahm. „Mobilcorpus.", wisperte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf den bewusstlosen Körper deutend. Malfoy erhob sich in die Luft und Orion wandte sich um, den Körper hinter sich herschwebend, die Schutzzauber gleichzeitig entfernend.

Er schritt durch die Schule, die großen Augen und das Flüstern, welches ihm folgte, als er Draco zum Krankenflügel brachte, ignorierend. Er ging durch die Tür und sofort war Madam Pomfrey bei ihm. „Mr. Black! Was in aller Welt ist mit Mr. Malfoy passiert?"

„Etwas unausweichliches.", erwiderte er.

Sie schnaubte, aber deutete auf das am nächsten gelegene Bett, auf welches er Malfoy schweben ließ. Madam Pomfrey wuselte sofort um ihn herum, einen Haufen Diagnose-Zauber sprechend. „Gebrochene Rippen, gestauchte Halsmuskeln, Gehirnerschütterung.", zählte sie auf. „Merlin, es sieht fast so aus, als wäre er von Klatschern getroffen worden. Allerdings weiß ich, dass um diese Uhrzeit kein Quidditchtraining stattfindet."

Pomfrey sah ihn neugierig an. „Wo haben Sie ihn gefunden, junger Mann?"

„In einem der Korridore.", erwiderte Orion. Er sprach einen schnellen Zeitzauber. „Ich fürchte, ich muss jetzt gehen." Er blieb an der Tür noch einmal stehen und sah zu, wie sie weitere Zauber murmelte und Malfoy einige Tränke einflößte. „Er wird doch wieder, oder?

„Nicht für die nächsten Tag.", antwortete sie abwesend. „Allerdings wird er in einer Woche schon wieder wohlauf sein."

„Gut.", murmelte Orion, ehe er den Raum verließ und wieder Richtung Kerker schritt. Er stoppte außerhalb des Tränke-Klassenzimmers und klopfte an die Tür, trat dann ein. Er ging hindurch und betrat Snapes Büro, ließ sich auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin nieder. Er seufzte laut. „Deine Slytherins sind nervig, Snape."

Harry gluckste und setzte sich neben ihn, seinen Kopf an Orions Schulter gelehnt. Ein besitzergreifender Arm schlang sich sofort um ihn.

„In der Tat?", fragte Severus, eine Augenbraue erhoben.

„Theodore Nott hat mich abgefangen.", informierte er den Tränkemeister.

„Und was war an Ihrer Unterhaltung mit Mr. Nott so faszinierend?", wollte Snape wissen.

„Er fragte, ob wir Voldemort wirklich besiegen können.", erzählte Orion.

„Und was war Ihre Antwort?"

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass wir es heute Abend herausfinden."

„Oh? Was für einen unglaublich genialen Plan hat sich Ihre mickrige Vorstellungskraft denn ausgedacht, dass er das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt heute Abend entscheidet?" Sein Ton war so harsch, dass er beinahe belustigt klang.

„Wir haben meine Lebensschuld eingefordert.", antwortete Harry.

Er verzog das Gesicht, eine Augenbraue ungläubig erhoben. „Und was haben Sie getan, dass Sie eine Lebensschuld einfordern können?"

„Pettigrews Leben gerettet.", murmelte Harry.

„Und es ist gut, dass er das getan hat.", sagte Orion. „Hätte er nicht, würde das meine Aufgabe umso schwieriger machen."

„Ich verstehe. Also, wie hat Mr. Nott auf ihre Aussage reagiert?", schnaubte Snape.

„Er hat uns seine Unterstützung zugesichert, falls heute Abend alles klappen sollte.", erwiderte Orion zufrieden, sehr zu Harrys Freude.

Harry hatte Nott schon immer interessant gefunden. Er hatte ihn nie niedergemacht, wie es so viele andere taten. Er war froh, dass Orion nicht gegen Theo kämpfen würde, wenn alles nach Plan lief.

„Das wäre sehr nützlich.", stellte Snape fest.

„Das ist mir bewusst.", antwortete Orion. „Dieser Abend macht entweder alles um einiges einfacher oder zerstört meine Hoffnungen auf ein baldiges Ende dieses Krieges."

Snape lehnte leicht den Kopf zu Seite, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Sie haben behauptet, meine Slytherins seien nervig.", wiederholte er, mit besonderer Betonung auf die Mehrzahl.

„Malfoy hat unsere Unterhaltung belauscht.", gab Orion zu.

„Sie haben die Zerstörung Voldemorts ohne jegliche Schutzzauber besprochen?", hakte Snape hämisch nach. „Es scheint, Ihr Intellekt hat sich nicht soweit gebessert, wie ich gedacht hatte. Sie sind immer noch ein Idiot."

Orion wurde bei dieser Feststellung rot. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen; er wusste es besser. Es war wirklich verdammt dumm von ihm gewesen, keine Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Jeder hätte ihnen zuhören können. Und nicht jeder hätte so positiv reagiert wie Malfoy es getan hatte.

„Was wollte Malfoy?", fragte Harry neugierig. Er mochte den Kerl nicht, er verstand den anderen Jungen nicht wirklich. Sie kamen aus zwei komplett verschiedenen Welten und hatten verschiedene Dinge gelernt.

„Er hat einen Eid geleistet, uns gegen Voldemort zu helfen.", berichtete Orion.

„Was?", forderte Snape. Malfoy hatte versprochen, Harry Potter bei der Zerstörung des Dunklen Lords zu helfen?

„Im Gegenzug für die Sicherheit seiner Familie, versprach er uns zu helfen.", klärte Orion auf.

„Sicherheit seiner Familie?", fragte Harry.

Severus seufzte und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Mr. Malfoy wurde vom Dunklen Lord eine Aufgabe zugeteilt. Ich bin noch nicht sicher, was das genau ist; er hat dieses Schuljahr, um es durchzuführen."

„Er wird gezwungen, zu tun, was Voldemort verlangt, oder er tötet seine Eltern.", erklärte Orion.

Harry starrte ihn geschockt an. Malfoys Familie wurde von der Person bedroht, der sie seit Generationen willig folgten? Voldemort wurde jedes Mal, wie er etwas über ihn lernte, noch durchtriebener und böser. Er belohnte Verräter mit dem Tod und seine loyale Gefolgschaft mit Schmerz.

„Und er hat einfach zugestimmt, uns zu helfen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, er wollte erst sicher gehen, dass ich Voldemort besiegen kann."

„Oh? Und diese Sicherheit hat er gefunden?", hakte Snape nach.

„In der Tat. Unglücklicherweise nahmen es ihm die Klatscher übel, als Malfoy meinen Schnatz fing. Er wird für die nächsten Tage wohl im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen. Zumindest war das Madam Pomfreys Einschätzung.", erzählte Orion.

„Die Klatscher?" Verständnis blinzelte in den Augen von Severus auf und er sprang auf. „Ich fürchte, dieses Meeting ist beendet. Meine Anwesenheit wird, als Mr. Malfoys Hauslehrer, im Krankenflügel erwartet."

„Natürlich, Sir.", erwiderte Orion, als er aufstand und Harrys Hand ergriff. „Nun wissen Sie, was mit jemandem passiert, der es schafft, den Schnatz zu fangen. Ich hoffe, Ihre Neugierde ist damit befriedigt, Sir.", sagte Orion amüsiert, als er sie aus dem Büro führte.

Sie gingen durch die Korridore und zurück zu Ihren Räumen. Orion setzte sich auf die Couch und Harry machte es sich neben ihm bequem, sich an ihn kuschelnd. Er legte seinen Kopf auf seinem Oberkörper ab.

Orions Finger fuhren durch seine wirren Haare, Nervösität machte ihn unruhig. Seine Hand zitterte leicht und Harry griff nach ihr und hielt sie fest, zog sie an seine Lippen. Er drückte einen leichten Kuss auf die Handfläche und rieb dann seine Wange daran. „Es wird alles klappen.", versicherte er seinem Freund.

„Aber was wenn..."

Harry drehte sich und presste seine Lippen auf Orions. „Verlier dich nicht in der Welt der Möglichkeiten. Hab Vertrauen, dass alles gut werden wird, dass Pettigrew es schafft und das Gute über das Böse triumphiert.", wisperte Harry gegen die weichen Lippen.

„Aber falls er nicht..."

Ein weiterer Kuss unterbrach diesen Gedankengang. „Dann werden wir einen anderen Weg finden.", versprach Harry.

Orion blickte ihn intensiv an, ehe er den Kopf neigte und ihn in einen richtigen Kuss verwickelte, seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge verwöhnend. Harry öffnete bereitwillig den Mund und erlaubte der Zunge Einlass. Er seufzte bei diesem unglaublichen Geschmack; das war Orion. Orion schmeckte nach Zimt und Liebe – identisch zu Harrys eigenem Geschmack.

Harry fuhr das Innere von Orions Mund nach, verlor sich im Geschmack und den Empfindungen. Er zitterte leicht und drehte sich nun völlig herum, sodass er praktisch auf Orion lag. Orions Hände verkeilten sich in seinen schwarzen Haaren, hielten Harry still, als er ihn kostete.

Seufzer entfuhren ihnen und wurden vom anderen geschluckt. Harrys Händy lagen um Orions Nacken, während er versuchte, sich noch enger an ihn zu pressen. Er riss seine Lippen von Orion los, als sich ihre Unterleiber berührten und keuchte entzückt auf.

„Orion!"

Orion grinste zufrieden und knabberte an Harrys Wangenknochen. „Harry.", schnurrte er. Er schnappte sanft nach Harrys Ohrläppchen, als seine Hände die Haare verließen und über seinen Rücken führen, die Haut dort massierten. Seine Hände fanden schließlich zu Harrys Hüften und er zog den Jüngeren näher an sich, rieb ihre Erektionen aneinander.

„Oooh", keuchte Harry. Er wand sich, wollte sich noch näher pressen und mehr von diesen wundervollen Gefühlen spüren.

Orion bearbeitete Harrys Hals, leckte und saugte die blasse Haut in seinen Mund, gründlichst diese Stelle markierend. „Liebe dich.", murmelte er, als er nach oben gegen Harry presste.

„Liebe" Keuchen „dich" Stöhnen „auch.", brachte Harry heraus. Er rieb sich weiter an Orion und genoss die Gefühle, die seinen Körper durchfluteten. Er warf den Kopf zurück und fing Orions Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss ein, welcher Harry auf eine Art verschlang, wie er niemals gewagt hatte, zu hoffen.

Ihre Hüften bewegten sich immer schneller, als Ihre Zungen miteinander spielten und rangen, trieben sich mit verzweifelter Entschlossenheit immer weiter. „B...bitte.", keuchte Harry.

„J..ja", stimmte Orion zu. Seine Finger griffen fester zu und er zog Harrys Becken noch näher an seines, rieb sie hart aneinander. Entzücktes Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen, als sie zitterten und in den Armen des Anderen ihren Höhepunkt fanden.

Harry lag erschöpft auf Orions Brust, japste nach Luft, während sein Körper weiterhin zitterte und zuckte. Orion drückte einen leichten Kuss auf Harrys verschwitztes Haupt und verstärkte seinen Griff, versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. „Das war..."

„Unglaublich.", sagte Harry schläfrig.

„Ja, das war es.", stimmte Orion zu. Er gähnte und lehnte sich zurück, machte es sich bequem und legte die Arme besser um Harry, sodass dieser nicht von ihm herunterrutschte. Er flüsterte noch einen Reinigungszauber über sie und seufzte erleichtert, als dieser wirkte. Sie kuschelten sich sanft aneinander und schliefen langsam ein, ließen die Ansprüche und Erwartungen der Realität hinter sich.

Ein Klopfen am Portrait, welches Ihre Räume bewachte, weckte sie schließlich auf. Hände rieben verschlafene Augen, wischten die Zeichen des Schlafens fort. Harry rollte zur Seite, runter von Orion und der ältere Zauberer stand auf, packte seinen Zauberstab und öffnete den Portraiteingang. Er blinzelte und deutete Neville und Lavender an, hereinzukommen.

„Was können wir für euch tun?" Seine Stimme war noch rau vom Schlaf.

„Wir haben euch seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen und das Abendessen fängt in ein paar Minuten an.", sagte Neville.

„Ihr solltet wissen, dass die Gerüchteküche behauptet, Malfoy hätte Harry angegriffen und wurde dafür fast umgebraucht.", informierte Lavender sie.

„Malfoy hat mich nicht angegriffen.", erwiderte Harry.

„Oh? Und warum wurde sein blutender und bewusstloser Körper dann durch die Schule in den Krankenflügel levitiert?", fragte sie?

„Mein Fehler.", gestand Orion. „Der Idiot hat einen Zauber auf mich gehetzt und ich hab automatisch reagiert. Madam Pomfrey hat mir versichert, dass er in ein paar Tagen wieder der Alte ist."

„Ich nehme an,", begann Neville: „dass du nicht willst, dass das jemand erfährt."

„Genau.", stimmte Orion zu. „Wenn es sie dazu bringt, es sich zweimal zu überlegen, ob sie Harry angreifen sollen, werde ich sie glauben lassen, was auch immer sie wollen, wahr oder falsch."

„Wir werden das für uns behalten.", versprach Lavender.

„Danke.", sagten Harry und Orion gleichzeitig. Sie wedelten abwesend mit ihren Zauberstäben und richteten ihre Roben sowie ihre Haare. „Lasst uns zum Abendessen gehen." Orion öffnete wieder das Portrait und die vier Freunde verließen den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle sprachen sie leise miteinander.

Orions Arm war besitzergreifend um Harry geschlungen, sodass neugierige Blicke noch intensiver wurden. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Schüler sehen würden, wie beschützend er sich verhielt und weiterhin annehmen würden, Malfoy hätte Harry angegriffen. Das machte keinen Unterschied für ihn. Die Slytherins glaubten bereits, er sei auf ihrer Seite und würden genauso annehmen, Malfoy wäre verhext worden, weil er sich in seine Pläne einmischte. Die Meinung der anderen Schüler war egal.

Die Gruppe setzte sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze am Gryffindortisch und sie füllten sich schweigend ihre Teller. Ron und Hermine warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu, aber wurden beim Anblick des leckeren Essens ignoriert.

Sie aßen schweigend, Orion und Harry konzentrierten sich auf die Hoffnung für den heutigen Abend; die Unterhaltungen um sie herum wurden zu Hintergrundgeräuschen. Pettigrew musste kommen oder die Aufgabe würde um so vieles erschwert werden – und auch um einiges gefährlicher.

Als das Abendessen fast vorbei war, kamen Ron und Hermine auf Orion zu, warteten still darauf, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete. „Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte er tonlos.

Hermine bewegte sich nervös, aber Ron sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Können wir bitte mit dir sprechen? Allein."

Harry öffnete schon den Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber Orion stand auf. „Ja.", antwortete er. Er drehte sich zu Harry um und sah ihn fest an. „Du wirst in der Gegenwart des Schulleiters bleiben, bis ich wieder zurück bin."

„Okay.", sagte er brav. Sie wussten nicht, ob Pettigrew kam oder nicht und er wusste, dass Orion immer um seine Sicherheit besorgt war.

Orion verließ die Große Halle, deutete den beiden Gryffindors, ihm zu folgen. Er spürte die vielen Augenpaare, welche ihnen neugierig folgten, jeder sich fragend, was passieren würde. Würde es zu einem Duell kommen? Einem Faustkampf? Oder würde eventuell sogar der Streit beigelegt werden?

Er führte sie nach draußen, sodass sie in der kühlen Herbstluft standen, als die Sonne unterging. Er errichtete verschiedene Stillezauber und wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagten.

„Es tut uns leid.", sagte Ron schließlich nach mehreren Minuten der Stille.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte Orion.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich habe es nicht von Harrys Sichtweise aus betrachtet. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie meine Taten für ihn wirken würden. Er war mein bester Freund und ich hab ihn im Stich gelassen."

„Das hast du.", stimmte Orion zu.

Ron stöhnte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare, leicht daran ziehend. „Ich bin dickköpfig und ich reagiere oft über. Verdammt noch mal, ich weiß, dass ich es vermasselt hab." Er fuhr mit der Hand über sein müdes Gesicht. „Harry ist der beste Kumpel, den man haben könnte und ich hab das einfach weggeworfen." Seine Kehle schnürte sich ihm zu. „Ich weiß... ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdiene sein Freund zu sein und das ist okay."

Orion starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Harry... er ist etwas Besonderes und... nun, ich bin immer eifersüchtig auf etwas Besonderes. Ich kenne meine Fehler.", erklärte Ron. „Am Anfang war ich so wütend, dass er ein Geheimnis hat, von dem er mir nie erzählt hat. Dann fühlte ich mich wie ein Idiot, weil ich weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, die ich ihm auch nie erzählt habe. Das war echt dumm von mir."

„Ja, das war es.", sagte Orion.

„Ich denke... ich denke, ich war eifersüchtig auf dich. Er hat dir mehr vertraut als mir. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen; er wusste, dass du immer für ihn da sein würdest. Du würdest in verstehen. Du bist er und nun, das ist etwas, was ich niemals versprechen oder verstehen kann." Er zog wieder an seinen Haaren. „Was ich, was wir, damit sagen wollen ist, dass wir es kapiert haben okay. Wir verstehen, dass wir nicht gut genug für ihn sind. Selbst falls er uns irgendwie vergeben sollte, würden wir ihn in der Zukunft verletzen."

„Nicht mit Absicht.", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Aber es würde so kommen."

„Also bitte... sag ihm, dass es uns leid tut, okay? Kümmer dich um ihn. Neville würde nie tun, was wir getan haben.", murmelte Ron.

Orion starrte sie an, analysierte ihre Worte und Taten. Sie meinten es. Sie sorgten sich um Harry und sie würden sich von ihm fernhalten, weil es für ihn so besser war, weil sie ihn nicht noch einmal verletzen wollten. „Ihr seid wirklich anders, als die Hermine und der Ron, die ich kannte.", stellte er leise fest, womit er wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Sie blinzelten ihn wortlos an, Münder vor Schock weit offen. Orion entfernte die Stillezauber und drehte sich zum Gehen. Allerdings blieb er noch einmal stehen. „Er hat euch bereits vergeben.", flüsterte er. Er ging wieder zurück in die Schule und ignorierte die leisen Schniefgeräusche hinter sich.

Als er die Große Halle wieder betrat, blickten ihn Schüler und Lehrer gleichermaßen neugierig an, sich fragend, was genau zwischen Harrys festem Freund und seinen zwei ehemaligen Freunden passiert war. Er setzte sich neben Harry und zog den Jungen an seine Seite, vergrub sein Gesicht in den schwarzen Haaren. „Es war richtig, ihnen zu vergeben.", hauchte er.

Harrys Atem stockte und dann lächelte er breit. Ron und Hermine würden niemals wieder seine engen Freunde sein, aber das machte sie nicht zu schlechten Personen. Es machte sie menschlich.

Der Zeitzauber verriet Orion, dass es bereits 23:47 Uhr war. Er drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Mähne und stand auf.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest mir erlauben, mitzukommen.", rief Harry aus, ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht.

„Ich werde dir nicht erlauben, dich in Gefahr zu begeben.", erwiderte Orion noch einmal. „Ich werde zu dir zurückkehren."

„Versprich es mir.", forderte Harry.

Orion lehnte sich hinunter und umarmte Harry fest. „Ich liebe dich, Harry. Ich verspreche, ich komm zu dir zurück."

Er hasste es, zu warten, aber er würde Orion nicht noch mehr Gefahr ausliefern, indem er nicht gehorchte und ihm folgte. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht in einem wichtigen Augenblick ablenken. Harry küsste seine Wange und ließ ihn zögerlich gehen, blickte ihm hinterher, als er ihre Räume verließ.

Orion ging vorsichtig durch das dunkle Schloss. Er kannte den Weg, aber er war nicht sicher, was er vorfinden würde, wenn er sein Ziel erreichte. Hatte Peter erfolgreich besorgt, was er brauchte? War er überhaupt gekommen? Der einzige Grund, aus dem sie wussten, dass er überhaupt noch lebte, war die Lebensschuld-Magie, welche noch immer in Harrys Aura mitschwang.

Er erreichte die Eingangshalle und lehnte sich an eine Wand, versteckte sich in den Schatten. Er beobachtete intensiv die Schultüren, wissend, dass Peter durch diese eintreten musste, wie im Brief spezifiziert. Er wusste, Dumbledore hatte eine Ahnung, dass heute Nacht etwas Wichtiges passieren würde, aber er hatte dem Schulleiter keine Details gegeben. Das Gift des Ringes verbreitete sich immer weiter im Körper des alten Zauberers, je öfter er Magie nutzte, umso schneller ging es. Orion wollte, dass Dumbledore so lange am Leben blieb, wie möglich.

Seine magischen Sinne prickelten und zitterten unangenehm, irritierten den versteckten Zauberer. Sie warnten ihn vor der Anwesenheit von jemandem, den er noch nicht sehen oder hören konnte. Ein leises Geräusch zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er blickte auf den Boden, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie sich eine kleine Ratte durch einen Spalt in der Tür quetschte.

Um Punkt Mitternacht verwandelte sich die Ratte wieder in Peter Pettigrew. Seine Hände zuckten und er hüpfte auf der Stelle, versuchte, in die Schatten zu sehen. Orion schritt nach vorne, verhakte seinen Blick mit dem des fast glatzköpfigen Zauberers. Er spürte eine plötzliche Welle der Furcht, ausgehend von dem Mann vor ihm und diese seltsame Präsenz, die wieder seine magischen Sinne auftreten ließ.

„Remus!", rief Pettigrew entsetzt aus.

Orion machte in diesem Augenblick einen Fehler. Ein Fehler, der ihn alles kosten könnte, aber dennoch instinktiv war. Diese Reaktion war in sein Wesen integriert, stammte aus langen Kriegsjahren und vielem Leid in seiner Welt.

Er fuhr herum, hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lupin, den Werwolf, der immer eine Bedrohung gewesen war. Indem er dies tat, ließ er seine Rückseite offen und Peter Pettigrew war derjenige, der hinter im stand.

_Apple shining red and proud,  
Others you may have cowed,  
We'll stay strong, we've vowed,  
We'll not be found beneath a shroud._

* * *

Kann nix versprechen, aber ich geb mir Mühe, dass ich das nächste Kapitel so in zwei, drei Wochen liefern kann. :)

Review?

GLG

Wölfin


	10. Slipper: II

Hallöchen,

wie versprochen kommt hier das neue Kapitel - und ihr musstet noch nicht einmal monatelang darauf warten. ;o)

Liebes Danke an meine Beta, Mamodo und an die fleißigen Review-Schreiber Zebathia, kazusaHeartbeat, Tete und Ferowyn!

und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

_Slipper that does not fit yet, _  
_A symbol of the day we met, _  
_Dripping tears make our masks wet, _  
_For our lonely past, we cannot forget._

Orion hatte den Zauberstab erhoben, als er Remus Lupin entgegenblickte, dem Werwolf, der sein Leben ruiniert hatte. Er brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um zu erkennen, dass dies nicht dieselben bösartigen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen waren, die er gewohnt war. Eine Sekunde, um zu verstehen, dass er seinem Feind den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Eine Sekunde, die ihm theoretisch das Leben und Harry seine Chance auf Freiheit kosten konnte.

„Orion!", rief Remus aus, als er nach vorne sprang und den jungen Mann aus dem Weg stieß. Der Blitz, der aus Peters Stab geschossen kam, traf auf Remus und zerriss seinen Rücken, fügte ihm inneren Schaden zu. Sofort begannen die Wunden heftig zu bluten, färbten den Boden der Eingangshalle rot. Er brach auf Orion zusammen. „Bist du verletzt?", keuchte er?

„Mir geht es gut.", erwiderte Orion und schob Remus zur Seite, als ein weiterer heller Blitz auf sie zukam.

Er sprang auf die Beine und hob den Zauberstab. „Impedimenta!" Der helle Strahl schoss aus seinem Stab hervor und erwischte Wurmschwanz, ließ ihn bewegungsunfähig. „Expelliamus!" Schon flog der Zauberstab aus Peters steifen Fingern. „Incarcerus!" Seile erschienen und umschlangen den älteren Zauberer, pressten seine Arme an seinen Körper. Peter fiel zu Boden.

Dumbledore hetzte die Treppen hinunter; einer der Gegenstände in seinem Büro hatte ihn auf die Benutzung von schwarzer Magie aufmerksam gemacht. Er starrte geschockt auf die Szene vor sich. Remus Lupin lag am Boden, verletzt und blutend. Peter Pettigrew war gefesselt und lag auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle.

Minerva und Severus erschienen kurz nach ihm, durch ähnliche Alarmsysteme gewarnt. „Minerva, holen Sie bitte sofort Madam Pomfrey. Lupin muss schnellstmöglich medizinisch versorgt werden.", ordnete Orion an. Die Hexe machte kehrt und betrat ein Nebenzimmer, nutzte dort den Kamin, um die Medihexe zu rufen.

„Severus, ich überlasse die Ratte erst einmal Ihrer zärtlichen Fürsorge.", schnaubte Orion. Er drehte sich um und ging auf Remus zu, kniete sich vor ihn auf den Boden. Er strich mit zitternder Hand über sein Gesicht, beobachtete schweigend, wie dem Werwolf das Atmen scheinbar immer schwerer fiel.

„Bist du... in Ordnung?", flüsterte Remus schwach und hustete etwas Blut.

Orion zuckte bei dem Geräusch leicht zusammen. Das war seine Schuld. Er hatte Pettigrew den Rücken gekehrt, nur weil er den Mann in einer anderen Welt gekannt hatte. Wie oft hatte er gedacht, dass dieser Mann anders war? Dass er kein wildes und bösartiges Tier war? Und dennoch, seine Instinkte hatte ihn getäuscht und Remus bezahlte nun den Preis für seinen Moment der Schwäche.

„Es geht mir gut.", beruhigte Orion ihn.

„Gut.", murmelte Remus. „Ich will Harry nicht mehr traurig sehen."

Orion starrte angestrengt auf den Eingang zu dem Nebenzimmer und fragte sich, warum Madam Pomfrey so lange brauchte. Er vermutete fast, dass eine Lunge punktiert worden war. Er war nicht sicher, wie lange der Werwolf noch hatte, ehe er an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte.

Orion stand mit einem wütenden Geräusch auf und stürmte hinüber zu Severus. „Helfen Sie Lupin!", befahl er.

Schwarze Augen verengten sich, als sie ihn ansahen. „Ich bin wahrlich kein ausgebildeter..."

„Ich habe Malfoy in unserem sechsten Jahr Sectumsempra auf den Hals gehetzt.", gestand Orion. „Sie haben ihn geheilt." Er sah dem Tränkemeister fest in die Augen. „Es ist mir egal, ob der Heilzauber dunkel ist, ich werde es für mich behalten. Ich kann Harry nicht sagen, dass Lupin aufgrund meines Fehler gestorben ist.", presste er heraus.

„Ihr Wort..", forderte Severus.

„Sie haben mein Wort.", bestätigte Orion.

Snape verließ seinen Posten als Pettigrews Wache und durchquerte schnell die Eingangshalle, hielt bei dem verletzten Mann an. Mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten ließ er das Blut aus der punktierten Lunge verschwinden. Seine Stimme hob und senkte sich melodisch; die Worte klangen beinahe wie ein Lied. Licht kam aus seinem Zauberstab, umhüllte den verletzten Werwolf und heilte nach und nach seine Wunden; die Lunge war wieder wie neu, Knochen wieder da, wo sie hingehörten, Schnittwunden ordentlich verheilt. Die größte Fleischwunde auf seinem Rücken hatte sich gerade geschlossen, als Madam Pomfrey endlich auftauchte.

Sie starrte Severus für mehrere Sekunden einfach geschockt an.

„Der Mann braucht mindestens einen Blut-Wiederherstellungs-Trank.", schnarrte Snape und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit somit wieder auf Remus.

„Ja, natürlich." Sie kniete neben ihm und hob sanft seinen Kopf an, flößte ihm den besagten Trank ein. Ein schmerzstillender und ein Traumlos-Trank folgten hinterher. „Mobilcorpus.", sagte sie und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Der mitterweile bewusstlose Mann schwebte in der Luft und folgte ihr zurück zum Kamin. „Ich werde ihn über Nacht im Krankenflügel behalten und ihn komplett durchchecken."

„Danke, Poppy.", erwiderte Albus.

„Albus, würdest du bitte die Auroren rufen?", bat Orion.

„Ich nehme an, bis dahin bist du mit Mr. Pettigrew fertig?", fragte der Schulleiter.

„Da bin ich sicher.", bestätigte Orion.

Dumbledore nickte und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro, deutete Minerva an, ihm zu folgen. Severus und Orion blieben mit einem zitternden und wimmernden Peter Pettigrew allein in der Eingangshalle zurück. Orion hockte sich hin und riss ihn an seiner Robe nach oben, sodass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe beührten. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich umbringen, aber dann würde man mich nach Azkaban schicken und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man mich von Harry trennt.", knurrte er.

Pettigrew wimmerte erbärmlich.

„Hast du den gewünschten Gegenstand dabei?", forderte Orion zu wissen. Wut zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„J..ja, ha.. hab ich.", stotterte der Mann.

„Exzellent.", schnurrte Orion. „Wo ist es?"

„L...linke Roben...tasche.", murmelte Peter.

Orion schob ein paar der Seile beiseite, die Pettigrew fesselten, achtete allerdings darauf, dass er sich weiterhin nicht rühren konnte. Er hatte die Seile leicht manipuliert, sodass der Mann nicht in der Lage war, sich in seine Animagusform zu flüchten. Mit Pettigrews Gefangennahme wäre Sirius Blacks Unschuld in dieser Welt wieder hergestellt. Dies würde den Schmerz und das Leid in Harrys Herz lindern. Er steckte seine Hand in die Tasche und griff vorsichtig nach dem Gegenstand, zog ihn langsam heraus.

„Ist das...", Snape konnte die Frage nicht beenden.

„Ja.", erwiderte Orion. „Eine Haarlocke zusammengebunden mit ein wenig Magie."

„Stupefy.", zischte Snape, ließ Pettigrew bewusstlos werden. Seine schwarzen Augen richteten sich auf Orion. „Du weißt, was man damit anstellen kann?"

„Ja.", wiederholte Orion. Er legte die Haarlocke auf seine Handfläche und beschwor dann einen Glasball drum herum. Danach sprach er verschiedene Schutzzauber darauf, machte den Glasball bruchsicher und sorgte dafür, dass nur Harry und er selbst diesen berühren konnten.

Orion stand auf und sah Severus fest an. „Du hast das hier nie gesehen."

„Was nie gesehen?", schnarrte Snape.

„Ganz genau.", sagte Orion. Er steckte den kleinen Ball in seine Tasche, gerade als eine Gruppe Auroren mit den Schulleiter auftauchte.

„Black.", nickte Kingsley ihm zu, als sie bei ihm ankamen.

Orion beobachtete die erstaunten Auroren, als sie erkannten, wer der bewusstlose Gefangene war. „Er ist es wirklich.", murmelte Tonks, nachdem sie ihm ein Gegenmittel des Vielsafttrankes verabreicht hatte.

„Wie ist er vor all diesen Jahren entkommen?", fragte ein Auror.

„Peter Pettigrew ist ein unregistrierter Animagus. Seine Form ist die der Ratte.", lieferte Orion die Information.

„Sirius Black war unschuldig.", murmelte ein anderer Auror geschockt.

„Ja, mein Vater war unschuldig.", schnappte Orion. „Ich erwarte, dass seine Unschuld die morgigen Schlagzeilen macht."

Kingsley grinste zufrieden. Sie konnten nun endlich beweisen, dass Sirius fälschlicherweise beschuldigt und eingesperrt worden war. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", sagte er, als er zwei seiner Begleiter deutete, den Gefangenen zu packen. „Ich danke Ihnen für den Dienst, den Sie der Zaubererwelt heute Nacht erwiesen haben, Mr. Black."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen.", schnurrte Orion.

Shacklebolt nickte ihm einmal zu und führte seine Gruppe dann in das Nebenzimmer, öffnete das Flohnetzwerk und verschwand ins Ministerium. Die Potter Jungs taten ihr Bestes, diesen Krieg endlich zu beenden und er war mehr als glücklich, ihnen dabei zu helfen. Er konnte die Entschlossenheit in Orions Augen sehen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass Voldemort fallen würde. Alles andere wäre für den jungen Zauberer inaktzeptabel.

Nachdem sie weg waren, drehte sich Orion mit knappen Lächeln zu Dumbledore um. „Danke, dass du Sie geholt hast, Albus. Du hast mir gerade genug Zeit verschafft."

„Da bin ich froh, mein Junge, sehr froh. Du hast das gut gemacht." Seine blauen Augen funkelten wie verrückt. „Gibt es irgendwas, wobei ich helfen kann?"

Orion nickte leicht. „Mr. Malfoy wird Erlaubnis brauchen, Ende der Woche das Schulgelände zu verlassen."

„Oh?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„In der Tat.", erwiderte Orion nur. Er wusste, der Schulleiter würde die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen und erkennen, dass es mit einem der Horcruxe zu tun hatte. „Gute Nacht, Albus. Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Gute Nacht.", kam die Antwort.

Er ließ das Blut auf seiner Kleidung verschwinden, Lupins Blut, ging an den beiden älteren Zauberern vorbei und hechtete die Stufen hinauf, wissend, dass Harry sich mittlerweile Sorgen machen würde. Es war kurz nach ein Uhr nachts und sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Meeting so lange dauern würde. Harry war sofort bei ihm, als er das Porträit öffnete und schlang seine Arme fest um ihn. „Bist du okay?", fragte Harry. Seine Hände wanderten an Orions Körper auf und ab, suchten nach Verletzungen.

Orion lachte leise und trat einige Schritte vor, sodass der Eingang zu ihren Räumen schließen konnte. „Es geht mir gut."

„Du warst so lange weg.", sagte Harry. Seine Finger verkrallten sich in Orions Shirt und er presste sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. „Ich hatte Angst, dir wär was passiert."

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung.", flüsterte Orion. Er schloss Harry fest in seine Arme und dirigierte ihn zum Schlafzimmer, setzte sich mit ihm aufs Bett. Ein Griff zum Zauberstab und schon hatten sie ihre Pyjamas an, ehe er sich an das Kopfende des Bettes lehnte, Harry auf sich.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Lupin hat mich gerettet.", gab Orion leicht erstaunt zurück. Der Werwolf, der früher seine Familie zerstört hatte, hatte sie nun gerettet. Eine Lebensschuld galt nur für den, der sie verdient hatte. Er war ein Risiko eingegangen, indem er ohne Harry zu dem Meeting gegangen war, aber er hatte nicht vorgehabt, den Mann den er liebte in Gefahr zu bringen.

„Was? Wie? Ist er okay?", fragte Harry und blickte ihm unsicher in die Augen, die nun seinen wieder identisch waren.

„Pettigrew kam und ich bin auf ihn zugegangen, um zu fragen, ob er hat, was wir brauchen.", begann Orion. „Dann rief er Lupins Namen und ich bin herumgefahren, habe instinktiv gedacht, er wäre die Bedrohnung. Pettigrew hat mir einen dunklen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt und Lupin hat mich zur Seite gestoßen. Es hat ihn im Rücken getroffen, einige Rippen wurden zerschmettert, seine Lunge punktiert und er hatte tiefe Fleischwunden."

Tränen traten in Harrys Augen. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Snape hat ihn geheilt.", erwiderte Orion und festigte seinen Griff um Harry. „Er ist im Krankenflügel; wir können ihn morgen besuchen gehen."

Harry nickte sofort. „Was ist mit Wurmschwanz?"

„Albus hat die Auroren gerufen und sie haben ihn mitgenommen. Sirius Name sollte bis morgen früh reingewaschen sein.", gab Orion zurück.

„Und der Gegenstand?", fragte Harry weiter.

Orion griff in die Tasche seiner Pyjamahose und holte den kleinen Glasball hervor. Er hielt ihn hoch, sodass Harry ihn sehen konnte, ehe er ihn auf dem Nachttisch ablegte.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Harry.

„Was denn?", wollte Orion wissen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass er nicht dein Peter ist. Dass er nicht liebevoll und beschütztend ist. Es tut mir leid, dass er dich angegriffen hat, selbst wenn Remus dich gerettet hat. Es tut mir leid, dass du noch mehr leiden musst, dass er die schönen Erinnerungen an deinen Peter beschmutzt hat."

Orion schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ebenso die Erinnerungen, die ihn nun heimsuchten. In seiner Welt hatte Peter verzweifelt versucht, die Vormundschaft für ihn zu bekommen, aber er hatte verloren. Er war kein Blutsverwandter und die Gesetze des Blutes waren der Zaubererwelt am wichtigsten. Es war besser von einem Blutsverwandten aufgezogen zu werden, selbst wenn dieser ein Muggel war, als von jemandem, mit dem man nicht verwandt war.

Peter war es dann verboten worden, ihn zu besuchen oder er hätte mit einer Zeitstrafe in Azkaban rechnen müssen. Wäre Peter sein Patenonkel gewesen oder sonst wie magisch mit ihm verwandt, hätte er bei dem Mann aufwachsen können. Sein Leben wäre anders abgelaufen und er wäre in einer liebevollen und sicheren Umgebung groß geworden. Allerdings war Sirius sein Patenonkel und dieser als Mörder gehandelt. Die Longbottoms waren zwar ebenfalls seine Paten, allerdings waren diese, nachdem sie so gefoltert worden waren, nicht in der Lage, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Er war zu den Dursleys gebracht worden und hatte Peter erst wiedergesehen, als er dreizehn war und der Mann die Position als Professor der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erhielt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erinnerte er sich schon nicht mehr an den blonden, pummeligen Mann, der sich früher um ihn gekümmert und ihm Geschichten vorgelesen hatte. Alles, was er von ihm hatte, waren Fotos in seinem Fotoalbum.

Das dritte Schuljahr war reinstes Chaos gewesen. Sirius Black war aus Azkaban entkommen und aus unbekannten Gründen angeblich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Es hatte einen Artikel im Prophet gegeben, über Harrys Können als Sucher; ein großes Foto hatte die erste Seite ausgefüllt. Im Hintergrund, am Waldrand, war ein Mann erkennbar, der sich hinter den Bäumen versteckte und das Spiel verfolgte. Dieses Foto hatte alles in Gang gesetzt.

Sirius hatte Azkaban gehasst, aber er war als Strafe für seine Verbrechen geblieben. Er hatte Remus Lupin kaltblütig getötet – zumindest hatte er das geglaubt. Die einzige Erklärung, die der Mann sich hatte denken können, war das Lupin kurz vor der Magieexplosion während ihres Duells disappariert war.

Die Ereignisse hatten ihren Höhepunkt in der Nacht gefunden, in der Sirius auf dem Schulgelände erwischt wurde und, genau wie in dieser Welt, hatten er und Hermine einen Zeitumkehrer genutzt, um Sirius zu retten. Der Unterschied war, dass er Lupin vor Peter und Sirius gerettet hatte, statt Peter vor Lupin und Sirius. Lupin hatte sich dann in einen Werwolf verwandelt und war geflohen. Peter hatte es kaum geschaft, ihn, Ron und Hermine da sicher rauszuholen.

Dann war Sirius auf der Flucht und Peter für den Orden unterwegs gewesen, nach Informationen über die Gerüchte suchend, die von Voldemorts Rückkehr sprachen. Und er war zurückgekehrt. Am Ende war Peter durch Lupins Hand gestorben. Aus Rache hatte er den Werwolf getötet. Sein Peter war sanft und liebevoll, er ähnelte in nichts dem Peter aus dieser Welt. Obwohl er wusste, dass es zwei komplett unterschiedliche Personen waren, tat es dennoch weh, dass Peter Pettigrew, egal in welcher Welt, ihn angriff.

„Es tut mir leid.", wiederholte Harry leiste.

Orion lächelte leicht und ließ die Tränen fallen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Ich weiß. Ich wünschte dennoch, ich könnte irgendetwas tun, um zu helfen.", grummelte er.

Orion drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirnnarbe und sagte: „Deine Anwesenheit allein macht mein Leben schon schöner, Harry. Es wird mir gut gehen, solang du hier an meiner Seite bist." Er verstärkte seinen Griff um ihn und drückte den Jüngeren näher an seine Brust.

Harry blickte ihm in die Augen und legte seine Stirn an Orions. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein."

„Das weiß ich.", erwiderte Orion. Harry würde ihn nie freiwillig verlassen, genauso wenig wie er Harry je verlassen würde. Das Einzige, was sie auseinander reißen konnte, war der Tod. Das würde er nicht zulassen. „Schlaf jetzt, Harry.", gähnte er.

Harry grinste, senkte den Kopf und kuschelte sich an Orions Oberkörper. Die zwei Zauberer ließen sich in die Wärme des Anderen fallen und schliefen entspannt ein.

-

Ein lautes Pochen riss Orion aus dem Schlaf. Er blinzelte verwirrt, fragte sich, wie spät es war und wer zum Teufel ihre Ruhe störte. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen und er war völlig fertig „Tempus.", murmelte er. 09:17 Uhr.

Wieder klopte es. „Wehe das ist nicht wichtig.", grummelte er leise und kämpfte sich vorsichtig unter Harry hervor. Sie waren erst kurz vor drei im Bett gewesen, er war erschöpft, sowohl emotional als auch magisch. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und stampfte durch das Wohnzimmer, riss das Porträt heftig auf.

„Was ist... Theo?"

„Bei Merlins Eiern!", fluchte Neville. Er griff nach dem Arm des erstaunten Slytherin und schob ihn in die Räume, folgte ihm schnell.

„Neville? Was...?"

Neville beschwor einen Spiegel und überreichte ihm diesen, schockte ihn somit. „Fällt dir was auf?", fragte er hitzig.

Orion blinzelte. „Mist." Ihm blickte eine ältere Version vom Harry Potter dieser Welt entgegen. Er hatte das Porträt geöffnet, ohne den Zauber auf sich zu legen.

„Wie konntest du so etwas vergessen?", wollte Neville wissen. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Orion etwas vermasselte und ganz sicher nicht etwas so wichtiges. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass Orion ganz schön erschöpft aussah. Er war blasser als sonst und er hatte große, schwarze Ringe unter den Augen.

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld.", murmelte Harry leise, als er ins Zimmer gestolpert kam. „Er ist gestern Abend erst sehr spät zurück gekommen oder sollte ich besser sagen, heute Morgen?" Harry rieb sich über die Augen und blickte dann auf Theo. „Morgen, Nott."

Der Slytherin nickte, während sein Verstand rasend schnell die neuen Informationen analysierte. „Potter."

„Wollt ihr mit uns frühstücken?", fragte Harry, ganz der Gastgeber.

„Ich hab schon gegessen, aber ich hätte nichts gegen eine Tasse heiße Schokolade.", sagte Theo.

„Sehr gut." Harry schnippte zweimal mit den Fingern und wandte sich dann an den kleinen Hauselen, der erschien. „Vier mal heiße Schokolade und zwei mal volles Frühstück, bitte.", ordnete er an.

„Kommt sofort, Master Harry.", ploppte der Elf auch schon wieder davon.

„Bitte setzt euch.", sagte Harry und deutete auf die Couch ihm gegenüber. Er selbst setzte sich auf die Couch hinter ihm, wo Orion ihm sofort Gesellschaft leistete. Neville und Theo setzten sich ebenfalls wie angedeutet.

Theo legte den Kopf schief, ehe er die erste Frage stellte. „Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Harry Potter.", erwiderte Orion. Er deutete auf Harry. „Er ist auch Harry Potter."

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Theo.

„Was weißt du von parallelen Universen?", stellte Orion seine eigene Frage.

Theos Maske zitterte nicht einmal bei dieser seltsamen Frage. „Es gibt Spekulationen, dass es unendlich viele alternative Universen gibt, die alle neben unserer existieren, allerdings mit wichtigen Unterschieden: Welten, in denen wir nicht geboren wurden, in denen wir keine Magie besitzen und so weiter."

„Ganz genau; ich komme aus einer dieser alternativen Welten.", informierte Orion ihn.

Der Hauself tauchte in diesem Moment auf und verteilte die Getränke, platzierte die Frühstückstablette vor Harry und Orion. Er verschwand wieder, als die Zauberer sich bei ihm bedankten. Harry nahm sich ein Stück Toast und knabberte daran, als die Unterhaltung fortgesetzt wurde.

„Es gab einen Dunklen Lord in dieser alternativen Welt.", stellte Theo fest, statt zu fragen.

„Das stimmt.", bestätigte Orion.

„Und du hast ihn besiegt.", fuhr Theo fort. „Das ist der Grund, warum du so sicher bist, dass du den Dunklen Lord dieser Welt vernichten kannst."

„Richtig.", stimmte Orion zu.

Er nippte an seiner heißen Schokolade und blickte den Slytherin über den Tassenrand hinweg an. Notts Maske war perfekt wie immer, nicht, dass er etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Orion sah zu, wie Orion leicht nachdenklich den Kopf neigte, dunkle Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten es.

„Woher wusstest du, wo du uns finden kannst?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich hab ihn mitgebracht.", gab Neville zur Antwort.

Harry wurde rot. Das hätte ihm klar sein sollen, aber er war einfach noch zu müde. Er war so besorgt gewesen, als Orion letzte Nacht unterwegs war und so hatte es noch etwas gedauert, bis er schließlich einschlief. „Wieso wolltest du zu uns?", fragte er stattdessen.

Theo zog eine zusammengerollte Zeitung aus seiner Tasche und warf sie Harry zu. Seine Reflexe kamen zutage und er fing den Tagespropheten auf, entrollte ihn, um zu sehen, was den Slytherin dazu bewegt hatte, zu ihnen zu kommen. Die erste Seite zierte ein großes Foto von Peter Pettigrew in Ketten. Während das Foto allein schon ein Eye-Catcher war, war es die Schlagzeile, die ein zufriedenes aber auch trauriges Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht zauberte. **Black zu Unrecht eingesperrt! Pettigrew schuldig!**

Harry rollte die Zeitung wieder ein.

„Willst du es nicht lesen?", fragte Theo.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Artikel kann mir nichts erzählen, was ich nicht schon weiß. Ich bin nur froh, dass Sirius Name endlich reingewaschen ist. Selbst wenn er es nicht mehr erleben kann.", flüsterte er.

„Er hat den Kuss bekommen.", sagte Theo.

Orion verspannte sich und legte sein Besteck nieder. Harry seufzte und schlang einen Arm um seinen Freund, spendete ihm schweigend Trost. Der Peter, der gestorben war, war nicht sein Peter gewesen, aber er hatte den Mann dennoch ein zweites Mal verloren.

„Die Gefangennahme von Peter Pettigrew war das Ereignis, welches das Schicksal des Dunklen Lords entscheiden würde.", stellte Theo fest.

„Das war sie.", bestätigte Orion.

„Und?"

„Jetzt habe ich, was ich brauche. Ich habe ihn in meiner Welt getötet, jetzt kann ich ihn auch in eurer Welt töten.", sagte Orion überzeugt und rückte näher an Harry heran.

„Was soll ich tun?", wollte Theo wissen.

„Du musst ein Treffen zwischen Voldemort und mir arrangieren.", erwiderte Orion entschlossen.

„Wann?" Seine Stimme gab keine Gefühle preis, aber Orion atmete erleichtert aus. Theo würde helfen; er würde dafür sorgen, dass er auf Voldemort traf und ihn besiegen konnte.

„Heute in zwei Wochen.", entschied Orion. „Bis dahin werde ich alles andere erledigt haben."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", versprach Theo, als er aufstand und Richtung Porträt ging.

„Warte ne Sekunde.", rief Neville. „Du kannst nicht einfach so gehen. Du kennst die Wahrheit, du könntest ihn verra..."

„Das wird er nicht.", unterbrach Orion ihn. Er beobachtete, wie sich die Anspannung in Theos Rücken bei seinen Worten langsam löste.

„Wie kannst du sicher sein?", forderte Neville zu wissen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, so mit Orion zu sprechen; es kam ihm so vor, als würde er Harry anschreien. Er wollte Orion nicht beschuldigen, Harrys Sicherheit zu riskieren, aber der Junge war sein bester Freund und er kam vor allen anderen in Nevilles Welt, selbst vor Lavender.

Orion lehnte sich zurück und legte einen Arm um Harrys Taille. „Slytherins werden oft als die unloyalsten aller Menschen gesehen.", begann er. „Andere beschreiben sie als selbstverliebte, egoistische, gefühllose Idioten." Er sah, wie Theo kurz bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte, gab allerdings sonst nicht zu erkennen, wie sie ihn beeinflussten.

„Die Menschen verurteilen sie wegen ihrer Selbsterhaltung und dennoch finde ich diese Eigenschaft lobenswert. Sie kümmern sich um sich selbst und ihre Familien. Slytherin sind ihrer Familie gegenüber loyaler, als es das gesamte Hufflepuff Haus zusammen ist. Sie werden tun, was immer nötig ist, um ihre Familie zu schützen.", erklärte er.

„Theos Vater ist ein Todesser. Er wird wahrscheinlich regelmäßig für seine Fehler gefoltert oder auch einfach nur so. Theo kennt nun einen Weg, um seinen Vater von Voldemort zu befreien und im gleichen Schritt auch seine gesamte Familie. In manchen Fällen, Neville, ist Selbsterhaltung und Loyalität genau dasselbe." Seine Finger strichen liebevoll über Harrys Hüftknochen.

„Ich werde ihn gehen lassen, ohne einen Eid von ihm zu fordern, weil ich darauf vertraue, dass seine Selbsterhaltung seine Zunge im Zaum halten wird. Nott ist kein Schwätzer, aber selbst wenn, würde ich ihn so gehen lassen. Sein Drang, seinen Vater zu schützen und sich selbst vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal zu bewahren, wird ihn den Mund halten lassen. Er wird sein Wort halten, er wird helfen und niemand wird es wissen, vorerst.", schloss Orion.

„Was meinst du mit 'vorerst'?", fragte Neville.

„Er hilft uns.", flüsterte Harry, als ob dieser eine Satz alles erklären würde. „Seine Hilfe ist unbezahlbar und spielt einen wichtigen Part bei Voldemorts Vernichtung. Wir zeigen uns für solche Sachen erkenntlich."

„Nachdem das alles vorbei ist, werden wir aussagen, dass Theo und sein Vater geholfen haben, Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich bin sicher, Nott Senior hat seine Lektion gelernt. Ich wette sogar, dass er vergangene Entscheidungen bereits bereut und wünscht, sein Sohn würde nicht dasselbe, trostlose Schicksal erwarten.", fuhr Orion fort.

„Das tut er.", flüsterte Theo, öffnete das Porträt und ging. Der Eingang schloss sich leise hinter ihm.

Neville seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dein Wort angezweifelt habe. Ich... ich mach mir nur Sorgen um Harry.", sagte er.

„Genau wie ich.", erwiderte Orion. „Ich bin nicht verrückt, Neville. Hätte ich eine Situation nicht verstanden, hätte ich genauso reagiert wie du gerade."

Neville grinste dem Paar zu, als sie ihr Frühstück beendeten. „Legt ihr zwei euch jetzt wieder hin?"

„Nein, wir müssen erst jemanden besuchen.", murmelte Orion.

„Oh?"

„Remus wurde letzte Nacht verletzt, als Pettigrew gefangen genommen wurde.", führte Harry aus, als sie von der Couch aufstanden.

„Remus?", fragte Neville.

„Professor Lupin.", klärte Harry ihn auf.

„Das stand nicht in dem Artkel.", murmelte er.

„Nein, das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.", schnaubte Orion. „Einge Dinge sollten nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Ein Werwolf in einer Schule voller Kinder ist eine dieser Dinge, besonders wenn er keinen offiziellen Grund hatte, hier zu sein. Soweit die Welt weiß hat Pettigrew mich angegriffen, wurde gefangen genommen und dann dem Ministerium übergeben."

„Richtig." Neville war etwas schwummrig von den Erkenntnissen und neuen Informationen, die er erhalten hatte, aber er war stolz darauf, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit anvertrauten.

Orion wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, transfigurierte ihre Pyjamas in angemessene Kleidung. Reinigungs- und Pflegezauber sprach er über sie beide, sowie den Verschleierungszauber über sich selbst. Schließlich rief Orion Harrys Stab zu sich und reichte ihn weiter.

Orion öffnete dann das Porträt, wartete höflich bis Neville nach draußen trat, ehe er nach Harrys Hand griff und sie ebenfalls durch das Porträt stiegen. „Danke, dass du ihm den Weg gezeigt hast."

„Gern geschehen. Wir sehen uns später?", fragte Neville.

„Ja, bis später.", stimme Harry zu.

Neville lächelte ihnen zu und machte sich dann auf, Lavender zu suchen, dankbar, dass es Samstag war und sie Gelegenheit hatten, zu relaxen und Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, ohne sich über Unterricht und Hausaufgaben Gedanken zu machen.

Harry und Orion gingen in die andere Richtung, auf zum Krankenflügel. Sie betraten diese, gerade als Remus sein Glas Orangensaft austrank.

„Moony!", rief Harry. Seine Hand löste sich aus der von Orion und er rannte quer durch den Raum, kam neben dem Bett des Mannes zum Stehen. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs Andere und fragte sich, ob es in Ordnung wäre, ihn zu umarmen.

„Mr. Potter, ich habe Patienten hier und ich muss Sie daran erinnern, Ihre Stimme zu senken.", mahnte Madam Pomfrey.

„Ja, Madam.", murmelte er verlegen.

Sie nickte zufrieden, ehe sie an Remus' Seite trat und Diagnosezauber sprache. Ein Trank war wenige Momente später in ihrer Hand und sie hielt ihn an Remus Lippen. Er schluckte ohne Kommentar. „Das sollte vorerst genügen.", murmelte sie. „Der Trank wird den Druck Ihrer Rückenmuskeln lindern. Ich werde Sie allerdings noch die nächsten Tage zur Beobachtung hier behalten." Damit griff sie sich das Frühstückstablett und ging wieder in ihr Büro.

„Wie geht es dir, Moony?", fragte Harry.

„Es geht mir gut. Anscheinend hat Severus mich letzte Nacht geheilt.", antwortete Remus.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du wegen mir zu Schaden gekommen bist.", sagte Orion ernst, als er weiter in den Raum trat.

„Du bist Harry wichtig und Harry ist mir wichtig, ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert.", wischte er seine Worte beiseite.

„Nichtsdestotrotz, danke.", erwiderte Orion nur.

Harry blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an und Orion konnte ihm den Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Er nickte kurz und Harry sprang vor, schlagn seine Arme um den Werwolf. Remus starrte Orion über den schwarzen Wuschelkopf hinüber an, wartete darauf, dass der junge Mann dazwischenging.

Obwohl Orions Instinkte ihm immer noch sagten, dass dieser Mann der Feind war, kannten sein Verstand und sein Herz nun die Wahrheit. Dieser Mann liebte Harry und er würde ihm nie schaden.

Als Orion Harry nicht von ihm wegzog oder ihm anwies, loszulassen, schlang er seine Arme um den Jungen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken, atmete tief ein. Welpe. Rudel. Zuhause. Seine Arme zitterten, als er Harry umarmte, den Jungen, den er wie einen Sohn liebte. Er hatte sich endlich das Recht verdient, ihn wieder zu halten.

Orion behielt sie fest im Auge, wissend, dass er seine rebellierenden Instinkte weiterhin ignorieren würde. Das rießige, freudige Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht war genug, um zu wissen, dass er das richtige tat. Harry war glücklich und sicher dort, wo er war.

_Slipper of glass, easy to break, _  
_With every foot, a chance we take, _  
_A happy future we cannot yet make, _  
_For the slipper we hold is secretly fake._

* * *

Review? :)

glg, wölfin


End file.
